My Secret (MinYoon)
by Siwgr3
Summary: Park Jimin adalah namja playboy, jadi tentu saja Jungkook tidak senang saat 'sahabat'nya itu jatuh cinta pada yeodongsaengnya, Min Yoonji. Singkatnya Jungkook punya ide gila memberikan Jimin ID Line hyung galaknya, Min Yoongi, dengan harapan Jimin akan ilfil atau semacamnya. Tapi semuanya berakhir lain./YoonMin-MinYoon/Slight!YoonNiel/Bottom!Yoongi/Top!Jimin/BL/Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly)

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, newbie author

* * *

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook yang tadinya damai membaca buku di perpustakaan menggeram kesal. Namja itu lagi.

"YAK JEON JUNGKOOK!" jerit namja pendek itu lagi seraya berlari ke arahnya.

Sejurus kemudian bunyi "SSSTT!" terdengar menyambut namja bersurai madu itu.

Namja itu merengut. "Jeosonghamnida…"

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. Dia menarik mundur kursi di sampingnya. "Apa maumu?"

'Sahabat'nya itu dengan senang hati duduk. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Cemberut. "Sahabat macam apa kau?!"

Jungkook berdecih, melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Jawab aku! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku semalam?!" namja itu menendang-nendang kaki kursi yang diduduki Jungkook.

"Hentikan itu!" desis Jungkook berang. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku! Aku 'kan hanya meminta Id Line dongsaengmu!"

Namja di sampingnya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Jungkook mendesah frustasi. "… Aku hanya mencoba melindungi dongsaengku dari namja pendek sok tebar pesona sepertimu."

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Jungkook. "APA KATAMU?!"

Jungkook menatapnya.

Saat itu juga si pendek tersadar, mereka belum cukup dekat untuk melakukan itu dan bahwa dia akan babak belur sebentar lagi.

-MY-

"Auh…"

Jungkook mendengus. Dia baru saja selesai menghajar Park Jimin, sahabat pendeknya, di depan perpustakaan kampus mereka. "Gara-gara kau kita jadi dikeluarkan, pabbo! Aku belum selesai membaca buku itu!"

Park Jimin menggeram sambil masih memegangi kepalanya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memukul dan menendangku! Sahabat macam apa kau!?"

Jungkook berkacak pinggang. "Sahabat yang berusaha melindungi adik perempuannya dari namja pecicilan macam kau. Lagipula seenaknya saja kau memanggilku sahabatmu."

Jimin mengeluarkan erangan memelasnya. "Ayolah, Kookieee… setidaknya beritahu aku id Linenya…"

Jungkook kembali memutar matanya jengah. Ternyata memang mempertemukan Jimin dengan dongsaengnya adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Well, sebenarnya Jungkook tidak benar-benar mempertemukan mereka. Kebetulan saja dongsaengnya Yoonji ada di rumah saat Jimin datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Jimin yang sebelumnya jarang sekali berbicara dengan Jungkook, mendadak memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai sahabat Jungkook setelah pulang dari tugas kelompok di rumah Jungkook. Namja playboy itu rupanya jatuh cinta pada Yoonji.

Jungkook tidak heran sih.

Dongsaengnya itu memang sangat manis dan ramah. Banyak sekali yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ditolak dengan alasan ingin fokus pada studinya. Ya, Yoonji memang masih kelas 2 SMA.

Makanya Jungkook melarang keras perasaan Jimin pada adiknya.

Jimin mulai berguling-guling, merengek. "Ayolah Kookieeee~~~~!"

Jungkook mendesah frustasi. Apa-apaan namja pendek ini. Padahal dia playboy terkenal yang suka memainkan hati para yeoja di kampusnya. Tidak mungkin Jungkook akan membiarkannya mempermainkan adik yang sangat disayanginya.

"KOOOKIIEEEEE~~!"

Jungkook diam, bermaksud membiarkan Jimin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Jungkook sadar Jimin tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat keinginannya.

… Sebuah ide cemerlang lewat di kepalanya.

'Benar juga…' sebuah seringai diam-diam mengembang di wajah Jungkook. "Yak, Park Jimin. Cepat berdiri."

Jimin menggeleng, masih berguling-guling. "Aku akan tetap begini sampai kau memberikan id linenya!" ngotot.

Jungkook mencibir. "Ya, ya. Makanya, berdirilah."

Secepat kilat Jimin berdiri dari acara guling-gulingnya. Wajahnya cerah dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Jinjja?!" Jimin hampir menjerit layaknya yeoja.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia lalu menunjukkan profil line bernama "KumamonSwag" dengan foto beruang bodoh sebagai profilnya.

Jimin mengernyit ragu. "Benarkah? Namanya sedikit…"

"Yeodongsaengku memang suka beruang kumamon kok." Jungkook tidak berbohong. "Kau mau atau tidak sih?!"

Jimin buru-buru mengangguk. "G-gomawo Kookie!"

Jungkook mendengus. "Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah memberitahumu. Aku akan pulang duluan."

Jimin mengangguk. Tampak ceria. "Hati-hati di jalaaaannn~~!" dia melambai heboh.

Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi namja bersurai madu itu. Seringai kembali mengembang di wajahnya. Dia tidak sabar melihat wajah Jimin besok.

Malam ini chat namja pendek itu pasti akan penuh makian dan umpatan kasar.

Serves him right!

-MY-

"Ayolah Park Jimin! Kau seorang namja!"

Malam sudah tiba. Jimin mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ponselnya tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Tak tersentuh sejak dia pulang dari kampus beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dia gugup. Benar-benar gugup.

Hell, dia akan menchat yeoja pujaan hatinya! Bagaimana dia bisa tenang?!

Oh ayolah, Park Jimin! Jangan jadi pengecut!

"ARGHHH! Padahal aku sudah sering menchat yeoja! Tapi kenapa aku segugup ini?!" jeritnya frustasi. Dia memang playboy yang lihai dalam merayu yeoja. Tapi itu karena dia tidak mencintai yeoja-yeoja itu, hanya main-main.

Ini berbeda.

Yeoja yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta! Bayangkan itu!

Sialan sialan sialan!

Jimin menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Menatap ponsel itu dengan wajah merah padam. Jantungnya dari tadi benar-benar berisik!

"… Oke… kau bisa melakukan ini, Jiminnie…" monolognya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya. "Cuma chat… bukan telepon… kau pasti bisa…"

Dia menghela napas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya meraih ponselnya, kemudian mengetik pesan untuk Yoonji.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Malam!^^"**

* * *

Jimin dengan hati berdebar, menunggu balasan dari pujaan hatinya itu.

 _LINE!_

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Jimin membuka balasan dari Yoonji.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Siapa ini"**

* * *

Jimin mengernyit. Perasaan Jimin sudah memperkenalkan dirinya… apa Yoonji sudah lupa ya…? Rasanya sedih juga…

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ah, aku sahabatnya Jungkook! Jimin! Yang tempo hari datang!^^"**

* * *

Lama, Jimin sampai was-was. Tapi balasan kedua datang.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Oh. Apa maumu?"**

* * *

… Entah kenapa Yoonji kok… jadi sedikit aneh begini ya…? Yoonji yang ramah dan baik hati waktu itu…

'Ah, mungkin saja suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Atau malah sedang pms!' Jimin berusaha berpikiran positif.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Hehehe, aku hanya ingin menanyakan harimu!^^"**

* * *

Jimin ingin melakukan semuanya dengan pelan –karena kali ini adalah yeoja yang dia cintai. Pertama, Jimin akan berusaha sok akrab dulu. Mungkin dengan begitu Yoonji akan merasa nyaman dengannya. Setelah beberapa lama, mungkin Jimin bisa mengajaknya kencan! Memikirkan itu membuat Jimin serasa berbunga-bunga.

 _LINE!_

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Hariku benar-benar seperti t*i. Teman-teman brengsekku menghilangkan kertas laguku. F*cking d*mpsh*t D*ck"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi deretan jawaban Yoonji itu.

… Banyak sekali yang harus disensor.

Jimin baru tahu kalau Yoonji bisa memaki seperti itu…

'Ah… m-mungkin karena dia benar-benar kesal…' Jimin dengan pikiran positifnya. Jiminpun pasti akan marah jika ada seseorang yang menghilangkan tugas kuliahnya.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Benarkah? Pasti kau kesal sekali… tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau suka menulis lagu"**

* * *

Alis Jimin mengernyit. Yoonji baru kelas 2 SMA 'kan?

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Musik adalah hidupku"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Apa kau akan mengambil jurusan Musik nanti?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Ya sejenis itu"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Aku juga sangat menyukai musik! Aku suka bernyanyi, walau suaraku tidak terlalu bagus"**

* * *

Ini dia! Salah satu senjatanya! Walau di chat ini Jimin sok-sok rendah diri, tapi dialah yang paling tahu kalau suaranya sangat indah! Hell! Jimin tahu dengan suara dan tampangnya, dia bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal dengan mudah!

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Oh"**

* * *

Oke, ini bukan balasan yang Jimin harapkan! Dia sudah mengira Yoonji akan penasaran dan menyuruhnya menyanyi lewat voice note! Sialan, ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Iya! Apa kau mau mendengar suaraku? Apa lagu kesukaanmu? Biar kunyanyikan!^^"**

* * *

Memang terkesan maksa dan tidak tahu malu! Tapi biarin! Kapan lagi Jimin bisa memamerkan kemampuannya ini pada Yoonji?!

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Terserah"**

* * *

Satu kata itu bagaikan mata pisau yang menusuk tepat di jantung Jimin. Benar-benar respon yang kejam!

Jimin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baiklah, yang penting Yoonji mau mendengar suaranya. Lagu apa yang harus Jimin nyanyikan…?

Jimin menekan voice note, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amaziiing… just the way you aree…"

"And when you smile… the whole world stop and stare for a while… 'cause girl you're amazing… just the way you areee…"

Terkirim!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Bagaimana?^^"**

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, balasan Yoonji masuk.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Tidak buruk"**

* * *

APA-APAAN INI?!

Jimin bisa melihat harga dirinya terbang menjauh. Ini pertama kalinya ada yeoja yang tidak memuji-muji suaranya! Biasanya dia akan dipuji memiliki suara selembut sutra, seindah taman bunga, dan semerdu nyanyian surga!

 **Tidak buruk**

WTH!? ITU BUKAN PUJIAN!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Sejelek itukah?TT"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Aku tidak bilang jelek. Aku bilang tidak buruk. Kau bisa baca gak sih?"**

* * *

Tertohok.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Maaf"**

* * *

Jimin menunggu. Sekitar lima belas menit lewat, tapi tak ada balasan.

Great, Park Jimin! Kau sudah dengan sukses membuat pujaan hatimu marah!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji? Apa kau marah?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "MaafTT"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tolong balas pesanku"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "TT"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi tulisan di samping pesannya.

 _Read_

:

:

"Argh those f*cking bullsh*ts… lihat saja nanti… mereka pikir gampang apa, buat lagu?!"

Jungkook yang tadinya sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga, menoleh. "Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku masih di studio. AKU SUDAH DI RUMAH, LITTLE SH*T! PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?!"

Jungkook memandangi hyung berkulit pucatnya itu. Sudah kebal dengan segala makian Yoongi. "Selamat datang, hyung." Sambutnya dengan nada monoton.

Yoongi masih memaki pelan. Dia mendekati Jungkook dan duduk di sampingnya. Menghela napas kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Tangannya bergerak mengacak surai mintnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan hyungnya yang tampak lemas itu. Yoongi kelihatan sangat capek.

"Oppa?"

Yoongi dan Jungkook menoleh, mendapati dongsaeng mereka muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Yeoja cantik itu sudah mengenakan piyama kumamon kesayangannya (Yoongi yang membelikannya).

"Oppa baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terangkat mengisyaratkan Yoonji untuk mendekat. Yoonji menurut dan melangkah mendekati kakak tertuanya itu. Setelah Yoonji berada pada jarak yang bisa diraih, tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengelus rambut sebahu Yoonji.

"Nan gwenchana. Maaf tadi oppa berteriak." Yoongi tersenyum manis.

Yoonji mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku masuk ya, aku harus mengerjakan prku."

Yoongi balas mengangguk. "Jangan begadang." Pesannya manis.

Yoonji tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dia kemudian berbalik masuk ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah berwajah kesal. Hyungnya ini memang punya soft spot untuk Yoonji. Dia selalu memanjakan Yoonji, memperlakukannya dengan lembut, membelikan semua keinginannya (walau Yoonji jarang sekali meminta sesuatu), pokoknya Yoonji adalah segalanya bagi Yoongi.

Sementara Jungkook?

Yoongi menyadari ekspresi kesal (dan mungkin cemburu) Jungkook. Dia mendengus. "Yak, maaf hyung sudah memakimu." Tangannya terangkat dan kali ini mengusap surai Jungkook. "Moodku sedang jelek."

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke televisi. "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Namjoon dan Hoseok menghilangkan kertas laguku." Jawab Yoongi pendek, ikut menonton televisi.

Jungkook manggut-manggut. "Mereka sudah minta maaf?"

"Ya. Hoseok bahkan hampir bersujud." Yoongi berdecih kesal. "Anak itu sudah tidak punya harga diri rupanya."

Mulut Yoongi memang sangat pedas, makanya Jungkook khawatir Yoongi tidak punya teman. Untung saja ada Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sepertinya bisa menerima kekasaran hyungnya ini. Mereka selalu di sana untuk meredam amarah Yoongi dan tertawa bersamanya.

Makanya Jungkook tidak mau pertemanan mereka putus hanya karena masalah kertas lagu ini.

"Kalau begitu maafkan mereka, hyung."

Yoongi mendelik, tidak terima dengan kata-kata Jungkook. "Enteng sekali kau bicara! Kau kira bikin lagu itu mudah, hah?!" bentaknya murka.

"Oppaaaaa!"

Yoongi langsung terhentak mendengar suara Yoonji yang terdengar kesal. "Mianne, Yoonji aaah! Oppa akan diam!"

Jungkook terkekeh. Terkadang dia takjub, bagaimana Yoonji bisa menenangkan hyungnya yang sudah seperti gunung meletus saat marah.

"Jangan tertawa." Bisik Yoongi dengan nada mengancam.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. "… Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal, hyung. Mereka teman-teman yang baik."

"Tidak usah sok tahu." Yoongi mendengus, tapi tangannya terangkat dan menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan. "Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak punya teman sama sekali di kampusmu, 'kan? Kau hanya punya teman internet, si bocah alien itu. Siapa namanya? Tahying?"

"Taehyung." Koreksi Jungkook. "… Aku sudah punya teman kok."

Yoongi mengernyit. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Dia teringat Jimin. Anak itu belum menchat Yoongi juga. Padahal Jungkook kira Jimin akan langsung menchatnya.

"Jungkook?"

Baru saja Jungkook hendak menjawab, bunyi " _LINE!_ " menghentikannya.

"Ah, sebentar." Yoongi membuka tasnya. Jungkook memperhatikan Yoongi yang mengeluarkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian wajah Yoongi terlihat aneh saat membaca pesan itu.

Jungkook memberanikan diri mengintip.

Ternyata benar. Jimin.

Lihat foto profilnya. Memang namja tukang tebar pesona.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Malam!^^"**

* * *

"WTF…" gumam Yoongi nyaris berbisik. Tangannya bergerak mengetik pesan.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Siapa ini"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ah, aku sahabatnya Jungkook! Jimin! Yang tempo hari datang!^^"**

* * *

Yoongi sontak menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Memberikan tatapan 'APA-MAKSUDNYA-INI'. Jungkook nyengir.

"Uhh… dia teman sekelasku… dan belum lama ini dia datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dia bertemu Yoonji dan langsung menyukainya. Dia terus-terusan merengek padaku, meminta id line Yoonji. Dan… karena dia namja yang berbahaya, aku memberikan id linemu."

Yoongi sudah memasang wajah 'WTF'nya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia playboy."

Jawaban singkat Jungkook mampu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi. Sesuatu itu adalah nafsu membunuh.

"ENAK SAJA!" bentak Yoongi murka sambil membanting topinya ke atas meja.

"Oppaa!"

"M-mian Yoonji ah!"

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jadi umm… bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi Yoonji? Hanya untuk sementara waktu. Kau mungkin bisa membuatnya ilfil atau semacamnya… supaya dia tidak mengganggu Yoonji lagi."

Yoongi mendengus. Hell, dia rela melakukan apapun demi Yoonji. Dongsaeng manisnya itu terlalu berharga.

"Arraseo. Tapi kau harus segera mengurusnya. Muak aku kalau harus terus membalas pesan bocah ini."

Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya berat.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Oh. Apa maumu?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Hehehe, aku hanya ingin menanyakan harimu!^^"**

* * *

Bocah ini benar-benar cari mati.

Dengan makian pelan Yoongi membalas pesan Jimin. Jungkook tampak terhibur melihat percakapan mereka.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Hariku benar-benar seperti t*i. Teman-teman brengsekku menghilangkan kertas laguku. F*cking d*mpsh*t D*ck"**

* * *

'Jimin pasti shock.' Jungkook ingin tertawa keras-keras, tapi dia tidak mau Yoongi menghajarnya karena sudah kurang ajar.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Benarkah? Pasti kau kesal sekali… tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau suka menulis lagu"**

* * *

Yoongi mendengus. Sok akrab sekali anak ini.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Musik adalah hidupku"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Apa kau akan mengambil jurusan Musik nanti?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Ya sejenis itu"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Aku juga sangat menyukai musik! Aku suka bernyanyi, walau suaraku tidak terlalu bagus"**

* * *

Yoongi mengernyit. Begitukah? Yoongi tidak tahu apa Jimin memang benar-benar jujur atau hanya ingin merayu.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Oh"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Iya! Apa kau mau mendengar suaraku? Apa lagu kesukaanmu? Biar kunyanyikan!^^"**

* * *

Yoongi mendelik. Agresif sekali!

Ya sudahlah. Toh tak ada ruginya.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Terserah"**

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, voice note dari Jimin masuk. Yoongi segera memutarnya.

" _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amaziiing… just the way you aree…"_

" _And when you smile… the whole world stop and stare for a while… 'cause girl you're amazing… just the way you areee…"_

… Jimin memiliki suara yang indah sekali. Yoongi termenung. Entah kenapa mendengar nyanyian Jimin membuat mood Yoongi membaik.

Hey! Itu tidak mudah untuk dilakukan!

Jungkook manggut-manggut. Rupanya Jimin bisa bernyanyi. Jungkook baru tahu.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Bagaimana?^^"**

* * *

Pesan baru Jimin masuk. Jungkook sudah dalam mode menunggu, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan hyungnya ini.

Hening.

Jungkook mengernyit. Yoongi masih mematung, wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Serius sekali.

"Hyung?"

Tak ada respon.

"Hyung!" kali ini Jungkook menggoncang bahu Yoongi pelan, membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"H-hah?"

"Kau tidak akan membalasnya?" sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat.

"O-oh." Jari Yoongi bergerak, mengetik balasan.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Tidak buruk"**

* * *

Jungkook memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak menyukainya, hyung?"

Yoongi mendelik. "Hah? Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak membencinya. Suaranya standar." Yoongi berusaha memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Jungkook hanya memandangnya penuh curiga. "Oh ya?"

"Berisik, bocah!" marah Yoongi pelan.

 _LINE!_

Yoongi melirik ponselnya. Balasan dari Jimin.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Sejelek itukah?TT"**

* * *

Yoongi mendelik. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Jimin buta?! Menyebalkan!

Dengan emosi, Yoongi mengetik balasan untuk Jimin.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Aku tidak bilang jelek. Aku bilang tidak buruk. Kau bisa baca gak sih?"**

* * *

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya. Itu terlihat cukup kasar…

Yoongi melempar ponselnya ke arah Jungkook –dan langsung ditangkap dengan sigap. "Bocah itu menyebalkan."

Jungkook nyengir. "Aku tahu."

 _LINE!_

Jungkook melirik layar ponsel Yoongi.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Maaf"**

* * *

"Hyung, kau tak mau membalas?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya.

Yoongi memandangnya sejenak, tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak bisa dibilang seratus persen salah… emosi Yoongi sedang labil karena moodnya. Mungkin Yoongi bisa memaafkannya. Tapi baru saja tangannya terangkat hendak meraih ponsel, balasan baru muncul.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji? Apa kau marah?"**

* * *

Wajah Yoongi berubah gelap saat membaca pesan Jimin. "F*cking little sh*t!" makinya sambil berbalik.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook bingung.

Yoongi tak menjawab. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, masih memaki.

Jungkook mendengus. Mood Yoongi jelek sekali.

Jungkook memperhatikan layar ponsel Yoongi lagi.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "MaafTT"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tolong balas pesanku"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "TT"**

* * *

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Jimin pasti sedang kalut sekarang. Jungkook bisa membayangkan wajah frustasi plus paniknya.

 _Drrt~_

Jungkook melirik ponselnya sendiri.

Ada telepon masuk.

Dari Jimin.

Jungkook sontak mengerang kesal. Tak bisakah anak ini meninggalkannya sendirian?! Jungkook mendiamkan telepon Jimin. Tapi anak itu tak mengenal kata menyerah. Dia terus menelepon Jungkook sampai sepuluh menit lamanya.

Jungkook mengerang kesal. Dia terpaksa menjawab telepon Jimin.

"Mwo?"

" _JUNGKOOKKAAAAAHHH!"_ Jungkook menggeram sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping. Jimin mau membuatnya tuli, apa?! _"AKU SUDAH MEMBUAT YOONJI MAAARAAAAAHHHH! HWEEEE! BAGAIMANA INIIIII?!"_

Jungkook mendengus. "Itu urusanmu sendiri." Balasnya kejam.

Jimin sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak terdengar seperti manusia. _"KOOKIEEEEHHHHHHH AYOLAAAAHHHH!"_

Jungkook mendelik. Kookie?! Hanya Yoonji yang boleh memanggilnya itu!

" _TOLONG AKUUUHHH!"_

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya jengah. "Arraseo. Aku akan bicara pada Yoonji. Untuk sekarang jangan hubungi dia dulu."

Sorakan penuh kegembiraan Jimin terdengar, sebelum kemudian suara-suara mengerikan kembali terdengar. _"Dia membencikuuuh… argghhh… idiottt… apa yang sudah kau lakukaaann… Park Jimiiinn… ahhh…"_

Oke, Jungkook tidak akan duduk di sini mendengarkan rengekan-rengekan menyedihkan Jimin. Jadi tanpa permisi dia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan…?

 _LINE!_

Matanya melirik ponsel sang hyung.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji? Apa kau masih marah?TT"**

* * *

Belum sampai sepuluh detik setelah Jimin menelepon Jungkook, dan Jungkook ingat betul sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak menghubungi Yoonji dulu, tapi Jimin malah menchat Yoonji?

Dan apa-apaan stiker-stiker menjijikan itu!?

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kesal. Apa yang sudah dia perbuat…? Seharusnya dia menolak Jimin dari awal. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?!

Jungkook memandang lama ponsel sang hyung, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan mengetik balasan.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Tidak"**

* * *

Apa itu terlihat benar? Ya sudahlah. Jungkook menekan tombol send.

Tak sampai lima detik, balasan Jimin masuk.

Sebuah stiker koala yang menangis dengan ingus meler.

Dan tulisan _'Thank You~'_ raksasa berwarna pink di atasnya.

Jungkook tergoda ingin membalas **'Aku membencimu kau menjijikan'** hanya untuk melihat reaksi Jimin, tapi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hyungnya muncul hanya dengan handuk yang terikat di pinggangnya. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari surai blondenya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat ponselnya yang dipegang Jungkook. "Yak, lancang sekali kau!" marahnya sambil melangkah cepat mendekati Jungkook. Tangannya segera merampas ponselnya. "Siapa bilang kau bisa bermain-main dengan ponselku, hah?!"

Jungkook baru mau membalas, tapi rintihan kesal Yoonji terdengar meminta mereka untuk diam.

"Mian, Yoonjiii!" Yoongi mengirim satu tatapan penuh peringatan kepada Jungkook, sebelum memutar langkahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Di dalam kamar, Yoongi mengecek chatnya dengan Jimin. Merasa jijik saat melihat stiker-stiker yang dikirim Jimin. Sepertinya bocah ini berniat mengirim semua stikernya pada Yoongi. Benar-benar koleksi stiker yang menjijikan buat Yoongi.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Hentikan itu!"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ne? apa?0.o"**

* * *

Yoongi memutar matanya. Sok imut sekali.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Berhentilah mengirim stiker"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Wae?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Mereka menjijikan"**

* * *

:

:

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Mereka menjijikan"**

* * *

Lama. Jimin masih memandangi sebaris kalimat itu. Menjijikan? Padahal stiker-stikernya ini lucu menurut para mantannya. Pokoknya selera yeoja sekali. Tapi ternyata Yoonji tidak menyukainya…

Jimin jadi penasaran stiker-stiker apa saja yang Yoonji miliki.

Akhirnya berbekal tekad dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Jimin mengetikan kalimat di kotak pesannya.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ahh, maaf. Stikermu apa saja memangnya?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Bukan urusanmu"**

* * *

Sadis seperti biasa.

Jimin rasanya mulai kebal –walau harga dirinya masih menjerit-jerit.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Jebal, aku penasaran…TT"**

* * *

Lama, sebelum Yoonji membalasnya.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Oke"**

* * *

Jimin menunggu dengan antisipasi tinggi. Apa Yoonji suka stiker anime? Yang chibi? Apa dia suka sesuatu yang imut? Atau keren? Jangan-jangan tokoh idola kesukaannya? BTS?

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Itu stiker-stiker favoritku"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi stiker-stiker itu.

Stiker pertama adalah seorang pria berotot yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna merah sedang berpose layaknya binaragawan. Stiker kedua tampak kepala yang terpenggal dari tubuhnya dan tulisan _'YOU'_ raksasa berwarna merah darah di bagian tengah bawahnya. Stiker ketiga beruang kumamon berkacamata hitam sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tulisan _'SWAG'_ berwarna kuning di tengahnya. Stiker keempat balon kalimat berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _'F*CK U'_ raksasa berwarna putih di dalamnya. Dan stiker terakhir adalah wajah setan berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah Jimin.

Shit.

Min Yoonji memang bukan yeoja biasa.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo saya kembali^^

Tangan saya gatal ingin membuat YoonMin… maaf… FF lain akan saya usahakan lanjut secepat mungkin^^"

Jadi di FF ini Jungkook dan Jimin sudah kuliah dan dua-duanya jurusan seni tari, Yoongi bekerja sebagai produser musik bareng Namjoon dan Hoseok, Yoonji masih anak SMA. Untuk yang lain masih menunggu. Warna rambut Yoongi kuning pucat mendekati putih(?) sementara Jimin oranye mendekati merah... umm, pokoknya sesuai foto covernya... saya bingung menjelaskannya.

FF ini sebenarnya sudah cukup lama berdiam diri di laptop saya, sekitar satu dua bulan. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk setidaknya mempublish chapt pertama untuk melihat responnya.

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih sekali karena sudah mau membacanya.^^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/29-10-2017/_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n** : Chapt lalu ada banyak kesalahan, pertama, marga Jungkook Min bukan Jeon, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya. Kedua, rambut Yoongi dan Jimin salah tulis, awalnya ada tulisan rambut Yoongi mint, kemudian blonde. Jimin juga salah. Sebenarnya rambut Yoongi kuning pirang sementara Jimin cokelat atau brunette. Saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan tersebut. Saya akan lebih teliti lagi. Terima kasih.

* * *

:::

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly)

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

Yoongi baru saja masuk ke studio, saat Hoseok dan Namjoon mendekatinya dengan wajah anak anjing yang tertendang mereka.

"Hyuung…"

Yoongi memasang wajah dinginnya dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia sudah punya banyak hal yang membuatnya badmood hari ini –salahkan Park Jimin itu. Jadi Yoongi sudah malas berurusan dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Tapi Namjoon menahan lengannya, seakan tidak peka dengan kemurkaan Min Yoongi. Yoongi berbalik hendak mendamprat Namjoon, namun aksinya terhenti karena suguhan wajah penuh dosa Namjoon dan wajah menangis Hoseok yang lengkap dengan ingus melernya.

Ahh… Yoongi masih punya hati.

"Hyuung… maafkan kami… jebal… kami tidak sengaja…" rengek Hoseok sambil meraih lengan Yoongi yang satu lagi.

"Iya, hyung. Maaf…" sahut Namjoon masih dengan wajah seakan semua koleksi pornonya tanpa sengaja terhapus. Penuh kesedihan.

"Kami akan membantumu membuat ulang, hyung… makanya… SROOOT" Hoseok menyeka ingusnya di lengan baju Yoongi. "Tolong maafkan kami."

Yoongi benar-benar tidak yakin apa Hoseok benar-benar tulus meminta maaf atau hanya sedang mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Yoongi menendang tulang kering Hoseok tidak terlalu keras –tapi sanggup membuat sahabatnya itu memekik, kemudian melirik Namjoon yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi.

Yoongi memandangnya lama –membuat Namjoon berkeringat dingin, sampai akhirnya Yoongi berdecih. "Ahh… arraseo."

Namjoon dan Hoseok terbelalak.

"Lepas." Yoongi menepis tangan Namjoon yang sedari tadi bersarang di lengannya. Dia lalu melangkah untuk duduk di kursi produsernya, mengalungkan headphonenya di leher, sembari menatap kedua orang itu. "Jadi kalian hanya akan berdiri di situ seperti orang idiot, atau ke sini membantuku membuat ulang lagu yang kalian hilangkan itu?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon tampak blank sebentar, sebelum senyum cerah mengembang di wajah mereka. Mereka segera melompat dan memeluk Yoongi dengan seruan-seruan gembira.

Yoongi yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu hanya mengerang karena pipi Namjoon yang menempel di pipinya, dan ingus Hoseok yang mengotori lehernya.

* * *

"… _Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal, hyung. Mereka teman-teman yang baik."_

* * *

Kata-kata Jungkook kembali terngiang. Yoongi mendengus.

Diam-diam tersenyum.

'… Mungkin terlalu baik untuk orang sepertiku.'

:

:

Jimin memandangi layar ponselnya.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Selamat pagi, Yoonji~!^^"**

 **JiminJiminJam: *stiker hati***

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji~! Bangun~! Sekolah~!"**

 **JiminJiminJam: *stiker kucing dengan mata hati***

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonjiiii?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Telaaaaaattttt"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "YOOONJIIIIIII! KAMU TELAAAATTT!"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Balas…TT"**

 **JiminJiminJam: *stiker koala menangis dengan ingus meler***

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ah maaf kau tidak suka stiker ini 'kan"**

 **JiminJiminJam: *stiker kumamon menangis sambil menggigit sapu tangan***

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "TT"**

* * *

Jimin masih memandanginya. Lebih tepatnya tulisan di samping pesan-pesannya.

* * *

 _Read_

* * *

Sejak tadi pagi. TADI PAGI!

Rasanya pahit dan sakit hati Jimin. Ini Yoonji jelas-jelas sudah membaca pesannya, tapi tidak membalas sama sekali. Apa Yoonji sedang memakai taktik sok jual mahal? Tapi saat bertemu Yoonji tidak terlihat seperti itu… Yoonji terlihat baik dan perhatian… ramah manis…

Ah…

Apa Jimin yang terlalu agresif? Tapi kalau pedekate 'kan wajar saja…

 _ **Semuanya adil dalam cinta dan Yoonji. –Jimin 2k17**_

Apa mungkin Yoonjinya hanya sedang sibuk ya? Tapi… apa salahnya membalas pesan Jimin? Ralat, apa salahnya membalas pesan dari namja setampan dan seseksi Jimin? Oh ayolah! Ada banyak yeoja yang menginginkan posisi Yoonji saat ini!

"-Min."

Bahkan Jimin sudah menghapus kontak semua mantannya! Karena dia ingin menunjukan kesungguhannya dalam mencintai Yoonji! Kenapa Yoonji tidak mempercayainya?! Bagaimana Jimin bisa membuktikan cintanya?!

"-K Jimin!"

Apa perlu Jimin ke sekolah Yoonji, berteriak "YOONJI SARANGHAE!" di depan kelasnya, lalu merobek baju(untuk taktik abs andalannya), dan melempar kelopak-kelopak mawar ke wajah Yoonji?! PERLUKAH?! KARENA KALAU IYA, JIMIN AKAN KE SANA SEKARANG JUGA DAN-

PLETAK

"AAUH!" Jimin memegangi kepalanya yang ditabok. Saat mendongak, dia mendapati dosen matkul tari kontemporernya, Eunhyuk songsaengnim, melotot ke arahnya. Seketika Jimin menegak salivanya kasar.

"A-ah… songsaengnim…"

Dosennya itu sudah memasang wajah murkanya. "Asyik sekali ya. Saat saya capek-capek ngomong depan kelas, kau malah asyik main hp."

"A-animnida, songsaengni-"

"Keluar."

-MY-

Hoseok memandang bosan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mendebatkan nada mana yang lebih tepat untuk lagu yang sedang –berusaha– mereka pulihkan.

"Nadanya begini!"

"Tapi, hyung! Aku masih ingat saat seminggu lalu kau memperdengarkannya padaku! Nadanya bukan seperti itu!" balas Namjoon frustasi.

"Yak! Tahu apa kau!? Ini laguku!" bentak Yoongi kesal.

Namjoon memasang wajah seriusnya. "Aku sedang membantumu memulihkan lagumu! Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku tidak mau kau salah jalan! Lagumu yang dulu tidak seperti ini! Nadamu salah!"

"GARA-GARA SIAPA COBA!? KALIAN MENGHILANGKANNYA!" jerit Yoongi gemas.

Kedua sahabatnya itu masih bertengkar 'kecil' sementara Hoseok duduk manis di sofa di belakang mereka. Tadi dia mencoba bergabung, tapi hanya karena Hoseok melakukan 'beberapa' kesalahan 'kecil', dia langsung diusir kedua sahabatnya itu.

Menyebalkan.

Perhatian Hoseok kemudian teralih pada ponsel Yoongi yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Diraihnya ponsel yang tak pernah dipassword itu, hanya berniat iseng. Dia membuka galeri foto Yoongi.

Kumamon

Foto Yoonji

Kumamon

Bola basket

Piano

Foto Yoonji

Kumamon

Tempat tidur –wtf

Dan kumamon

Dan lebih banyak kumamon

Obsesi hyungnya ini pada Kumamon rupanya tak pernah lekang oleh umur.

Merasa bosan karena hanya menjumpai Kumamon di galeri Yoongi, Hoseok membuka aplikasi Line. Hoseok tahu resikonya jika sampai ketahuan. Tapi hey! Hoseok bisa lolos dengan mudah! Yoongi tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padanya.

… Well, kecuali kecelakaan menghilangkan lagu milik Yoongi kemarin. Hoseok benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Yoongi melihat mereka seakan Hoseok dan Namjoon adalah orang paling dibencinya di dunia. Makanya itu terakhir kalinya Hoseok akan bermain-main dengan kertas lagu Yoongi –Ya, sebenarnya hanya dia yang menghilangkan, tapi Namjoon juga kena getahnya karena membantu Hoseok mencarinya.

Itu hal lain. Tapi sekedar membuka pesan Yoongi? Hoseok tinggal memainkan aegyonya, maka Yoongi langsung memaafkannya. Lagipula isi line Yoongi tak pernah menarik. Hanya pesan dari Jungkook menanyakan kapan pulang, atau percakapan berisi gombalan sok perhatian Yoongi kepada Yoonji.

Benar-benar brother complex. Hoseok sampai curiga jangan-jangan sahabatnya ini incest.

Hoseok mengernyit saat melihat pesan Line paling atas Yoongi.

'Jimin?'

Keluarganya? Setahu Hoseok, Yoongi hanya punya dua dongsaeng bernama Jungkook dan Yoonji. Temannya pun hanya Hoseok dan Namjoon. Yoongi juga tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka bersosialisasi.

'Sepupunya?' Hoseok menebak-nebak.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Hoseokpun nekat membuka pesan dari Jimin.

Dia membaca percakapan mereka dan sontak berupaya menahan tawa.

Apa-apaan ini? Yoongi menyamar menjadi Yoonji? Hoseok tidak tahu alasannya, tapi ini benar-benar lucu. Bayangkan, seorang Min Yoongi digombali oleh bocah ingusan tidak jelas!

Ah~ apa ini~?

Yoongi belum membalas pesan terakhir Jimin~!

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik hati, Hoseok akan dengan senang hati membantu membalasnya~^3^

:

:

Jimin mengacak surainya kesal. Kini dia sedang duduk di kantin, terusir dari kelasnya. "Eunhyuk songsaengnim kejam." Dengusnya. Tangannya meraih gelas berisi es kopinya dan meminumnya dengan hati kesal.

Sial sekali. Dia lupa buat tugas (karena keasyikan pdkt dengan Yoonji tadi malam –walau Yoonji jarang sekali merespon), dikeluarkan dari kelasnya, dan yang paling parah, Yoonji masih cuek padanya!

Oh gusti, inikah hukuman untuk keplayboyan Jimin? Karena kalau benar begitu, Jimin meminta maaf dari hati yang terdalam… makanya… tolong angkat hukuman ini... tolong bukakan pintu hati Yoonji untuk menerimanya…

… Ah, Jimin mulai ngelantur.

 _LINE~_

Jimin melirik ponselnya dan matanya seketika membelalak.

Pesan dari Yoonji! Gusti! Terima kasih karena sudah mencabut hukuman Jimin!

Dengan secepat kilat Jimin menyambar ponselnya dan membuka pesan Yoonji.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Maaf, tadi Yoonji sedang sibuk :)"**

* * *

Ahhh~! Benarkan? Yoonji-NYA hanya sedang sibuk~! Dan ommo ommo~~! Yoonji-NYA menggunakan emoji! –untuk yang pertama kalinya tanpa diminta Jimin.

Jimin buru-buru membalas pesan Yoonji.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ahh~! Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu ya~^^"**

* * *

Sikap gentle adalah kelemahan yeoja! Jimin membusungkan dada, tanda bangga. Beberapa mahasiswa lain meliriknya, seakan-akan dia orang aneh, tapi Jimin tidak peduli.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Ani~! Yoonji senang kau begitu perhatian pada Yoonji~!*emoticon blushing*"**

* * *

… Yoonji sedikit(SANGAT) berbeda but whatever! Yang penting Jimin happy!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ahh~! Hanya untukmu~~!"**

* * *

Apa terlalu cheesy? Ya sudahlah. Jimin menekan tombol send.

 _LINE~_

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Kyaaa~! Yoonji jadi maluu~~!*emoticon hati merah*"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi balasan Yoonji. Hmm… Yoonji sudah mulai menjadi yeoja normal rupanya. Sepertinya kemarin dia kasar hanya karena mood buruknya. Ya, pasti begitu! Yoonji hanya sedang badmood kemarin!

Jimin meyakinkan diri sendiri.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Apa Yoonji bisa bertanya sesuatu~?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tentu tentu~!^^ Mau Tanya apa?:D"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Ituuu~~~ ummm~~ hihihi~~~"**

* * *

Jimin masih menunggu dengan sabar. Tak memperdulikan jeritan hati kecilnya yang terus memperingatkannya bahwa perubahan Yoonji terlalu drastis dan sangat mencurigakan karena mendadak dia jadi yeoja genit yang sok imut.

Dan Yoongi tadi malam sangat jauh dari kata imut!

 _LINE!_

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Boleh Yoonji memanggilmu oppa~?"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi sebaris kalimat itu. Bunyi lonceng surga bisa didengar di sekelilingnya, dan hati kecilnya sudah ditendang keluar karena HELL! YOONJI MAU MEMANGGILNYA OPPA! –padahal kemarin sikapnya kurang ajar meski tahu Jimin lebih tua BUT YOONJI MAU MEMANGGILNYA OPPA!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "YES YES! PLEASEE! PLEASEE!"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi pesannya. Kentara sekali murahannya. Jimin tidak boleh begini! Dia harus punya harga diri! Jadi dia menghapus sebaris kalimat itu dan menggantinya.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tentu saja~! Aku senang kau mau memanggilku oppa~!:3"**

 **JiminJiminJam: *stiker bayi bebek sedang membentuk sayapnya menjadi hati***

 **KumamonSwag: "Oppa~!"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Iyaa~?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Oppaaa~~~!"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Iyaaaa~~~?"**

* * *

Jimin serasa di surga.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Yoonji mau bilang sesuatu…"**

* * *

Jimin langsung dag-dig-dug.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ya~?"**

* * *

Lama, Jimin menunggui ponselnya itu dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang kentara. Apa yang mau Yoonji bilang? Bahwa dia sedang menyukai seseorang? Dan ingin curhat pada Jimin? Begitu?

HELL NO! Dikiranya Jimin tempat konsultasi percintaan apa?!

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Akuu…"**

* * *

Jimin masih sabar.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Sebenarnya akuuu…"**

* * *

Masih bisa sabar.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Oppa, akuuu…"**

* * *

Jimin mulai merenung, apa Yoonji sedang berusaha meningkatkan kadar darah tingginya ya?

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Aku sebenarnya…"**

* * *

Jimin mulai bête.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ya, Yoonji~? Kamu sebenarnya…?"**

* * *

Berusaha membuat Yoonji langsung menjawab.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Akuu~…"**

* * *

"…"

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Oppa, sarandahnfknaeiohfoai"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi pesan yang baru masuk itu.

"… Hah…?"

:

:

Yoongi merengut. Namjoon mengambil alih studionya, mengutak-ngatik musiknya, masih ngotot bahwa nada Yoongi salah.

Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah dan membiarkan Namjoon mengurusnya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ternyata Namjoon yang salah, maka dia akan langsung memukulnya.

Hmph!

…

… Hmm…

… Hobi tenang sekali setengah jam ini. Padahal biasanya bocah itu tak bisa berdiam diri lebih dari lima menit.

Mencurigakan.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang secara perlahan dan mendapati dongsaengnya itu sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya sambil tertawa tanpa suara.

Lancang sekali.

Yah, bukan masalah besar sih. Yoongi mendengus. Ponselnya itu tak memiliki satu halpun yang menarik. Galerinya pun tak ada yang baru, hanya foto kumamon yang terus bertambah.

Pesanpun tak ada yang menarik. Hanya pesan dari Jungkook dan Yoonji, atau dari Linenya sendiri. Temannya hanya Namjoon dan Hoseok. Ah ya! Ada Jimin juga, well, Jimin bukan temannya. Dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi Yoonji untuk meladeni bocah ganjen yang sok akrab itu. Jadi bisa dibilang Jimin Cuma kenalannya. Itu saja. Tak ada yang baru.

…

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat.

SHIT!

"JUNG HOSEOK!" Yoongi melompat dari kursinya dan nyaris terbang ke arah Hoseok –yang juga terkejut. Tangannya merampas ponselnya dengan kasar sambil memaki sahabatnya itu.

Dia langsung melihat layar ponselnya dan chatnya dengan Jimin terpampang jelas. Dia mengirim deathglare sekilas pada Hoseok, kemudian membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan sahabatnya itu.

Maniknya semakin membulat. "YAK JUNG F*CKING HOSEOK!" murkanya sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja kotak-kotak merah Hoseok -tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang jatuh ke lantai karena dia lepas. "KAU! KAU F*CKING SH*T! AAAH! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAHH! NAMJOOOOOOONNN! TOLOOONG!"

-MY-

"Jadi Jungkook memberikan id-mu pada si Jimin ini karena mencemaskan Yoonji? Dan kau setuju?" Namjoon memastikan.

Yoongi mengangguk, masih dengan wajah murkanya.

Hoseok yang sudah babak belur duduk bersimpuh di lantai, -sok- merenungi kesalahannya.

"Aku berniat membuatnya ilfil… atau setidaknya mengulur waktu sampai Jungkook membereskannya." Yoongi mengacak surainya kesal. "Ahh… dan berkat seseorang, si Jimin ini akan semakin gencar mengejar Yoonji."

Hoseok mempoutkan bibirnya. "Miaaan."

"MIAN GUNDULMU!" Yoongi meledak sambil menghentakkan kakinya murka. "KAU KIRA SEGAMPANG ITU, JUNG HOSEOK?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MINTA KUKULITI!"

Hoseok megap-megap. "A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hyuuunggg~!" erangnya memelas.

"PERSETAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR **_*PIIIP*_** YANG HARUS DI **_*PIIIP*_**!"

Yoongi hendak menjambak rambut Hoseok saking kesalnya, tapi berhasil ditahan Namjoon.

"Sudahlah, hyuuung… maafkan dia." Bujuk Namjoon.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. Mengingat lagi petuah Jungkook.

* * *

"… _Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal, hyung. Mereka teman-teman yang baik."_

* * *

TEMAN-TEMAN BAIK DARI HONGKONG!

Hoseok yang tidak sadar situasi mencoba beraegyo, berpikir Yoongi akan memaafkannya. Sayang sekali aksinya itu malah seperti menyiram bensin ke api kemarahan Yoongi.

YOONGI SUDAH MUAK DENGAN AEGYO!

Baru saja Yoongi hendak mendamprat Hoseok –lagi, ponselnya berbunyi.

 _LINE~!_

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan oppa? Tadi kamu mau bilang apa? Apa itu sarandahnfknaeiohfoai? Bahasa Jermankah? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Zodiakmu apa? Kau suka bayam tidak? Tipe yeoja kesukaan oppa itu berambut hitam sebahu, memiliki gummy smile, berkulit putih, dan berinisial 'M.Y.'. Mirip seseorang yah~"**

* * *

Jangan lupakan stiker beruang kutub putih imut tampak malu-malu.

Apa-apaan bocah ini. Sok-sok ngode segala.

YOONGI MUAK!

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Cerewet. Lupakan pesanku yang tadi. Ponselku dibajak. DAN BERHENTILAH MENGIRIM STIKER!"**

* * *

 _Send._

Yoongi mendengus memandangi tulisan _read_ di samping pesannya. Sepertinya Jimin shock, buktinya tak ada pesan baru dari namja tukang tebar pesona itu.

Kembali ke Jung Hoseok.

Sadar kembali dipandangi Yoongi, Hoseok segera menunduk. "Maaf, hyung~…" cicitnya.

"Tiada kata maaf bagimu!" murka Yoongi kemudian melompat untuk lanjut menghajar Hoseok.

-MY-

Yoongi baru saja keluar dari studionya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju rumah –jaraknya tak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar 20 meter dari studionya.

Yang pertama Yoongi lakukan adalah menelepon Jungkook.

"YAK, KOOK! LAKUKAN SESUATU PADA TEMANMU ITU! AKU MALAS MELADENINYA!" semprot Yoongi langsung.

"Ahh~ aku mengerti, hyung~! Jangan khawatir~!"

"JANGAN KHAWATIR YOUR ASS! KALAU KAU LAMA, AKU YANG AKAN MENGURUSNYA!" marah Yoongi lagi, mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya, hyungku. Hah? Bukan urusanmu."

Lihat dongsaeng manisnya ini. Malah berbicara dengan orang lain saat Yoongi meneleponnya.

"MIN JUNGKOOK!"

"Yaya, hyung. Aku mengerti. Kau sudah mau pulang? Baiklah. Sana pergi."

Yoongi menggeram. "Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?!" marahnya, sudah sampai di depan rumah.

"Hm? Temanku."

Yoongi mengernyit. "Temanmu?" tanyanya sambil meraih handel pintu.

"Park Jimin."

Krieet

Yoongi membuka pintu itu bersamaan dengan Jimin di seberang.

Mereka saling pandang dengan mata melotot. Mulut Yoongi sedikit terbuka, berusaha bersuara, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar.

"… Yoonji…?"

:

:

"Yak, Kookieee~... Kapan Yoonji pulang?" rengek Jimin sambil memainkan pulpennya.

Hari ini dia bermain ke rumah Jungkook, berniat minta maaf secara langsung pada Yoonji karena insiden tadi pagi –sekalian modus.

"Sudah kubilang hari ini dia menginap di rumah temannya." Jawab Jungkook tak acuh, masih serius main game. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku Kookie."

Jimin cemberut. "Lalu ngapain aku ke sini?"

Jungkook mendelik. "… Karena kita ada tugas kelompok…?" jawabnya kesal. "Memangnya kau ada tujuan lain?"

Jimin semakin cemberut. "Percuma kalau tidak ada Yoonji!"

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. "Pulang saja kalau begitu. Tugas kita sudah selesai kok." Usirnya tak berperasaan.

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _Dring~_

Jungkook melirik ponselnya. Telepon dari Yoongi. Dia mengangkatnya.

"Ne, hyung." Jawabnya.

Sejurus kemudian dia sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. Yoongi memang hobi berteriak.

"Ahh~ aku mengerti, hyung~! Jangan khawatir~!" ujar Jungkook enteng.

Jimin memandanginya. "Siapa? Hyungmu?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia belum pernah bertemu hyungnya Jungkook.

"Ya, hyungku." Jawab Jungkook pendek.

"Kalian bicara apa?" Jimin kepo.

Jungkook merengut tak suka. "Hah? Bukan urusanmu."

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya, kesal dengan penolakan Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengus. "Yaya, hyung. Aku mengerti."

Jimin memandangnya bosan. Tidak tertarik dengan percakapaan Jungkook dengan hyungnya. Kalau memang Yoonji tidak akan pulang hari ini, Jimin sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk berada di sini. "Kook, aku pulang yah." Katanya sambil berdiri.

Jungkook mengernyit. "Kau sudah mau pulang? Baiklah. Sana pergi."

Jimin mendengus. Padahal tadi Jungkook yang menyuruhnya segera pulang. Ya sudahlah. Dia meraih tasnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Samar Jimin mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Hm? Temanku."

Jimin tersenyum, Jungkook sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman? Ah~ jalan menuju hati Yoonji semakin mulus saja~

Jimin cekikikan seraya memakai sepatunya. Dia lalu meraih handel pintu, dan membukanya bersamaan dengan seseorang. Pintu terbuka, dan Jimin langsung melongo.

Wajah itu…?

"… Yoonji…?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo, saya kembali!^^ maaf lama.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena chapt lalu banyak missnyaTwT semoga chapt ini lebih baik dari chapt kemarin.

Jadi MinYoon sudah ketemu, yayy^_^

Ah ya, saya mau tambahin peringatan ya, nanti beberapa chapter lagi akan ada time skip, 5 tahun. Saya sudah buat kerangka ceritanya, tinggal ngetiknya saja…TwT semoga masih ditunggu.

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, terima kasih sekali sudah menyukai FF ini, dan terima kasih juga atas pemberitahuan soal kesalahan2 di FF ini, semoga chapt ini bisa bebas dari kesalahanTwT"

Jadi sekali lagi, marga Jungkook adalah Min, rambut Jimin dan Yoongi sesuai cover.

Baiklah, itu saja dulu, terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF ini.

Sekian!^^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/11-12-2017/_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly)

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

 **JIMIN'S POV: ON**

* * *

"Yoonji?"

Orang yang kupanggil _'Yoonji'_ itu masih membelalak. Posenya masih memegang ponsel sementara mulutnya terbuka.

Lucu-tunggu, Park Jimin, bukan itu yang harus kau pikirkan!

… Ini Yoonji 'kan…?

Hmm… wajahnya memang _'Yoonji'_ … tapi rambutnya… tubuhnya…

JAKUNNYA…

… YOONJI NAMJA?!

"Ah, kalian sudah bertemu rupanya."

Min Jungkook muncul dari belakang, cengengesan tak berdosa.

JADI SELAMA INI DIA MENIPUKUKAH?! YOONJI TERNYATA NAMJA?!

SELAMA INI AKU CHATTING DENGAN NAMJA?! MENGIRIM STIKER-STIKER NORAK ITU PADA NAMJA?! BERSIKAP SOK IMUT PADA NAMJA!?

Terlebih lagi- MENCINTAI NAMJA?!

Aku bisa melihat harga diriku terbang menjauh.

"Ini hyungku, Yoongi."

BERANI SEKALI MIN JUNGKOOK INI! BISA-BISANYA DIA MENIPUKU!

PADAHAL KUPIKIR KITA INI SAHABAT! SAHABAT MACAM APA DIA!? MENIPUKU!

HARUSNYA DIA BILANG SAJA PADAKU KALAU YOONJI ITU NAMJA DAN KEBETULAN SAJA WAKTU ITU SEDANG COSPLAY JADI YEOJA!

"Hyung, ini temanku, Jimin."

DIA MEMBUATKU JADI HOMO YANG-

Tunggu.

 _Hyung?_

Aku masih membatu, memandangi _'Yoonji'_ dengan wajah idiot terbaikku.

… Jadi ini Yoongi hyung?

Seketika aku merasa lega. Ternyata aku Cuma salah paham. Ck, bodoh sekali aku berpikiran begitu. Tapi wajah mereka memang mirip sekali. Kulitnya sama-sama putih, surai pirangnya terlihat begitu lembut, matanya begitu cantik, hidungnya sangat sempurna, pipinya gembil sementara bibirnya juga sangat pouty…

Ah… sungguh cantik…

Tunggu, hentikan itu Park Jimin. Yoonji berambut hitam. Yang pirang itu Yoongi hyung. Dia kakak iparmu.

Aku melirik Jungkook.

… Aku jadi kecewa dengan diriku sendiri…

Bagaimana bisa aku meragukan Jungkook…?

Jungkook mana mungkin tega menipuku. Kita 'kan sahabat.

Haha.

Anyway, aku harus menyapa Yoongi hyung. Tidak mau memperburuk kesan pertamaku padanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku seraya tersenyum lebar. "Park Jimin imnida! Sahabat Jungkook! Senang bertemu denganmu, kakak ipar!"

Yoongi hyung secara terang-terangan memasang wajah jijiknya. Aku menghargai kejujurannya.

"Minggir, bocah!" Gerutunya sambil mendorongku ke samping.

Setelah itu dia –setengah berlari- melewatiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Meninggalkanku yang mematung.

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan…?

Jungkook menatapku bosan. "Jadi? Kau akan pergi sekarang atau bagaimana?"

Sebuah usiran.

Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Umm… hyungmu mirip sekali dengan Yoonji…"

Jungkook memandangku aneh. "Tentu saja, mereka bersaudara."

Aku memandangnya. "… Lalu kenapa wajahmu berbeda sendiri…?"

Anak pungutkah…?

"… Yak, kau cari mati, hah…?"

Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku ke tanah, melamunkan kejadian tadi. Wajah Yoongi hyung kembali terbayang di benakku.

Yoongi hyung benar-benar mirip dengan Yoonji…

"… Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada hyungku juga."

* * *

 **JIMIN'S POV: OFF**

* * *

:

:

"MIN JUNGKOOK!"

Sepertinya Yoongi menggunakan kesempatan –Yoonji-sedang-tidak-dirumah– untuk berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Lagipula Jungkook duduk tepat di sampingnya, perlukah dia berteriak seperti itu?

"Yaaa, hyuuung…?" sahut Jungkook malas, untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

"LAKUKAN SESUATU PADA JIMIN!"

"Yaaa, hyuuunggg…"

Jungkook benar-benar merasa frustasi.

Yoongi terus mengatakan hal yang sama.

Bahwa dia benar-benar mendapat kesan pertama yang buruk dengan Jimin, bahwa bocah itu benar-benar kurang ajar karena berani memanggilnya kakak ipar pada pertemuan pertama, mengatakan dia tak akan membiarkan Yoonji menikahi namja ganjen itu dan terus memaki sebelum kembali mengulang dua kalimat yang sama.

"MIN JUNGKOOK!"

"LAKUKAN SESUATU PADA JIMIN!"

For God's sake, Jungkook mengerti! Yoongi tak perlu meracaukan itu berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak!

Kemudian Yoongi juga menceritakan dosa sahabat kudanya tadi. Membuat chat menjijikan dengan Jimin, memanggilnya oppa, dan yang paling parah, memakai emoji hati! YOONGI TAK AKAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL GIRLY BEGITU!

"DIA SUDAH BUKAN KENALANKU LAGI!" jerit Yoongi.

Kemudian Yoongi terus berkicau tentang mood buruknya selama sejam lamanya. Mengulang-ngulang hal yang sama.

Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa duduk dan mendengarkan layaknya dongsaeng yang baik.

Bayangkan itu.

 _Drrtt_

Kicauan Yoongi terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia menyambar ponselnya dengan gusar, bersumpah jika itu Jimin, maka dia akan-

Oh, rupanya Yoonji.

Jungkook memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang mendadak berubah cerah. 'Rupanya Yoonji.' Batinnya, sudah bisa menebak.

* * *

 **YoonJiMon: "Oppa~ apa kau sudah pulang?^^"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Oppa sudah pulang, Yoonjiiii~~~~!*stiker hati*"**

* * *

Yoongi tahu dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah memakai stiker hati, apalagi yang berwarna merah muda. Tapi Yoonji selalu menjadi pengecualian.

* * *

 **YoonJiMon: "Syukurlah~^^ apa kau dan Kookie oppa sudah makan?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Awww~~! Putri kecil oppa perhatian sekaliii~~! *stiker kissy face*"**

 **YoonJiMon: "Oppa-_- hentikan itu. Kenapa kau tambah alay, sih?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Soalnya oppa mencintaimuuu~~*stiker hati* kapan pulaaangggg~~? Oppa kangeeeeennnn~~*stiker kumamon menangis sambil menggigit tisu*"**

 **YoonJiMon: "Besok, oppa. Kau berlebihan-_-"**

* * *

Ugh, dikatain berlebihan oleh adikmu sendiri…

* * *

 **YoonJiMon: "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kalian sudah makan?"**

* * *

Yoongi melirik Jungkook. "Kau sudah makan?"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk lengan Yoongi. "Belum, hyuuungg…"

Tumben manja. Pasti ada maunya.

"Belikan sate kambing dong…"

Tuh kan.

Tapi Yoongi tidak peduli.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Sudah dooong~~ kami makan sampai kenyang~~!"**

* * *

Jungkook mendelik saat melihat balasan Yoongi.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Yoonji bagaimana? Sudahkah~? Jaga kesehatan loh~! Jangan makan gorengan terus~! Makan buah juga~! Duh putri cantik oppa~~!^3^"**

 **YoonJiMon: "Sudah, kami pesan pizza"**

 **YoonJiMon: *picture sent***

* * *

Yoongi memandangi foto itu, sementara Jungkook sudah ngiler di sampingnya. Di foto itu, Yoonji tampak memamerkan sekotak pizza bersama dua sahabatnya. Mereka tampak bersenang-senang.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Kalian makan pizza dengan nanas di atasnya?"**

 **YoonJiMon: "Iya. Kenapa?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Yoonji"**

 **YoonJiMon: "Ne?"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Sesungguhnya yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ini adalah aib keluarga yang sungguh membuat oppa sedih dan kecewa, maksud oppa, siapa yang makan pizza dengan nanas di atasnya? Kalian menghancurkan pizza itu sendiri. Tapi oppa memaafkanmu karena kau terlihat manis sekali dengan piyama itu"**

 **YoonJiMon: "-_-"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Jangan beri oppa emoticon itu"**

 **YoonJiMon: *stiker kumamon menunjukan jari tengahnya***

* * *

Yoongi langsung merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"MIN JUNGKOOK! KAU LIHAT ITU?! DIA- DIA BARU SAJA BERSIKAP KASAR PADAKU!"

Jungkook memandangnya bosan. "Yah… dia sudah SMA. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin jadi polos selamanya. _Kau juga menyebalkan, sih_." dia mengecilkan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "ANI! TIDAK BOLEH BEGITU!" pekiknya tak terima layaknya seorang ibu yang baru saja mendengar anak balitanya memaki.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "MIN YOONJI SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MELAKUKAN ITU"**

 **YoonJiMon: "Aku menirumu, _o-p-p-a_ ;p"**

* * *

Yoongi memandang balasan Yoonji horror.

* * *

 **YoonJiMon: "Sudah dulu ya, oppa~ Sampai bertemu besok~~ love you~~^^"**

* * *

Ponsel Yoongi –secara dramatis- jatuh dari genggamannya. Dia mengeluarkan hembusan napas tertahannya, memasang wajah tak percaya, sebelum satu tangannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"ARGGHHH!" teriaknya dramatis.

Jungkook tahu. Jungkook juga merasakan yang sedang kalian rasakan sekarang.

Jijik.

Hyungnya ini memang selalu berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut Yoonji.

"Ini pertama kalinya… ah… bagaimana ini… panutan macam apa aku ini…"

Jungkook memandangi hyungnya yang sedang mengalami mental breakdown. Sejujurnya ingin pergi dari situ, tapi sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, dia hanya bisa duduk menemani sang hyung yang mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara mencurigakan.

"Ahhhh… why… Min Yoongi… kau bodoh sekaliiihhh… ahhhh… Yoonjeeeh… maafkan oppa… putri kecilkuuu… aku sudah menodaimuuuhh… ahhh… Min Yoongeeehh… aku membencimuuu…"

Entah kenapa terasa seperti dejavu untuk Jungkook.

-MY-

* * *

 _-Esoknya…_

* * *

Jimin menimang-nimang ponsel di tangannya. Dia menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Dia menggerakan kursi putarnya untuk kembali menghadap meja belajarnya. Kemudian matanya menatap sedih tumpukan tugas di hadapannya.

Sudah seharian ini dia belum menchat Yoonji. Selain karena tugas-tugasnya yang mencekik, dia juga ingin minta maaf langsung padanya. Tadi dia mengekori Jungkook pulang ke rumah dengan satu tujuan, bertemu Yoonji.

Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bertemu dengan Yoonji sama sekali tadi.

Yang ada hanya hyungnya Jungkook.

Jimin masih ingat tatapan membunuh yang dikirimkan Yoongi secara terang-terangan.

Mengerikan.

Hahh… Yoonji…

Jimin memejamkan matanya.

Mengingat kembali pipi gembil Yoonji, senyum manisnya, mata kucingnya, rambut pirangnya- tunggu! Itu Yoongi! Bukan Yoonji!

Jimin memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Yoonji berambut hitam sebahu! Bukan pirang pendek!

Walau Jimin akui tubuh keduanya sama-sama pendek dan mungil. Tapi hei! Yoonji punya dada yang besa-

 _'AAAAHHHH! PARK JIMIN! HENTIKAN ITU! JANGAN NODAI YOONJI DI PIKIRANMU! DASAR NAMJA MESUM! KAU HARUS MENUNGGU MALAM PERTAMA BARU BISA MEMIKIRKAN YANG IYA-IYA TENTANG YOONJI!'_ Jimin menjambak surainya frustasi.

 _LINE!_

Jimin hampir terjungkal dari kursinya –saking kagetnya. Dia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Dia lalu memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat layar ponselnya dari jauh. Notifikasi masuk dari Line.

 _'YOONJIKAH?!'_

Jimin nyaris terbang ke ranjangnya. Disambarnya ponselnya itu dan membaca notifikasinya dengan lebih jelas.

Sejurus kemudian dia sudah melompat-lompat di ranjangnya sambil berteriak-teriak girang.

YOONJI MENCHATNYA DULUAN!

Jimin merasa salah satu keinginan hidupnya terwujud.

Dengan penuh semangat dia membuka notifikasi itu, posisinya kini duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjangnya.

Tugas-tugas kuliahnya terlupakan begitu saja.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "P"**

* * *

Oh! Sangat frontal! Apakah Yoonji mengkodekan bahwa dia ingin Jimin Junior?

… Wait, Park Jimin, hentikan itu!

Baru saja Jimin hendak membalas dengan kalimat **"Aduh Yoonjiii~! Tunggu malam pertama ya~!"** , pesan Yoonji masuk.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Salah tekan."**

* * *

Pupuslah sudah harapan Jimin. Padahal dia sudah membayangkan sepuluh tahun ke depan, setelah Yoonji lulus SMA, Jimin akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali memeluknya, lalu setelah Yoonji lulus kuliah, Jimin akan melamarnya di depan semua orang, mereka menikah, making love –uhuk, punya rumah yang bagus, serta tiga anak yang lucu-lucu.

Ah…

… Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa Yoonji salah tekan…?

Ada tiga ide yang muncul di benak Jimin.

Pertama, sesungguhnya Yoonji sedari tadi menunggui chatan Jimin sampai terkantuk-kantuk, hingga tanpa sengaja salah tekan dan mengirimnya pada Jimin.

Kedua, Yoonji ngode ingin Jimin menchatnya, tapi tidak tahu harus membawa alasan apa.

Ketiga, Yoonji memang salah tekan- oke lupakan yang itu.

Omg~ ternyata Yoonji mencintainya~!

Jimin girang sendiri.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonjiiii~~!^3^"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Apa"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ituuu" *stiker kumamon malu-malu* "Aku ingin minta maaf soal insiden ponselmu dibajak ituu~ aku ingin minta maaf langsung sebenarnyaaa~ tapi kamu hilang terus sih~~"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Oh"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi satu kata itu. Yoonji memang ratunya jual mahal.

Tapi Jimin tidak akan menyerah.

Ide gila terlintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau dia mengajak Yoonji kencan? Jimin 'kan sudah menchatnya cukup lama, sudah waktunya mereka bertemu langsung 'kan? Jimin ingin mengagumi kecantikan Yoonji secara live!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji! Maukah kau kencan denganku? *stiker koala berlutut layaknya pangeran*"**

* * *

Jimin menunggu balasan Yoonji dengan hati deg-degan.

 _LINE!_

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "G"**

* * *

"…"

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Itu salah tekankah"**

 **KumamonSwag: "G"**

* * *

-MY-

* * *

 _-Beberapa hari kemudian…_

* * *

"WHAT?! KAU BILANG AKU AKAN KENCAN DENGANNYA?!" bentak Yoongi murka.

Jungkook di hadapannya hanya memainkan jarinya gugup. "Mian hyuuungg… habisnya dia terus merengek padaku…"

"KAU GILA!? AKU BAHKAN SUDAH MENOLAKNYA SEBELUMNYA! F*CK!" maki Yoongi sambil memukul-mukul sofa.

Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi. "A-aku punya alasan juga kok, hyung…"

Yoongi mendelik. "APA?!"

Jungkook gelagapan. "S-siapa tahu kau bisa membuatnya ilfil… atau semacamnya…" cicitnya gugup. "Kau bisa membuat Jimin berhenti mengejar Yoonji!"

Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya –tapi wajahnya masih merah pertanda dia marah.

Jungkook benar juga. Jadi yang perlu Yoongi lakukan hanya bersikap buruk selama kencannya dengan Jimin 'kan…?

"Baiklah." Jungkook nyengir mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Tunggu."

Yoongi menatapnya horror.

"… Aku 'kan pergi sebagai Yoonji…" suara Yoongi mengecil. "… Jangan bilang kalau aku harus-"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Seokjin hyung! Dia akan mendandanimu!" Jungkook memberi jempolnya bangga.

Yoongi merasa ingin mencekik bocah itu sekarang juga.

:

:

Malamnya, Yoongi mendapat pesan dari Jimin.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji~^3^"**

* * *

Bocah ular ini.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "APA"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Aku sudah tidak sabar hari minggu nanti!*stiker bebek dengan kostum cheerleader*"**

* * *

Yoongi ingin membanting ponselnya, tapi dia menahan diri.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Ada banyak sekali tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan! Kuharap kau akan menyukainya~^^"**

* * *

Yoongi berdecih. Bocah playboy. Jangan harap Yoongi akan membiarkannya mendapatkan Yoonji!

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Kau pengalaman ya. Tentu saja karena kau PLAYBOY"**

* * *

Yoongi tertawa jahat. Rasakan itu! Mau bilang apa lagi dia?!

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yup~! Aku pengalaman! Jadi semoga tidak mengecewakan~" *stiker beruang menari girang***

* * *

Anak ini tidak paham sarkasme atau memang kelewat tebal muka, Yoongi sudah tidak tahu lagi.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Tentu saja tidak akan mengecewakan, yeoja-yeojamu akan setuju"**

* * *

Yoongi merasa kesal –meski dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Kau cemburu ya~ *emoticon wink-wink*"**

* * *

Najis.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tenang saja, Yoonjiii~! Kau hanya satu-satunya bagiku!" *stiker kumamon memberikan hati* "Aku sudah menghapus semua kontak mantanku demi kamu~" *foto dikirim***

* * *

Yoongi melihat daftar kontak yang dikirim Jimin, hasil screenshot. Hanya ada appa, umma, Jungkook dan beberapa nama namja.

Yoongi diam sejenak, sebelum jari-jarinya bergerak membalas.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Kenapa kau begitu menyukaiku?"**

* * *

Semenit kemudian, balasan Jimin masuk.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Karena kau berbeda."**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Aku memikirkan banyak hal saat mengetik ini. Mungkin akan terdengar seperti gombalan, tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku tulus. Yoonji ah. Kenapa aku menyukaimu? Bukan, kenapa aku mencintaimu? Karena senyummu. Senyummu begitu cantik. Apa aku pernah memberitahumu? Aku selalu mengatakannya di pikiranku saat bersama denganmu waktu itu. Kau tersenyum manis sekali padaku, mendengarkanku bercerita dengan sabar, tertawa saat mendengar lelucon absurdku (yang bahkan membuat Jungkook mengerang), kau begitu baik dan sempurna"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Jadi aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin melihat senyuman itu lebih sering lagi. Aku tak bisa berjanji yang muluk-muluk. Ada kemungkinan senyummu akan luntur karenaku. Ada kemungkinan aku membuatmu marah. Ada kemungkinan aku membuatmu membenciku. Dan aku pasti akan membenci diriku sendiri jika suatu saat itu terjadi."**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh. senyumanmu yang begitu indah bagiku. aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoonji ah."**

* * *

Wow. Benar-benar playboy kelas kakap.

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Yoongi.

Walau cheesy dan sedikit norak, Yoongi bisa merasakan ketulusan itu.

Sedikit.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: *Foto dikirim***

* * *

Foto Jimin sedang tersenyum manis sementara rambutnya berantakan dan hanya mengenakan kaos hitam biasa –tapi terlihat begitu tampan.

Jari salah satu tangannya membentuk hati.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Saranghae, Min Yoonji~! Aku pasti akan membuatmu melihatku!"**

* * *

... Yoonjinya memang sangat hebat, begitu cantik, baik, perhatian, sempurna.

Karena itulah namja setampan Jimin bisa jatuh cinta padanya sampai seperti ini.

Yoongi paham kenapa Jimin bisa sampai seperti ini.

Karena Yoongi juga sangat mencintai Yoonji, menyayanginya sepenuh hati, karena dia adalah putri kecil Yoongi.

... Yoongi tahu.

… Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin sangat mencintai-

…

… Yoonji.

… Sangat…

Cuma Yoonji.

...

… Bukan Yoongi.

...

… Hm…?

* * *

 _… Kenapa Yoongi menangis?_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo saya kembali!^_^ maaf telat! Saya mulai UAS hari ini, jadi anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan karena saya akan absen ngetik selama dua minggu.

Tapi saat libur nanti saya rasa saya bisa mengetik dengan lebih bebasTwT semoga di tunggu!^^

Saya mau minta maaf jika ceritanya gaje –bagaimanapun ini genrenya humor, dan maaf juga jika tidak lucu –selera humor saya rada receh.

Saya sudah membaca review-review yang masuk, maaf telat ya!^_^" ah tapi saya senang bisa menghibur, bahkan ada yang bilang ff ini moodboasternya, saya senang sekali saat membacanyaXD semoga chapt ini juga bisa menghibur, hehehe^_^"

Baik, sekian dari saya.

Terima kasih banyak!^_^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/22-1-2018/_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly), slight angst

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

"Hyung?"

Yoongi tersentak mendengar suara Jungkook. dia mendongak, menemukan dongsaengnya itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hyung?"

Yoongi menyeka air matanya kasar. "Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk, bocah!"

Jungkook tak mengindahkan gerutuan Yoongi, dia mendekat kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Yoongi. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Yoongi melengos, tak mau menjawab.

Jungkook tanpa peringatan merampas ponsel Yoongi dan melompat menjauh. Sebelum Yoongi sempat bereaksi, mata Jungkook sudah jelajatan membaca pesan Yoongi.

"YAK!"

Yoongi menerjang Jungkook dan berusaha merampas ponselnya, sayangnya Jungkook dan roti sobeknya jauh lebih kuat dari tubuh kurang olahraga Yoongi.

"MIN JUNGKOOK!"

Yoongi men-tackle Jungkook dengan tenaga terakhirnya, membuat dirinya dan Jungkook terjungkal ke lantai dengan posisi Yoongi menindih Jungkook.

"Kembalika-"

Brak

"Ahh! Kalian berdua beri-si… k…" suara Yoonji yang membuka kasar pintu kamar Yoongi mengecil. Dia memandangi pemandangan mencurigakan Yoongi dan Jungkook di hadapannya.

Yoongi dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoonji dengan wajah shock. Salah satu lengan Jungkook melingkar mesra di pinggang Yoongi sementara kaki Yoongi terselip di antara kedua kaki kekar Jungkook.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang.

Sampai Yoonji mengangkat ponselnya.

 _Jepret_

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan~!"

Blam

Yoongi dan Jungkook masih termangu di posisi masing-masing, sampai suara girang Yoonji terdengar.

"Seyoungiyaaa~! Kedua kakakku ternyata incest~! Kyaaa~~! Akan kukirimkan fotonya~~!"

Yoongi segera bangkit dari acara tindih-tindihnya dan melompat ke pintu dengan panik.

"YOONJEEEE! INI TIDAK SEPERTI KELIHATANNYA!"

:

:

Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Yoonji mengunci diri di kamar, tak membiarkan Yoongi masuk dan menjelaskan. Dongsaeng cantiknya itu malah sibuk berfangirl ria dengan teman 'Seyoung'nya ini.

Yoongi gigit jari.

Apalagi saat kembali dan menemukan Jungkook tengah duduk bersila di ranjangnya, tampak asyik membaca chatnya dengan Jimin.

Benar-benar lancang.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Yoongi merampas ponselnya dari tangan Jungkook.

"Ahh! Hyuung! Aku masih baca!" rengek Jungkook sambil berusaha merebut kembali ponsel Yoongi.

Yoongi tak peduli. Ini ponselnya. Jungkook tak berhak meski hanya sesentipun.

"Keluar kau!" usir Yoongi sambil menendang kecil Jungkook agar minggir dari ranjangnya.

Tapi Jungkook tak bergeming.

Dasar Jungkook dan roti sobeknya.

Yoongi jadi kepikiran untuk olahraga.

"Chat kalian lumayan banyak juga ya, hyung~!"

Sekarang bocah ini mulai menggodanya.

"Berisik."

Jungkook mengerling. "Rupanya ada yang mulai melembek~~!"

Yoongi mendelik. "Lembek apaan! MINGGIR!"

Jungkook dengan cepat menangkap kaki Yoongi yang tadinya ditujukan untuk wajah tampan Jungkook. "Kenapa kau menangis hyung?"

Kali ini dia berwajah serius.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "… Kau salah lihat."

Jungkook tak bergerak. Masih menatap Yoongi tajam.

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. "… Umm… mungkin… aku hanya sedikit cemburu pada Yoonji…"

Jungkook melepas pegangannya dari kaki Yoongi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Jimin sangat menyukainya…" Yoongi menunduk dengan wajah sedih yang teramat manis bagi Jungkook. "… Tidak ada yang menyukaiku seperti itu…"

"Maksudmu?"

"… Kau tahu… hyung 'kan kasar… tidak ada yeoja yang mau mendekati hyung… hyung tak akan pernah disukai seperti Yoonji…" gumam Yoongi. "Karena Yoonji baik dan menyenangkan… sementara hyung…"

Jungkook berdecih. Dia meraih kedua lengan Yoongi dan menariknya secara paksa hingga membuat Yoongi jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Jungkook.

Sialan, sejak kapan anak ini tumbuh jadi sebesar ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan…?!" rutuk Yoongi kesal.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu meraih dagu Yoongi, menyejajarkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau manis, hyung." Ucap Jungkook, seketika membuat Yoongi geli.

"Aku bukan incest."

Jungkook tertawa renyah. "Aku juga bukan, hyung~! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat."

Yoongi masih cemberut.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul. "Kau manis, hyung. Bahkan menurutku kau lebih manis daripada Yoonji." Jemarinya beralih mengusap pipi Yoongi. "Akan ada yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, hyung. Bahkan melebihi rasa suka Jimin pada Yoonji."

"… Ngomong tanpa bukti…" keluh Yoongi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jungkook tertawa. "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku hyung~!" dia mengusap surai Yoongi. "Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi nanti. Pasti akan ada yang mencintaimu. Entah namja atau yeoja."

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. "Aku normal."

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Orang bisa berubah, hyung."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "Arraseo… gomawo…"

Jungkook mengangguk, senang karena berhasil menghibur Yoongi.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Jungkook menggeleng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Shirreo~! Kau empuk, hyung~!"

"Yak! Kau mengataiku gendut?!" murka Yoongi sambil berontak.

Jungkook cengengesan. "Bukan begitu, hyung~! Aku hanya-"

Blam

"Oppa~! Apa masih ada su-s… u…"

Jungkook dan Yoongi menoleh, menemukan Yoonji yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap mereka berdua dengan kedua mata membulat.

"…"

 _Jepret_

Blam

Drap drap drap

"SEYOUNG AH~~! KAU TAKKAN PERCAYA DENGAN APA YANG BARU SAJA KULIHAT!"

Hening.

Yoongi masih terpaku di pangkuan Jungkook, sementara Jungkook cekikan.

"… YAK MIN YOONJI!"

:

:

Sudah seharian ini Yoonji tidak membalas pesan Jimin.

Padahal besok mereka kencan.

Apa Yoonji marah karena Jimin memaksa…?

Jimin jadi merasa sedih. Dia sedikit berguling-guling di ranjangnya, sebelum tangannya meraih ponselnya dan mulai membaca chatnya dengan Yoonji.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji~!"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji apa kabar? *stiker kumamon gembira*"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji lagi ngapain?^^"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji udah makan belum?^3^"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Semoga besok cuacanya cerah ya~!"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji sudah siap besok?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji nanti kita janjiannya dimana?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "YOONJI ADA PEMBUNUH DI RUMAHKU! TOLONG AKU!"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi satu kata yang tertera di samping setiap pesannya.

 _Read_

Yoonji kejam. Ada pembunuh di rumah Jimin juga tidak dia pedulikan?

Jimin sedih. Rasanya mau menangis. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengetik pesan baru untuk Yoonji.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonji…?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah… jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa..."**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tolong balas pesanku…"**

* * *

Jimin melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Kembali memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sedikit berguling-guling sebelum kembali ke posisi semula memandang langit-langit.

Apa yang salah…?

Mungkin memang seharusnya dia tidak menyudutkan Jungkook ya… memaksa sahabat(sepihak)nya itu untuk mengiyakan ajakan kencannya dengan Yoonji…

Seharusnya Yoonji menerima tawaran kencannya dengan kemauannya sendiri…

Ah… Jimin pabbo…

 _Line!_

Tangan Jimin secara otomatis menyambar ponselnya. Jimin melotot saat membaca pengirim pesan baru itu.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Kau berisik"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Yoonjiii~! Akhirnya kau membalas pesanku!T.T"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Besok kita mau kemana memangnya"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Oh ya! Aku sampai lupa memberitahumu! *stiker koala malu-malu* aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain~!^^"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Tipikal"**

* * *

 _Jleb_

Jimin tanpa sadar memegangi dadanya –merasa satu kata itu bagaikan jarum yang tepat menusuk jantungnya. Benar juga… kencannya ini biasa sekali… sama saja dengan mantan-mantannya… padahal Yoonji spesial…

… Jimin tidak boleh begini.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Kalau begitu besok aku akan mengejutkanmu!"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Ha?"**

 **JiminJiminJam: "Akan kuberikan padamu kencan terbaik dalam hidupmu, Yoonjiya! *stiker koala dengan mata berapi* akan kukabari lagi nanti! Adios!"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Hei! Apa maksudmu!"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Park Jimin!"**

 **KumamonSwag: "Aish"**

* * *

Ya! Jimin sudah bertekad! Dia akan membuat kencan terbaik dalam hidupnya!

"Lihatlah aku, Min Yoonji! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"

-MY-

* * *

 _-Hari-H…_

* * *

"Hissshhh…!"

Yoongi mendesis ke arah Seokjin. Posisinya kini tersudut di sudut kamarnya. Sementara Seokjin tak peduli dan tetap melangkah mendekatinya dengan kedua benda laknat itu di tangannya.

"Jauhkan. Itu. Dariku." Geram Yoongi sambil memasang wajah galak terbaiknya.

Seokjin memutar kedua matanya. "Ayolah, Yoongiya! Kau berkencan! Kau harus tampil cantik!" omelnya sambil melambai-lambaikan high heels putih dan gaun pendek tali spaghetti berwarna merah mudanya.

"Tidak perlu! Misiku 'kan hanya membuatnya ilfil!" tolak Yoongi keras.

Jungkook di samping Seokjin sudah mencak-mencak. "Ayolah, hyung! Kau kehabisan waktu!" ujarnya. "Dan jangan teriak-teriak, hyung! Kau mau Yoonji mendengarmu?"

Yoonji memang sedang di rumah saat ini. Lebih tepatnya di kamarnya.

Yoongi harus berhati-hati saat keluar nanti. Tentu saja membiarkan putri kecilnya itu melihat penampilan yeojanya bukan ide bagus.

… Tunggu, Min Yoongi. bukan itu yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang.

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pikiranku, ya! Aku tidak mau memakai itu!" raung Yoongi kesal.

Seokjin mendengus. "Jungkook, tahan dia."

Yoongi melotot. ENTENG SEKALI SEOKJIN BICARA!

"Baik, hyung~!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jungkook melompat menerkam Yoongi –membuat namja manis itu menjerit kecil.

Seokjin tersenyum setan.

"Mari kita mulai~!"

"ANDWAEEE!"

:

:

Butuh sekitar sejam bagi Seokjin untuk mendandani Yoongi. Yoongi terus-terusan berontak dalam kekangan Jungkook, dan sungguh Seokjin ingin mencekiknya saat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat hendak dipakaikan make-up.

Oh well, yang penting Yoongi sudah siap sekarang.

Dan Seokjin sangat puas dengan karyanya.

Yoongi terlihat cantik sekali dengan wig hitam sebahu. Wajahnya dibubuhi makeup tipis, blush-on di kedua pipinya dan lipstick berwarna merah muda di bibirnya. Jangan lupakan gaun merah muda dengan tali spaghetti yang membungkus tubuh Yoongi dengan sempurna dan juga high heels putihnya.

Dada Yoongi juga diberi sumpalan agar menyerupai dada Yoonji.

Seokjin merasa hebat.

Sementara Yoongi merasa ternoda.

Dia akan mengingat ini.

"Aku benci kalian." Gerutu Yoongi kesal. Dia duduk di tepi ranjangnya, cemberut dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Seokjin mengerling. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoongiya~!"

Yoongi mendelik.

"Kau cantik, hyung~! Seandainya kau bukan hyungku, aku pasti sudah mengajakmu kencan~!" puji Jungkook manis. "Jimin sangat beruntung~!"

Yoongi semakin cemberut. "Kalian sama sekali tak membuatku senang!"

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya. "Sama-sama. Sekarang, pastikan saja kau tidak akan terjatuh. Aku sudah sengaja memilih sepatu yang heelnya tidak tinggi."

"Bagaimana dengan suaraku?"

"Coba tinggikan! Dan bilang saja ke Jimin kalau tenggorokanmu sedang tidak enak." Jawab Jungkook.

Yoongi mendengus. "… Arraseo." Dia mencoba berdiri, dan nyaris terjatuh tapi untungnya segera ditangkap oleh Jungkook.

Seokjin melihat jam. "Yoongi! kau hampir terlambat! Ayo cepat!"

Yoongi dengan tertatih-tatih melangkah keluar kamar dengan lengan Jungkook yang melingkari bahunya sementara Seokjin mengekor di belakang.

Tapi baru saja mereka keluar kamar, suara Yoonji sudah mengejutkan mereka.

"Oppa? Oh! Ada Seokjin oppa juga!"

Jungkook buru-buru memeluk Yoongi agar semakin dalam kepelukannya.

Seokjin dengan sigap menghadang Yoonji. "Y-Yoonjiya! Apa kabar?"

Yoonji tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja~!" dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook dan yeoja misterius di pelukannya. "Siapa itu?"

"Yeojachingu oppa. Dia sedang merasa tidak enak badan… jadi oppa akan mengantarnya pulang!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Yoonji ataupun umpatan Yoongi, Jungkook sudah menuntun Yoongi ke pintu depan dengan setengah berlari.

Blam

Yoonji memandangi pintu yang dibanting dengan alis berkerut. "Kook oppa punya yeojachingu…? Kenapa aku baru tahu?"

Seokjin cengengesan. "N-namanya juga mahasiswa! Pasti punya banyak rahasia! Kalau maharaja pasti punya banyak berlian! Mahahahaha!"

Tawa Seokjin membahana.

Sementara Yoonji sudah merengut mendengar candaan gajenya.

"Kau tak berubah ya, oppa."

Seokjin semakin gugup. "U-uhh, kalau begitu oppa pulang duluan ya~! Bye!"

Dan tanpa menunggu respon Yoonji, Seokjin sudah berlari meninggalkannya –takut mulutnya akan bocor jika harus memandang wajah Yoonji lebih lama lagi.

Blam

Yoonji memandang pintu yang dibanting itu sejenak. Dia kemudian meraih ponselnya lalu mendial sahabatnya.

"Ya… Seyoung ah…" Yoonji memandang lantai, terlihat sedih sekali. "Ternyata Kook oppa sudah punya yeojachingu…"

"… Ya… bagaimana dengan FF KookGi kita…? Aku jadi kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkannya…"

-MY-

Jimin mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah 9 pagi.

Jimin tahu kencannya dengan Yoonji seharusnya masih setengah jam lagi. Tapi di sinilah dia, duduk di bangku taman tempat dia janjian dengan Yoonji. Dia sudah tak sabar lagi. Dia ingin segera bertemu Yoonji dan membawanya ke dua puluh spot terbaik di kota ini.

… Ya. Kau tidak salah baca. Dua puluh. Dalam waktu setengah hari.

Jimin ingin mengejutkan Yoonji. Semalam suntuk si namja tampan kita menggoogle berbagai spot yang mungkin akan disukai Yoonji. Dia juga mengganggu Jungkook dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar apa saja yang disukai Yoonji dan apa yang tidak boleh Jimin lakukan.

Masih segar di ingatan Jimin, makian Jungkook karena Jimin meneleponnya setiap sepuluh menit saat tengah malam. Jimin tak menyalahkannya, tapi alangkah baiknya jika Jungkook bisa bekerja sama, bagaimanapun juga Jimin ingin membuat Yoonji terkesan.

Tentu hal itu tak akan bisa dia dapatkan jika hanya membawa Yoonji ke taman bermain.

Jimin ingin membuat Yoonji merasa spesial. Membuat Yoonji merasa menjadi yeoja paling bahagia di muka bumi. Dan Jimin akan segera mewujudkannya sebentar lagi.

Siapa tahu dia bisa mendapat ciuman di pipi.

Oh! Jimin tahu! Ciuman di bibir terlalu cepat di kencan pertama! Mungkin Yoonji akan membiarkan Jimin menciumnya di kencan ke 20 –atau kalau semuanya lancar, Jimin bisa mendapatkannya di kencan ke 11.

Memikirkannya membuat Jimin tak sabaran.

:

:

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Tapi tak seorangpun terlihat secantik dan sesempurna Yoonji.

Yoonji di mana?

Jimin mengecek jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi jam sepuluh… Yoonji terlambat hampir sejam.

Jimin jadi was-was.

Apa Yoonji meng-php-kannya? Atau Yoonji lupa? Bagaimana kalau Yoonji tidak bisa pergi karena dilarang hyung galaknya - _yang kalau Jimin tidak salah namanya Yoongi_ \- itu?

Bagaimana ini?

Apa Jimin lari saja ke rumah Yoonji?

Tapi biasanya kalau kencan itu artinya sepasang muda mudi janjian ketemu di suatu tempat 'kan? Kalau Jimin yang nyamperin, itu sudah bukan kencan lagi!

Jimin juga masih punya (sisa-sisa) harga diri!

… Tapi Yoonji…

Saat Jimin sedang konflik batin, dia tak menyadari seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan nafsu membunuh yang kentara.

"YAK PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin menoleh, menemukan Yoonji sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Auh~! Dia cantik sekali~! Berlari ke arah Jimin dengan menenteng kedua sepatu high heels putih di kedua tangannya, wajah garang memerah, dan juga suara berat nan seraknya mengeluarkan makian dan sumpah serapah untuk orang bernama Park Jimin. Ckckck, siapa itu Park Jimin, beraninya membuat Yoonjinya kesal.

…

… Hmmm…?

Dan sebelum Jimin sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, 'Yoonji' sudah memberikan _ciuman mesra_ pada pipi Jimin dengan sepatunya.

Saat itulah dunia serasa berputar bagi seorang Park Jimin.

 _And not in a good way._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo!^^ Saya kembali!

Maaf lama, tugas-tugas kuliah sangat menyita waktu sayaTwT semoga ff ini masih ditunggu.

Saya ingin memperjelas bahwa Yoongi belum merasakan apapun untuk Jimin, dia hanya iri dengan Yoonji karena Jimin sangat perhatian dan tulus padanya. Karena dibalik sikap dingin nan kasarnya, sesungguhnya Yoongi itu soft dan ingin diperhatikan dan ingin merasa dicintai seperti Jimin mencintai Yoonji.

Tapi Yoongi akan segera menyadarinya, tenang saja;)

Saya harap fluffnya masih terasa. Karena mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi akan ada 'angst'. Saya benci melihat Yoongi tersakiti, tapi demi cerita jadi ya… heheheh

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, terima kasih banyak! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan bisa tetap menghibur!^^

Sekian dulu dari saya.

Terima kasih banyak!^_^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/05-04-2018/_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly), slow burn, angst, hurt/comfort

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

Jimin tidak tahu mimpi apa semalam, tapi mendapat ciuman dari Min Yoonji adalah sebuah keajaiban.

… Oke… walau itu pakai sepatu high heelsnya…

… Oke… bukan ciuman, tapi lebih tepatnya tamparan.

Tamparan tak berkeperi-Jimin-an yang membuat namja tampan nan seksi kita ini terbaring di tanah dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Normalnya jika ada yeoja yang berani memperlakukan seorang Park Jimin seperti ini, maka Jimin tanpa berpikir dua kali akan langsung balas menggamparnya.

Enak saja! Wajah Park Jimin ini mahal tahu!

… Tapi karena ini Yoonji…

Uhh… lihat itu… wajah marah setengah ngos-ngosannyapun tetap cantik sekali…

"KENAPA KAU MEMATIKAN PONSELMU, HAH?! SUDAH TAHU TAMAN INI LUAS! YAK KAU ***piip*** YANG ***piiip***! KAU MAU AKU MATI, HAH?! KAU KIRA HIGH HEELS INI NYAMAN, HAAH?!"

Jimin nyengir.

"Ah iyaa, mian, Yoonjiya~! Aku sengaja tidak membawa hp~! Aku ingin memfokuskan perhatianku sepenuhnya padamu~!"

Tanpa basa-basi Yoonji langsung menendang _'pelan'_ perut Jimin, membuatnya terbalik.

Setelah itu Yoonji dengan santainya duduk di bangku taman, tak memperdulikan Jimin yang sudah memegangi perutnya sambil mengeluarkan suara tak manusiawi.

Butuh semenit bagi Jimin untuk bangkit. Bagaimanapun juga insiden _'ciuman'_ dan tendangan _'pelan'_ ini sama sekali tidak ada di rencananya.

Yoonji kuat juga.

Jimin berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, membersihkan debu di celananya. Dia lalu menatap Yoonji takut-takut.

Yoonji bersidekap dengan wajah memerah tanda dia marah. Tapi tetap manis sekali…

Tunggu, Park Jimin, fokus!

Jimin memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah Yoonji. Tanpa sepatah katapun Yoonji membuang mukanya ke arah lain, membisikkan makian-makian yang diperuntukan untuk Jimin.

Jimin memainkan jarinya gugup. "… Mian, Yoonjiya… aku tidak bermaksud…" cicitnya takut-takut.

Yoonji meludah ke tanah.

 **MELUDAH.**

Dia lalu menatap Jimin murka. "KAU KIRA SEGAMPANG ITU?!"

Jimin memandangnya.

"… Suaramu kenapa…?"

Seketika itu juga, Yoonji melotot sambil mengeluarkan bunyi kecil yang manis sekali bagi Jimin. Dia langsung menunduk memandang tanah, tampak gugup entah karena apa.

"… A-aku sedang flu…"

"Hah?!" teriak Jimin dramatis. "K-kalau kau sakit harusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri, Yoonjiya!" Jimin langsung merasa bersalah. Egois sekali dia!

Yoonji berdehem. "A-ani. Tidak masalah."

"Sungguh…?"

Yoonji hanya mengangguk.

Jimin tersenyum. Dia meraih dagu Yoonji, membuatnya menatap pada kedua manik kelam Jimin.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali hari ini, Yoonjiya."

Yoonji membeku.

Mata mereka masih beradu, Jimin dengan penuh kehangatannya, sementara Yoonji tampak terkejut.

"H-hentikan itu." Yoonji menepis tangan Jimin, kembali bersidekap.

Jimin cengengesan. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh~!"

Yoonji diam seribu bahasa, pipinya sedikit merona.

Cantiknya~!

Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap peluh di pipi Yoonji. "Maafkan aku, ya…"

Yoonji kembali membeku di bawah sentuhannya.

Jimin tersenyum hangat, membiarkan kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Biarkan aku menebusnya."

Yoonji mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tak mencegah jemari Jimin yang mengusap pipinya.

'Kan Jimin jadi ketagihan.

Dia terus mengusap-usap pipi gembil Yoonji. Sedikit tergoda untuk mencubitnya, tapi resikonya yang terlalu tinggi membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia bisa kok, seharian ini, menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka hanya dengan mengusap-usap pipi Yoonji.

Tapi sepertinya Yoonji tak sepemikiran, karena dua menit kemudian Yoonji langsung menepisnya lagi.

:

:

Untuk kencannya kali ini, Jimin sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal yang spesial!

Pertama, dia ingin menggandeng tangan Yoonji.

"Yoonji, boleh aku menggandengmu?"

"Gak."

"Oh oke."

Gagal.

Tapi tak apa. Jimin masih punya banyak hal lainnya!

Jimin menuntun Yoonji berjalan kaki keluar dari taman.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin mengajak Yoonji ngobrol, tapi hanya dibalas satu dua patah kata bahkan terkadang tak dijawab. Saat Jimin berusaha melawakpun, Yoonji hanya memandangnya seakan Jimin adalah polusi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke spot pertama.

"Yak, apa maksudmu membawaku ke daerah yang isinya hotel semua, hah?!"

 _Oh shit._

Jimin tidak tahu kalau kedai crepes terbaik di kota ini ternyata satu daerah dengan tempat ena-ena.

Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud!

"Y-Yoonjiya! Aku tidak bermaksud! Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke kedai crepes ini!"

Wajah Jimin merah padam, tangannya bergerak-gerak heboh berusaha meyakinkan Yoonji, menunjuk-nunjuk kedai crepes di belakang mereka.

Sementara Yoonji sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan menghujat, seakan Jimin adalah namja paling hina di dunia. Tidak memperdulikan wajah memelas atau suara putus asa Jimin sama sekali.

"Ayo kakak-kakak yang di situ~! Kamar di sini bagus~!"

Seorang ahjussi yang tidak bisa baca situasi sudah melambai-lambai genit ke arah Jimin dan Yoonji.

"Jangan, kaaak~! Di sini saja~! Sudah tersedia vibrator dan toys lainnya~! Ada lingerie juga loh~! Pasti akan cocok sekali dengan kakak cantik itu~!"

 **WTF**

Jimin sontak mengirim tatapan mematikan ke dua ahjussi tidak peka itu sambil menutup telinga Yoonji dengan kedua tangannya. "Yak! Hentikan itu! Aku memang sudah dewasa! Tapi dia masih SMA!" marahnya.

"Oh~? Kalau begitu kamu pedo dong?"

 _Jleb_

… Tidak salah juga sih…

Ah! Tidak! Jimin! Fokus!

Tanpa membalas ejekan si ahjussi, Jimin sudah membawa Yoonji masuk ke dalam kedai crepes itu.

Toko crepes itu bernuansa merah muda dengan harum crepes dan kue yang nikmat. Banyak sekali couple yang terlihat.

Wajah Jimin memerah, senang memikirkan bahwa saat ini dia juga sedang kencan dengan Yoonji.

Jadi mereka couple 'kan…?

"Hentikan senyum mesummu itu, dasar menjijikan."

 _Jleb_

Yoonji tak memperdulikan Jimin yang sedang mengalami _mental breakdown._ Dia melenggang ke kasir dan memesan crepes es krim vanilla dengan topping oreo dan nuttela serta kopi hitam.

Yoonji kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin yang masih membatu. "Yak, kau mau apa?"

Jimin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum buru-buru menyusul Yoonji di kasir. "A-ah, aku sama dengan pesananmu!"

Yoonji mendengus, dia berbalik ke kasir. "Dua ya, mbak."

Setelah itu mereka duduk di sudut dekat jendela yang mempertontonkan taman bunga di halaman belakang kedai tersebut.

Jimin tersenyum gembira, sementara Yoonji hanya bertopang dagu sambil memandang taman bunga.

Ah, jangan-jangan Yoonji merasa bosan?

Park Jimin! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Y-Yoonjiya!"

Yoonji melirik Jimin melalui ekor matanya. "… Mwo?"

"Lihat ini!"

Yoonji akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jimin, memperhatikannya, menerka-nerka hal sinting apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan.

Jimin menunjukan sendok di salah satu tangannya ke depan wajah Yoonji. "Lihat? Ada? Ada?"

Yoonji hanya mengangguk untuk mempercepat Jimin.

Jimin perlahan menutup sendok itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"… Daaan… bwesshhh~~! Hilaaang~~!" Jimin mempertontonkan kedua tangannya yang kosong, tampak girang.

Yoonji memandangnya, tak terpukau sama sekali.

"Aku melihatmu menjatuhkannya ke dalam lengan jaketmu."

Jimin gelagapan. Ah sial… rencana membuat Yoonji terhibur gagal…

Apa ini… Park Jimin… kau seharusnya penakluk yeoja loh…! Kenapa membuat Yoonji terhibur saja kau tak bisa? Dasar tak berguna…

Tapi tawa kecil menyadarkan Jimin dari nestapanya. Dia serta merta mendongak, menemukan Yoonji tertawa kecil, walau masih dengan wajah meremehkan itu.

"Idiot."

Jimin nyengir.

Dia berhasil membuat Yoonji tertawa! Dan omg! Suaranya sangat indah~!

Jimin bahagia~!

"Yoonji! Lihat! Lihat! Sapu tangan! Tadi ada, sekarang… bwesshh! Hilang~! Ehehheehh~!"

"Yak, pabbo. Hentikan. Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi."

:

:

Pada spot kedua, Jimin mengajak Yoonji menaiki becak mengelilingi sebuah taman. Di dalam becak, Jimin tak henti-hentinya menunjuk berbagai hal yang dia lihat seperti tupai, bunga-bunga, dan pepohonan rindang. Yoonji tak banyak merespon.

Tapi sesekali Jimin berhasil menangkap basah Yoonji tersenyum.

Spot ketiga, Jimin membawa Yoonji ke pameran seni. Jimin sok mengeluarkan komentar artistik sementara Yoonji kebanyakan menguap.

Masih jelas di ingatan Jimin, kata-kata Yoonji saat dia mengoreksi komentar Jimin tadi.

 _"Namanya Picasso, bukan pilates. Kalau tidak tahu, tidak usah sok-sokan. Kau membuatku jijik."_

Ternyata pengetahuan seni Yoonji lumayan bagus juga.

Spot keempat, mereka pergi ke aquarium raksasa.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Jimin cengengesan saat menuntun Yoonji masuk. "Aku ingin membawamu ke banyak tempat, supaya aku tahu kesukaanmu~! Apa kau suka ikan?"

"Ya."

Jimin mengangguk senang. Dia tidak salah pilih!

"Untuk makan malam."

Jimin termangu. Sementara ikan-ikan yang tadinya berenang dengan tenang di depan mereka, segera membubarkan diri.

Yoonji melirik Jimin, sebelum tertawa kecil. "Aku bercanda. Kajja."

Jimin terhenyak untuk beberapa saat, sebelum senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Boleh aku gandeng~?"

"Gak."

"Oh ok."

:

:

Selanjutnya Jimin mengajak Yoonji ke dua spotnya yang terletak di distrik yang sama.

"Yoonjiya! Ayo photobox!"

Jimin menunjuk photobox di depan mereka dengan girang.

Yoonji cemberut. "Untuk apa?"

Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menyeret Yoonji masuk ke dalam box tersebut.

"Ayo kita pose Yoonjiya~!" Jimin menekan tombol start setelah memasukan beberapa koin ke mesin photoboxnya.

Yoonji mengangkat jarinya membentuk v, masih berwajah masam.

Jimin meraih dagu Yoonji membuatnya memandang ke matanya.

 _Jepret_

"Yak!" Yoonji menepis tangan Jimin kesal.

Jimin cengengesan.

Lalu foto keduanya Jimin dengan mendadak (lagi) mengecup puncak kepala Yoonji.

 _Jepret_

"PARK JIMIN!"

"Mian mian!"

Jimin harus berkorban demi foto mesra dengan Yoonji.

Lalu foto ketiga dan keempat Jimin berpose memberi hati dengan jarinya dan gaya sok keren memasukan tangan ke saku jeansnya. Sementara Yoonji tak memberi pergerakan yang berarti.

Selesainya, Jimin menginspeksi foto hasilnya dengan gembira.

Walau yang mesra hanya dua, tapi dua foto terakhir juga bagus~! Yoonji terlihat manis mempoutkan bibir begitu~!

"Kau mau yang mana Yoonji~?" tanya Jimin sambil menoleh ke arah Yoonji.

Yoonji yang tadinya diam-diam mengintip foto-foto di tangan Jimin langsung tersentak. Dia buru-buru bersidekap. "Terserah!"

Jimin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keempat foto bersejarah itu.

"Kalau begitu yang ini, kau terlihat cantik! _(dan aku terlihat keren)_ " Jimin menyodorkan fotonya yang sedang memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Dan ini~! Kau terlihat manis di sini~!" Jimin memberikan foto dirinya yang sedang mencium kepala Yoonji.

"Awas kalau kau melakukan itu lagi!" omel Yoonji, tapi tetap menerima foto-foto pemberian Jimin.

Jimin menatapnya. Tangannya perlahan terangkat mengusap kepala Yoonji lembut. "Mian… apa kau membencinya?"

Yoonji kembali tersentak. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Diam seribu bahasa.

Jimin nyengir. "Kuanggap itu sebagai tidak~!"

Yoonji mendelik.

:

:

"Yak Park Jimin."

Yoonji lebih muda darinya padahal, lancang juga. Tapi tetap manis kok.

"Kau serius? Kita akan masuk ke situ?"

Kini Jimin dan (soon-to-be) kekasihnya, Min Yoonji, sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah reot muram tidak jelas. Ada papan kotor di depannya.

* * *

 _Rumah hantu SS_

* * *

Ya, Jimin tahu yang kau pikirkan. Jimin akui dia memang penakut sama hal beginian. Awalnya juga dia ragu saat menemukan tempat ini di situs kencan favorit di Naveria, tapi saat mendapat review dari pengunjungnya, bahwa hubungan mereka semakin mesra setelah lolos dari tempat ini, bahwa rasanya asyik karena dipeluk-peluk, dan tempatnya tidak seram.

Tentu ada juga review buruk dari namja yang diputuskan yeojachingunya karena bersembunyi di belakang sang yeoja atau lebih parahnya lagi langsung kabur meninggalkan yeojachingunya saat bertemu hantu jejadian.

Tapi Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan itu.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Dia membaca pengalaman-pengalaman para survivor dan mempelajari jenis-jenis hantu apa saja yang ada.

Jimin yakin dia bisa mengatasi ini.

"Iya! Kajja!"

:

:

Jimin ingin menjerit.

 _"MIN YOONJI GIVE YOUR LOVE TO ME ALREADY!"_

Dengan bgm _'Give Love'_ -nya Akdong Musician.

Tapi itu tak mungkin.

Hahh… tak apa… Jimin sabar kok…

… Oh ya, btw…

Ide membawa Yoonji ke rumah hantu ternyata salah besar.

Jimin hampir memaki setiap hantu muncul. Dia juga nyaris menginjak hantu yang mencengkram kakinya dan menampar potongan tahu dingin yang jatuh mengenai bahunya.

Kalau kau mengira Jimin sadis, Yoonji lebih sadis lagi.

Saat bertemu hantu pertama, Yoonji langsung memberi bogem mentah tepat ke wajah hantu itu. Setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan Jimin sambil berteriak.

Suasana yang gelap membuat Jimin tak mampu mengejar Yoonji. Dia juga masih dalam keadaan shock dengan perbuatan Yoonji.

Sesekali Jimin bisa mendengar jeritan melengking Yoonji dan bunyi pukulan yang diikuti oleh rintihan beberapa suara yang Jimin duga adalah suara hantu-hantu korban Yoonji.

Akhirnya Jimin tertatih-tatih mencari pintu keluar, mengalami serangan jantung kecil beberapa kali, hampir tersandung dua kali…

Ah…

Pokoknya tidak berjalan lancar…

Dan kejutan indahnya, begitu Jimin berhasil keluar, hujan deras menerpa Seoul.

Seakan tidak ingin Jimin bahagia.

… Jinjja…

:

:

Jadi di sinilah Jimin dan Yoonji. Di emperan toko. Berteduh dari hujan yang semakin deras.

Rencana Jimin hancur berantakan. Padahal spot yang belum mereka kunjungi masih banyak…

Jimin benar-benar kesal…

Yoonji pasti kecewa.

Jimin melirik Yoonji. Yeoja itu sedari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnyapun datar.

Sampai manik Jimin menangkap bahu Yoonji yang gemetaran.

Yak! Jimin pabbo!

"Maaf, Yoonjiya! Kau kedinginan! Oh Tuhan!" Jimin buru-buru melepas jaketnya dan menyodorkannya pada Yoonji.

Yoonji membelalak. "A-ani. Tidak usah."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, dia memakaikan jaketnya secara paksa pada Yoonji. Dia lalu mengusap-usap tangannya dengan cepat, mencari kehangatan, setelah mendapatkannya, Jimin memegang kedua pipi Yoonji.

"… Mianhae…" bisik Jimin berulangkali. "Aku mengecewakanmu…"

Yoonji menatap Jimin yang sudah menunduk, tampak sangat kecewa. "Ani. Hari ini menyenangkan kok."

Jimin sontak mendongak, tak percaya dengan yang baru dia dengar. "J-jinjja?"

Yoonji perlahan tersenyum manis, membuat kedua matanya menjadi garis lurus. "Ne."

Jimin sendiri terpaku di tempatnya. Senyuman Yoonji seakan menyembuhkan semua luka di hatinya. Seakan-akan Jimin jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya lagi.

Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya itu buktinya.

Jimin tersenyum bahagia, kedua tangannya masih menangkup pipi Yoonji sementara wajahnya mendekat.

"Saranghae… jeongmal… aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu…" bisik Jimin.

Yoonji hanya diam, menatap Jimin dengan kedua maniknya yang membulat.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali saat ini.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, membuat Jimin terkejut.

Yoonji menangis.

Tentu saja Jimin panik.

"Y-Yoonjiya! Kenapa kau menangis? Maaf!" Jimin buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya, melompat ke belakang, mengira dia sudah lancang memegang-megang Yoonji.

"… Ani… jangan pergi…"

Jimin terkejut. Dia melangkah mendekati Yoonji dengan perlahan.

Yoonji memegang ujung kaos Jimin, masih menangis.

"Yoonjiya… ada apa…?" bisik Jimin sedih. Hatinya perih melihat Yoonji menangis seperti ini.

Yoonji tak menjawab, tak juga mau melepas pegangannya pada ujung kaos Jimin.

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, ditariknya tubuh kecil Yoonji dengan lembut untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Satu tangannya bersarang di belakang kepala Yoonji, menepuk-nepuknya pelan, sementara bibir Jimin tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga Yoonji.

"Gwenchana…"

"Saranghae…"

"Tolong jangan menangis…"

"Aku di sini…"

Yoonji tampak tegang sejenak, sebelum kedua tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum senang. Tak dipedulikannya fakta bahwa mereka sedang di depan umum. Ini kebahagiaannya dengan Yoonji, kenapa dia harus memikirkan orang lain?

"… Kau masih menyukaiku…?"

Jimin mengernyit. "Tentu saja!"

"… Aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu."

Jimin tersenyum, memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bukan masalah. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

Yoonji tak membalas.

Jimin melanjutkan. "Awalnya aku mengira kau membenciku… tapi kau malah tersenyum padaku, tertawa dengan tingkah tidak jelasku… jadi kusimpulkan kalau kau hanya sulit mengekspresikan perasaanmu."

Tubuh Yoonji tersentak, sepertinya kata-kata Jimin tepat mengenai hatinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu berkali-kali hari ini…" Jimin terkekeh. "Kau tahu itu?"

Yoonji menggeleng kecil.

"… Kenapa kau menangis…?"

Jimin bisa merasakan kaosnya basah oleh air mata Yoonji, tapi tak masalah.

"… Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini sebelumnya…"

Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoonji. "Begitukah…"

"… Ini pertama kalinya untukku…"

Yoonji menggelengkan kepalanya, masih bersembunyi di dada Jimin.

Ya, di cerita ini Jimin lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Yoonji.

"Tidak ada yang… menyukaiku seperti… kau…"

Jimin tersenyum, melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap dalam kedua manik Yoonji.

"Mungkin mereka tak melihat apa yang kulihat." bisik Jimin sambil mempertemukan dahi mereka. "Kau berharga… kau istimewa… kau sempurna…"

Yoonji memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jemari Jimin bermain di pipinya.

"Semuanya tentangmu. Makianmu, sikap kasarmu. Aku menyukainya. Kau sangat lucu dan manis. Aku belum pernah bertemu yeoja yang seperti dirimu."

Yoonji membuka matanya, sekali lagi memberi Jimin senyuman manis itu.

Jimin membalas senyumannya. "Saranghae, Yoonjiya~!"

Seketika, senyum itu luntur, dan Jimin bisa menemukan luka di kedua mata Yoonji.

Yoonji menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. "… Ung…"

… Apa Jimin salah bicara…?

:

:

Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jimin mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah jam 7 malam. Masih bisa. Masih ada waktu untuk membawa Yoonji ke spot terakhir dari rangkaian spot kencannya!

"Yoonji, hujannya sudah berhenti."

Yoonji yang entah kenapa sangat pendiam sejak tadi hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak tak bersemangat.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke satu tempat lagi. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku janji sebentar saja! Bolehkah?" harap Jimin.

Yoonji diam, tampak berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya dia membuka suara. "Arraseo."

Jimin memandangnya sejenak, sebelum senyumnya mengembang.

"Oke~!"

:

:

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke hutan? Apa kau berencana memperkosaku dan membunuhku dan meninggalkan jasadku membusuk di sini?"

Jimin tersentak dengan penuh kedramatisan mendengar pertanyaan sarkas Yoonji.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu, Yoonjiya!" jerit Jimin tak terima.

Yoonji mendengus. "Lalu kenapa membawaku ke hutan?"

"Aku mau menunjukan sesuatu~!" Jimin cengengesan. Dia kembali melangkah, tapi dia segera tersadar bahwa Yoonji sangat lambat. Jimin memperhatikan kaki Yoonji.

Oh sial.

Kakinya lecet karena terlalu banyak berjalan.

Park Jimin! Sekali lagi kau telah mengacau! Selamat!

"Mian Yoonjiya! Kakimu sampai lecet begitu!" Jimin buru-buru menghampiri Yoonji dan berlutut untuk melihat kaki Yoonji lebih dekat.

"A-ani! Cepat berdiri!"

Tidak bisa begini!

Jimin tanpa peringatan langsung menggendong Yoonji bridal style, membuat yeoja itu menjerit kecil karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menggendongmu." Jawab Jimin pendek sambil mulai melangkah.

"Tidak perlu! Turunkan aku!" kesal Yoonji sambil berusaha berontak.

Tapi Jimin pura-pura tuli.

Akhirnya Yoonji menyerah dan membiarkan Jimin menggendongnya.

Jimin tersenyum saat perlawanan Yoonji terhenti.

Makan waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Kita sudah sampai~!"

Yoonji yang tadinya memejamkan matanya –nyaman digendongan Jimin- sontak membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling.

Seketika dia merasa takjub.

Rupanya Jimin membawanya ke sebuah sungai yang dipenuhi kunang-kunang. Sungai itu sangat jernih, jangan lupakan cahaya kunang-kunang yang terpantul dengan indahnya. Bunga-bunga juga bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"… Woah…"

Jimin tersenyum senang saat mendengar gumaman Yoonji. Dia membawa Yoonji berkeliling sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di pinggir sungai.

Yoonji menatap sungai itu.

"Jangan bilang kau akan melemparku."

Jimin tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Yoonjiyaa~!"

Yoonji mendengus.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku menemukan tempat ini saat kemah SMA dulu." Ujarnya. "… Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu."

Yoonji masih memandang sungai itu, tatapannya kosong.

"Wae…?"

Senyuman Jimin semakin lebar.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"… Huh… kita baru bertemu beberapa kali…"

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sudah merasakan getaran sejak hari pertama kita bertemu." Gumamnya. "Dan kencan kita hari ini membuat semuanya lebih jelas…"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yoonji hangat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoonjiya…"

Yoonji tak membalas tatapan Jimin. "… Kau sudah bisa menurunkanku."

Rasanya berat sekali melepas Yoonji dari gendongannya, tapi Jimin terpaksa menurut.

Yoonji melihat sekeliling. Sibuk sendiri.

Sementara Jimin setia memandanginya dari belakang.

"… Tempat ini sangat cantik…"

Jimin tersenyum. "Tapi kau lebih cantik lagi…"

"… Hentikan itu."

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh~!"

Yoonji mendengus sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri melihat sekeliling.

Jimin memandangnya sejenak, sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"Yoonjiya."

Yoonji perlahan menoleh.

Jimin tersenyum.

Yoonji sungguh sempurna. Wajah cantiknya diterangi oleh cahaya kunang-kunang dan diperindah oleh sinar rembulan.

Jimin bisa memandanginya selamanya.

"Mwo?"

Jimin tersadar. Dia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada kedua manik Yoongi.

"Apa ada yang harus kuubah?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa ada yang harus kuubah agar membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Yoonji memandangku.

Kami terdiam sejenak.

Aku menahan napas.

Menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan.

Mulutnya kemudian terbuka.

Lama tak ada suara yang keluar.

Hingga akhirnya dia berbicara.

"… Tak ada."

Yoonji tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sempurna."

-MY-

* * *

 **YOONGI POV: ON**

* * *

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sudah sejam sejak aku pulang dari 'kencan'ku dengan Jimin. Untung saja Yoonji sedang ke rumah temannya.

Yang kulakukan kini hanya berbaring di atas ranjangku. tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook tadi.

 _Bagaimana, hyung?_

… Bagaimana apanya…

Rasanya tadi waktu berjalan lama sekali. Aku masih bisa mencium aroma kopi yang kupesan di kedai crepes tadi. Sulap sendok tidak jelas Jimin, komentar sok tahunya di museum tadi, juga saat Jimin mengira gurita dan cumi-cumi itu sama.

Aku membuka mata dan melirik ke samping ke arah tasku. Kuraih tas itu lalu merogoh isinya. Kukeluarkan dua foto hasil photobox dengan Jimin tadi.

Aku memandangi yang pertama. Park Jimin berpose sok keren memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Aku tertawa meremehkan.

Lalu kulihat foto kedua. Park Jimin mencium kepalaku.

Kemana harga diriku?

Aku namja. Dia namja.

Aku jijik.

Cuih.

Kami sesama namja.

Seandainya dia tahu, dia pasti akan marah.

… Seandainya… dia tahu…

… Tidak mungkin dia bilang dia menyukaiku…

Dia mengira aku Yoonji…

Dia normal…

Sialan, Min Yoongi, kuatlah.

Aku melempar kedua foto itu ke lantai, lalu kembali memandang langit-langit kamar.

… Yoonji sangat beruntung…

" _ **Maaf, Yoonjiya! Kau kedinginan! Oh Tuhan!"**_

Jimin sangat mencintainya.

" _ **Saranghae… jeongmal… aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu…"**_

Jimin mencintai Yoonji.

" _ **Aku jatuh cinta padamu berkali-kali hari ini…"**_

Jika dia tahu bahwa yang dia kencani tadi aku, dia pasti akan marah.

" _ **Mungkin mereka tak melihat apa yang kulihat."**_

Aku tidak sebaik, secantik, selucu Yoonji.

" _ **Kau berharga… kau istimewa… kau sempurna…"**_

Aku kasar, dingin, menyebalkan.

" _ **Aku menemukan tempat ini saat kemah SMA dulu."**_

Tidak akan ada yang mencintaiku seperti Jimin.

"… _**Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu."**_

Jungkook pembohong.

" _ **Awalnya aku mengira kau membenciku… tapi kau malah tersenyum padaku, tertawa dengan tingkah tidak jelasku… jadi kusimpulkan kalau kau hanya sulit mengekspresikan perasaanmu."**_

… Bohong…

" _ **Apa ada yang harus kuubah agar membuatmu mencintaiku?"**_

Aku menggigit bibirku.

"… Kau sempurna… dasar brengsek… hentikan ini…"

Aku memejamkan mataku.

* * *

" _ **Saranghae, Yoonjiya~!"**_

* * *

Senyumku kembali mengembang.

"… Kau terlalu… sempurna…"

* * *

 **YOONGI POV: OFF**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo!^^ saya kembali~!

Saya greget pengen bikin bagian kencannya, dan berhubung besoknya hari minggu, jadi saya nekat nyelesain chapter ini semalaman. Saya begadang bikinnya, jadi rada ndak konsen. Maaf kalau ada typo yang bertebaran!^_^"

Chapt ini mostly pakai POV orang ketiga tapi dari pihak Jimin. Jadi saya pakai nama Yoonji. Semoga tidak bikin bingung ya.

Saya sudah baca review yang masuk, ada yang bilang chapt kemarin terlalu pendek, jadi chapt ini saya tambahkan wordsnya jadi 3000an, semoga cukup ya!^_^"

Terima kasih atas review yang masuk! Saya sangat menghargainya!^^

Saya tidak bisa janji akan uplat lagi setelah ini. Ini juga kebetulan ide ngalir deras, jadi dari jam 8 tadi saya kebut sampai jam 12TwT)b jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan.

Saya ketik ini sambil ngedengerin KPOP love song untuk bagian awal dan lagu putus cinta KPOP untuk bagian terakhir. (curhat)

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan!^^

Sekian dan terima kasih!^^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/08-04-2018/_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly)

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

Sejak _'insiden'_ kencan pertama mereka, Jimin jadi semakin rajin menchat Yoongi dan mengajaknya berkencan.

Dan berkali-kali Yoongi tak mampu menolaknya.

Dia sudah tak mengerti lagi. Yoongi hanya ingin merasakan perhatian Jimin untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi. Bahkan Jungkook sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya.

"Ingat, hyung! Tujuanmu itu agar si Jimin ilfil!"

Dan Yoongi akan dengan keras kepalanya membalas,

"Iya! Aku tahu, bocah! Aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya!"

Tidak. Yoongi tidak mempermainkan Jimin.

Jiminlah yang mempermainkannya.

Mempermainkan perasaannya.

Dengan senyuman hangat, tawa manis, dan sentuhan lembutnya itu.

Yoongi yang dulu mungkin akan menjerit jijik.

Tapi dirinya yang sekarang…

… Seakan merindukan kehangatan tubuh Jimin.

Sedikit lebih lama lagi.

… Biarkan seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

:

:

"Yoonjiya~! Lihat!"

Yoongi yang tadinya melamun menatap langit melalui jendela café, menoleh ke arah Jimin.

Ini sudah kencan ketujuh mereka. Setelah di kencan-kencan sebelumnya Jimin terus membawa Yoongi ke tempat-tempat absurd, Yoongi jadi harus memohon kepada Jimin untuk kencan yang normal. Dan Jimin mengabulkannya –walau sedikit ragu.

Dan sejak kencan pertama mereka pula, Yoongi lebih memilih pakaian yang nyaman. Dia punya kenangan buruk dengan heelsnya. Di kencan kali ini Yoongi memakai sweater turtleneck berwarna hitam yang dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna merah dan celana jeans hitam serta sneakers putih. Jimin tidak tampak keberatan.

… Jimin terlihat tampan dengan kaos polo hitamnya dan celana jeans biru robeknya. Lihat rambutnya.

… Terlihat sangat lembut.

"Yoonji?"

Suara lembut Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. "N-ne?"

Jimin menunjukan layar ponselnya dengan antusias. "Ini anak kucingku~! Namanya Suga~!"

Yoongi memperhatikan seekor anak kucing berwarna putih di layar ponsel Jimin.

"… Manis."

Jimin tampak gembira mendengar respon Yoongi. "Iya kan~? Dia sangat manis~~!"

Jimin mulai berceloteh gembira tentang Suga.

Yoongi sendiri memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan. Jimin terlihat sangat bahagia, mau tak mau Yoongi ikut tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ah~! Kau tersenyum~!"

Yoongi tersentak, dia buru-buru membuang mukanya. "A-ani."

Yoongi melirik dari sudut matanya, dan mendapati Park Jimin sedang memberinya senyuman hangat itu lagi.

Dan Yoongi hanya mampu memaki dalam bisikannya.

"… Sial…"

"Mmm? Kau bilang apa Yoonjiya?"

"… Ani."

"Mwooo?"

Yoongi mendelik. "Kubilang ani!" geramnya sambil menendang kecil kaki Jimin di bawah meja.

Jimin nyengir. "Mian mian~!"

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya. Bocah menyebalkan ini memang tidak cocok dengan Yoonjinya!

Yang jadi pendamping Yoonji haruslah tampan, baik hati, sopan, bertanggung jawab, dan-

… Kaya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, menunjukan ketertarikan. "Jiminsshi." Panggilnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Jimin membalas dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ne~?"

"Kau kaya tidak?"

Hening sejenak.

Jimin terpaku di tempatnya.

Sementara Yoongi kembali memaki dalam hati dan mempertanyakan pilihan hidupnya. Jimin pasti akan ilfil padanya.

Duh, Yoongi sudah merusak image Yoonji jadi yeoja matre.

Tunggu, 'kan memang itu tujuannya!

Membuat Jimin ilfil!

"Aku tidak kaya, Yoonjiya." Jawab Jimin akhirnya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha demi kamu!"

Yoongi memicingkan matanya.

 _Modal nekat._

Memang tidak cocok dengan Yoonji.

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau masih bocah. Belum tahu apa-apa."

Jimin memandanginya.

Kalo Jimin bocah, Yoonji apaan dong?

Yoongi tersadar. Dia harusnya bersikap seperti gadis SMA, bukan lelaki tua yang sedang mengalami mid-life crisis. "M-maksudku… hidup itu keras… 'kan… jadi… ukh-"

Jimin nyengir melihat Yoongi gelagapan. Bocah ini benar-benar minta digampar.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Min Yoongi yang sedang panik.

"K-kenapa kau senyum-senyum, hah?!"

PLAK

"AGH!"

:

:

Yoongi namja.

 _ **NAMJA.**_

N-A-M-J-A.

Park Jimin juga namja.

Mereka sama-sama namja.

Sama-sama punya itu.

Jadi tidak mungkin Yoongi suka Jimin 'kan?

 _Tidak mungkin dia main pedang-pedangan 'kan?_

Dia masih suka yeoja!

… Dia hanya perlu perhatian…!

 **PERHATIAN!**

"KOOK AH!"

Tepat ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa dan disertai oleh bentakan Yoongi, Jungkook seratus persen tahu hari minggunya tidak akan tenang.

Belum sempat Jungkook menoleh, sang hyung sudah terlebih dahulu melompat menerkamnya yang sedang tengkurap di atas ranjangnya, tadinya sedang memainkan game dengan damai, sampai hyungnya datang dan menjambak rambutnya.

 **MENJAMBAK**

"AAAHHH HYUUNG! LEPAS!" Jungkook berusaha berontak, tapi entah Yoongi dapat kekuatan darimana. Cengkramannya tidak lepas, malah semakin menguat tiap detiknya.

"AKU NAMJA 'KAN, KOOK AAAHHH?! AKU PUNYA PENIS! WALAU TAK BESAR FUCK! TAPI AKU TETAP PUNYA!"

Jungkook sampai tak tahu harus berkomentar apa atas jeritan memilukan hyungnya. "IYAA HYUUNGG! LEPAS DULUU!"

Tapi Yoongi tetap menjambak dengan kuat. Masih mengeluarkan racauan-racauan tidak jelasnya.

Jungkook merasa seperti akan botak sebentar lagi.

Akhirnya dengan sisa kekuatannya, Jungkook menendang perut Yoongi lumayan kuat hingga hyungnya itu jatuh terjungkal di lantai dengan pantat duluan.

"AH! YAK BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENENDANG HYUNGMU!" bentak Yoongi murka sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"OH MAAF! AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELINDUNGI SISA-SISA RAMBUTKU DARI JAMBAKAN SESEORANG!" balas Jungkook tak kalah murka. "JAMBAKAN SESEORANG YANG MENGAKU NAMJA! TAPI MENJAMBAK! MEN-JAM-BAK! WTH!"

Yoongi kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya dia membuang muka sambil sedikit menggerutu.

Jungkook menghela napas, sebelum menghembuskannya, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Ekspresinya melembut. "… Kau kenapa hyung? Mendadak gila begini." Masih kesal rupanya.

Yoongi mendelik. "… Aniya! lupakan saja!"

Jungkook mendengus. Hyungnya ngambek, eoh?

"Seperti yeoja saja."

Yoongi mendelik mendengar gumaman Jungkook. "MWO?!"

Jungkook nyengir. "Aku bercanda, hyung." Dusta Jungkook. "Uhhh… jadi… dari yang kudengar tadi… kau mengalami krisis identitaskah, noon- maksudku hyung."

Yoongi sudah mengirimi Jungkook dengan tatapan lasernya. Jelas sekali dongsaengnya ini meledeknya!

Jungkook bertopang dagu, menatap Yoongi bosan. "Kau mau aku ngapain?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Lupakan!" bentaknya.

Ngambek.

Jungkook ngakak dalam hati, tapi sebisa mungkin mempertahankan poker facenya.

"Kau suka Jimin ya, hyung?"

Yoongi mendelik. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Jungkook nyengir. "Kuanggap itu sebagai iya."

"Yak!"

Jungkook mendengus. "Jadi sampai kapan game 'menyamar' ini akan berjalan?"

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. "Ini kan kesalahanmu! GARA-GARA KAMU!"

Dia kembali emosi.

"Wowow, okay, hyung. Mian mian." Jungkook merangkak turun ke lantai kemudian mengelus-ngelus surai blonde sang hyung. "… Ada yang mau kau katakan, hyung?"

Ekspresi Yoongi melunak tatkala merasakan elusan Jungkook di kepalanya. "… Aku takut, Kook ah."

"Hmm?"

"… Aku takut dia akan membenciku."

:

:

* * *

 _-Sebulan kemudian…_

* * *

Ini sudah kencan kesepuluh mereka.

Jimin bahagia.

Kencan malam ini dia membawa Yoonji kembali ke tempat waktu itu. Tempat penuh kunang-kunang yang indah. Karena ini saat yang istimewa.

… Sudah saatnya.

Jimin akan menembak Yoonji. Menyatakan perasaannya. Mengatakan isi hati sesungguhnya.

Jantung Jimin terus berdetak tak karuan. Kini di hadapannya, Yoonji sedang memandangi sungai yang disinari cahaya kunang-kunang. Yoonji tampak cantik sekali dengan hoodie biru, celana jeans hitam dan topi beanie hitamnya.

"… Min…"

Kini Jimin harus menyusun kata-katanya. Apa saja yang harus dia katakan? Apa dia harus mengatakan soal rencana bulan madunya juga?

"-Imin."

Tapi bagaimana kalau dia ternyata terlalu cepat dan membuat Yoonji ilfil?

"-Jimin."

Bagaimana ini? Aduh Park Jimin! Tidak biasanya kau begini! Harusnya kau-

"JIMIN!"

Jimin nyaris melompat dari tempatnya berpijak. "A-aaaiyaa! Yoonjiya! M-mian aku melamun!" gagapnya panik.

Ada jeda sejenak dari Yoonji, sebelum dia kembali bersuara.

"… Bagaimana pendapatmu soal… oppaku…?"

Jimin mengernyit. "Maksudmu Jungkook? Ya dia sahabat yang baik dan-"

"Bukan."

Perkataan Jimin terhenti.

"… Maksudku Yoongi oppa."

Ahhh… Jimin manggut-manggut. Baru saja dia hendak membuka mulut dengan beribu kata indah yang tertata rapi di otaknya, Yoonji sudah memotong.

"Jujur."

Jimin yang tadinya berniat mengagung-agungkan Yoongi –karena sepertinya Yoonji menyayanginya– langsung terhenti. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya dia memilih untuk jujur –seperti keinginan Yoonji.

"… Uhhh… aku baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya…" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dia tampak tidak menyukaiku, tapi kurasa dia orang baik. Dia hanya bermaksud menjagamu dari namja lain. Bagaimanapun juga, itu perannya sebagai seorang kaka-"

"Jimin."

Jimin sontak menutup mulutnya mendengar selaan Yoonji.

"… Apa menurutmu… oppaku bisa dicintai?"

Jimin terhenyak.

"… Apa oppaku bisa dicintai…?"

Jimin sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maksudnya, Jimin 'kan tidak terlalu mengenal Yoongi!

Akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang paling aman. "… Semua orang bisa dicintai, Yoonjiya."

Lama.

Yoonji tak merespon apa-apa.

Jimin sampai berpikir apa dia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang atau bagaimana. Takutnya timingnya tidak tepat, dan bukannya menjalankan rencana _ **'pernikahan bahagia bersama Yoonji dengan tiga anak atau lebih banyak lebih baik di sebuah perumahan sederhana sekaligus memiliki seekor anjing dan dua ekor kucing dan menghabiskan tiap hari minggu dengan makan es krim dan nonton telenovela bersama'**_ , bisa-bisa jatuhnya Jimin melajang seumur hidup karena tidak mampu moveon dari Yoonji.

Jimin yang sedang kalut dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari Yoonji yang berbalik dan melangkah mendekatinya. Dia baru tersadar saat telapak tangan dingin Yoonji menyentuh pipinya.

Jimin bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang, sementara tatapannya lurus menatap Yoonji yang berwajah kosong.

"… Yoonjiya…?"

Yoonji masih menatapnya, kosong.

"… Kau pasti akan membenciku, Park Jimin…."

Jimin bisa merasakan kesakitan di nada suara Yoonji, dan dia membencinya.

"Aniya… apa yang kau katakan, Yoonjiya…" Jimin menyentuh lembut tangan Yoonji yang masih bersarang di pipinya.

"Kau akan membenciku." Ulang Yoonji lagi. Tak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali.

Jimin balas menatapnya. "… Wae?"

"… Karena aku tahu." Yoonji perlahan tersenyum. "… Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan membenciku."

"… Wae…?"

"Karena aku palsu."

Jimin tidak tahan lagi.

Dia memerangkap Yoonji dalam pelukannya, sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Dingin dan lembut.

Jimin menutup kedua matanya, tak memperdulikan Yoonji yang sepertinya sedang terkejut sekarang.

Ciuman mereka berjalan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Jimin ingin menunjukannya pada Yoonji. Seberapa cinta dia padanya, tak peduli apapun, karena Yoonji adalah Yoonji.

Dan jantung Jimin berdetak untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya seraya membuka mata, memandangi wajah cantik Yoonji di bawah terpaan bulan dan bintang.

Yoonji perlahan ikut membuka matanya, kedua matanya menyayu menatap Jimin, sementara bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"Saranghae, Yoonjiya. Aku mengatakannya kemarin, sekarang, sampai akhir nanti. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia, aku yang akan membuatmu tertawa, aku tidak peduli jika itu dengan kekonyolan atau bahkan kejelekanku. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia." Bisik Jimin, tak memutus tatapan mata mereka. "Bahkan jika nanti kau memilih bersama yang lain, kupastikan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Yoonjiya."

Yoonji menggigit bibirnya, masih menatap Jimin. Dia tampak seperti mau menangis, tapi ditahan.

"Aku tidak peduli meski katamu kau palsu, aku tetap mencintaimu, Yoonjiya."

Jimin tersenyum hangat. "Saranghae. Saranghae. Aku tidak peduli harus berapa kali kukatakan agar kau mengerti. Aku akan terus mengatakannya. Saranghae, Yoonjiya."

Hening sejenak, sebelum mulut Jimin kembali terbuka.

" _This is my true heart, baby_ …" suara lembut Jimin terdengar. " _Inside my heart, it's full of you._ "

" _Please give me your hand,_ " Jimin meraih tangan Yoonji dan meletakannya di dada Jimin, masih mempertahankan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. " _My heart is beating fast._ "

" _Inside my head, it's all about you. When I'm tired of the difficulties of the world, you bring me back to life._ " Tangan Jimin yang lain perlahan menangkup pipi Yoonji lembut. Masih bernyanyi lembut. " _The curtain creates darkness far away, and you cleared it with your hand._ "

" _You shine in front of my eyes and erase my darkness._ "

Jimin tersenyum hangat.

" _I love you more than anyone else, only you and me, nanannanananana…_ "

" _In this moment I'm so happy… I'm grateful that you come to me…_ " Jimin mempertemukan dahi mereka sambil tetap memandang lekat kedua manik Yoonji. " _The one who gives everything to me, only you and me, nanananananna, it's you…_ "

Perlahan Jimin mencium dahi Yoonji, sebelum menangkap Yoonji masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat, dan Jimin menyukainya.

Memeluk Yoonji, hanya mereka berdua, memiliki kehangatan ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jimin merasa egois.

"… Saranghae…"

Jimin melotot. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Dia sontak melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Yoonji, masih terkejut.

"Saranghae…"

Yoonji tersenyum lebar.

Tidak menangis.

Tapi entah kenapa Jimin bisa merasakan kesakitan di kedua matanya.

… Kenapa?

"Saranghae… saranghae…" Yoonji masih bergumam.

Jimin akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan firasat buruknya.

Bukannya ini yang dia inginkan?

Yoonji mencintainya.

Jimin tersenyum hangat sebelum menghujani wajah cantik Yoonji dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. "Nado saranghae, Yoonjiya… gomawo… saranghae, Yoonjiya…" bisiknya di sela ciumannya.

Dan Yoonji juga tak berhenti mengatakannya.

"Saranghae…"

Masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

:

:

Kencan kemarin malam berakhir aneh.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Yoonji berkata begini:

"… Lusa sore… di kedai crepes yang waktu itu… aku ingin kau menemui… oppaku."

Akhirnya Jimin menyanggupi walau dia tidak yakin apa itu ide yang bagus atau bukan. Maksudnya, Yoongi membenci Jimin 'kan? Jimin tidak mau ke sana menemui sang kakak ipar dan langsung dipanggang oleh kata-kata pedasnya.

Tapi karena Yoonji yang meminta, jadi Jimin sanggupi.

Hanya menemui saja 'kan?

Ah iya! Jimin harus berusaha akrab dengan Yoongi hyung! Mungkin dengan beberapa pujian manis dan senyum tampan bisa meluluhkan hati es Yoongi!

Jimin mulai menata jutaan kata-kata mutiara nan indah di kepalanya.

Dia siap berperang besok.

:

:

 _ **Hari h.**_

Jimin sudah siap sedia. Baik mental maupun fisik.

Dia mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan hari ini, Jiminnya~! Seperti biasa~!" puji Jimin bahagia.

Narsis.

Jimin merapikan kemeja biru kotak-kotaknya yang sengaja digulung lengan bajunya sampai sebatas siku. Jangan lupakan celana jeans biru selutut dan sepatu nike hitamnya.

Entah kenapa rasanya Jimin lebih tampan saat pertemuan dengan kakak iparnya dibanding saat kencan dengan Yoonji.

Ya, dia harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik 'kan?

Akhirnya setelah yakin penampilannya rapi dan wangi serta otaknya siap dengan kata-kata mutiaranya, Jimin melenggang keluar kamarnya.

:

:

Jimin baru sampai di depan stasiun –keretanya terlambat berangkat, tak jauh dari kedai crepes tempat janjiannya dengan Yoongi, saat dia menemukan Yoonji sedang berjalan santai di depannya.

Apa Yoonji juga ikut pertemuan mereka ya?

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk memanggil Yoonji.

"Yoonjiyaa~~!" panggilnya dengan suara bindeng, minta dipukul. Dia setengah berlari menghampiri yeoja cantik itu.

Yoonji menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah bingung. "Ne…?"

Jimin ikutan bingung melihat reaksi Yoonji, tapi tetap mempertahankan senyum hangatnya. "Hai! Rupanya kau datang juga?"

Yoonji mematung sejenak, memandang lekat wajah Jimin sebelum wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ahhh! Jimin oppa ya? Temannya Kookie oppa?"

Senyuman Jimin perlahan luntur. "I-iya."

Yoonji tersenyum manis –tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jimin. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~! Apa kabarmu, oppa~?"

Jimin seperti kehilangan kata-katanya.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Yoonji mengernyit. "Oppa?"

"… Ah… ne… oppa baik-baik saja…" Jimin memaksakan diri tersenyum, sementara pandangannya sudah jatuh ke tanah. "Uh… bagaimana kabarmu…?"

Yoonji kembali tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja~! Terima kasih sudah bertanya~!" jawabnya manis.

Hening sejenak.

Tapi Yoonji memecahkannya.

"Ah, oppa! Boleh aku minta kontakmu? Seperti Line atau semacamnya?"

Jimin mendongak, membalas pandangan polos Yoonji. "… Ne…?"

"Aku akan senang sekali jika kita bisa nongkrong kapan-kapan!" ujar Yoonji ceria.

"… A-ah… nee…" Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "… Apa nama akunmu…?"

"Yoon-Ji-Mon!" jawab Yoonji, masih penuh senyum.

Sementara Jimin sendiri sudah membatu.

"… Yoonjiya…"

"Mmm?"

"… Apa kau tahu… akun KumamonSwag…?" Tanya Jimin, nyaris berbisik.

Yoonji mengangguk, tampak sedikit bingung. "Tentu saja! Itu akun Line Yoongi oppa! Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa Kook oppa memberitahumu?"

Jimin benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Jadi dia hanya diam terpaku di sana, tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoonji.

Yoonji mengernyit, semakin bingung dengan tingkah Jimin. "Uhh, jadi… aku harus pergi, oppa. Aku sudah janjian dengan temanku!" Yoonji tersenyum. "Lain kali kita makan bareng ya, oppa! Bye~!"

Setelah itu Yoonji langsung berjalan melewatinya.

Jimin masih memandangi layar ponselnya.

* * *

 _ **YoonJiMon**_

* * *

Jarinya perlahan memijit tombol add.

Dia masih berdiri di situ untuk beberapa lama.

Sampai sebuah pesan Line masuk.

* * *

 **KumamonSwag: "Jimin? Apa kau jadi datang? Oppaku sudah menunggumu."**

* * *

Setelah membaca pesan dari 'Yoonji' itu, Jimin hanya mampu tertawa.

… Dia benar-benar bodoh.

:

:

Yoongi kini sudah duduk di salah satu meja di dalam kedai crepes tempat dia janjian dengan Jimin. Sudah sepuluh menit lewat waktu janjian mereka, dan Yoongi semakin merasa panik.

Apa Jimin tidak jadi datang? Atau ada kecelakaan? Bagaimana kalau Jimin terluka?

Yoongi terus-terusan memeriksa ponselnya. Tak ada balasan dari Jimin.

Yoongi yang tadinya kalut, teralihkan perhatiannya dengan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Saat dia menoleh, dia menemukan Jimin.

"O-oh… Jimin… sshi…" suara Yoongi mengecil tiap katanya.

Wajah Jimin aneh.

Namja itu tersenyum.

Tapi matanya tidak.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi hyungnim. Maaf saya terlambat." Ucap Jimin datar sebelum melangkah untuk duduk di kursi di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak –masih berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi dia segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya. "O-oh. Gwenchana."

Hening.

Yoongi seakan-akan lupa dengan tujuannya memanggil Jimin ke sini. Jimin sedari tadi memandangnya tajam dengan senyum yang sudah hilang sama sekali dari wajah dinginnya.

Kenapa Jimin mendadak aneh begini?

Apa karena dia tidak menyukai Yoongi? Jadi semua sikap manis dan lembut serta hangat Jimin itu hanya untuk Yoonji?

Racauan otak Yoongi terhenti saat matanya menangkap pergerakan Jimin. Namja tampan itu meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Tak menunggu lama, ponsel Yoongi yang diletakkan di atas meja berbunyi dan nama JiminJiminJam tertera di layar.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Tes"**

* * *

Yoongi masih memandangi layar ponselnya.

Tak bisa bereaksi.

"… Yoongi hyung."

Dan ketika Yoongi mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan Jimin, dia hanya menemukan ketakutan.

Ketakutan yang selalu dia rasakan.

Jimin tahu.

"… Aku memang bodoh, hm…" Jimin tersenyum.

Tapi Yoongi membenci senyumannya.

"… Aku bahkan sudah menciummu."

Yoongi merasa semakin ketakutan.

Tapi mulutnya tak bisa bersuara.

 _Dia tak bisa membela diri._

"… Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku untukmu."

Yoongi tidak sanggup.

"… Ini menjijikan, hyungnim."

* * *

...

 _Saat itulah dunia Yoongi hancur._

...

* * *

"… Wae…? Kenapa kau melakukan ini…?"

Yoongi sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Harusnya dia diam saja.

Tapi mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja sama.

"Tentu saja karena aku membencimu."

"… Ne…?"

"Aku tidak suka kau mendekati dongsaengku."

Yoongi memasang wajah dingin terbaiknya.

Membentengi hatinya yang sudah hancur.

"Kau jelek."

Bohong.

"Menjijikan."

Bohong.

"Kau mengira dirimu yang paling tampan, hah?"

Hentikan.

"Kau tidak pantas bersama dengan Yoonjiku."

Hentikan!

"Kau sama sekali tidak ada harganya."

 **HENTIKAN!**

Jimin hanya memandanginya. Mendengarkan tiap kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Yoongi. Harunsya dia menghentikan Yoongi, harusnya dia memaki, mengatai Yoongi, memukulnya.

... Harusnya dia menghentikan Yoongi.

"Kau menjengkelkan."

"Yoonji bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Kau bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengenaliku."

"Konyol sekali. Tidak bisa membedakan yeoja yang kau cintai dengan hyungnya."

"Kau benar-benar sampah."

"Tidak berguna."

"Aku membencimu."

"Makanya aku menipumu."

"Aku mempermainkanmu."

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Harusnya kau keluar dari kampusmu dan jadi pengangguran."

"Orang sepertimu hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain saja."

Mulut Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kau menggelikan."

"Yoonji tidak akan mau dengan namja sepertimu. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mencegahmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depannya. Tanpa kau dia akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan ganggu dia dengan tingkah menyebalkanmu."

"Hentikan." Gumam Jimin.

Yoongi ingin berhenti.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku rasanya akan bunuh diri saja. Menggelikan sekali."

"Hentikan!"

Yoongi ingin menangis.

"Orang sepertimu-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Mulut Yoongi otomatis tertutup. Wajahnya berubah keruh.

Dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Apalagi saat bisa melihat luka di wajah Jimin.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku?" rahang Jimin mengeras, terlihat sekali kalau dia marah. "Ya, aku memang bodoh karena mengira kau Yoonji."

Jimin melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Yoongi –membuat namja itu tersentak di kursinya.

"Tapi bukannya kau lebih menggelikan…? Berpakaian seperti perempuan begitu… kau ini apa…? Gay?"

Ada sesuatu yang putus di dalam diri Yoongi.

Dia marah. Dia tidak terima.

Dia tidak bisa.

"TAHU APA KAU?!"

BRAK

Dia tak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut pengunjung lain karena gebrakan mejanya.

"KAU KIRA AKU MAU MELAKUKAN HAL BEGINI, HAH?! MENGHIBURMU! PADAHAL KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PUNYA KESEMPATAN BERSAMA YOONJI!" bentak Yoongi berang.

"HARUSNYA KAU MALU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI! KAU MENCIUMKU! MENGGELIKAN! KAU MEMBUATKU JIJIK WAKTU ITU! BAHKAN SAMPAI SITUPUN KAU MASIH MENGIRAKU YOONJI!"

Jimin hanya diam, memandang Yoongi yang mengamuk.

"FUCK FUCK! BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! GARA-GARA KAU AKU HARUS MENGALAMI ITU SEMUA! HARUSNYA KAU TIDAK USAH SOK KECENTILAN PADA YOONJI!"

Jimin masih tak menjawab.

Tapi dia tetap menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi itu.

Yoongi tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahan. Dia-

"HARUSNYA SEJAK AWAL KAU TIDAK ADA DI DUNIA INI!"

Hening.

Yoongi masih terengah-engah, tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Jimin tersenyum.

Dia tak berkata apapun. Hanya berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku.

Yoongi masih terdiam di tempatnya.

… Harusnya Jimin yang marah 'kan…?

Memakinya, atau bahkan memukulnya… itu hak Jimin… Jimin bisa melakukannya… dia punya alasan…

Tapi kenapa justru Yoongi yang emosi…?

… Konyol…

 _LINE!_

Mata Yoongi melirik ke layar ponselnya.

Dari Jimin.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Jangan hubungi aku lagi."**

* * *

Itu saja.

Yoongi memandangnya kosong.

Sebelum bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecut.

"… Memangnya aku bisa…?"

:

:

Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengira Jimin akan datang ke rumahnya dan langsung meninjunya begitu dia membuka pintu.

Jungkook ingin membalas, tapi melihat ekspresi Jimin…

… Dia tidak bisa.

"KAU PUAS, HAH?! KAU MENIPUKU! MEMPERMAINKANKU! KAU KIRA KAU ITU LUCU?!"

Saat itu juga Jungkook paham alasan Jimin datang ke rumahnya dan langsung memukulnya.

"AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU, MIN JUNGKOOK! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI SAHABATKU!"

Jungkook hanya membisu.

"KAU SENANG 'KAN KARENA BISA MEMBODOH-BODOHIKU?!"

"HYUNGMU ITU MEMBUATKU JIJIK!"

Jungkook tersentak. Dia benci jika ada yang berbicara buruk soal hyungnya. "KAU-"

"DIAM! DIAAAM! KUBILANG DIAM!" teriak Jimin –membuat Jungkook kembali menutup mulutnya. "AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, HAHH?! AKU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN, MEMUAKKAN, TIDAK BERHARGA, TIDAK BERGUNA! POKOKNYA SEMUA YANG BURUK ADA PADAKU! KAU SENANG KARENA SUDAH MELAKUKAN INI 'KAN?!"

"… Jimin-"

Satu tinju kembali melayang mengenai pipi Jungkook.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

Jungkook tidak terima. Dia kemudian membalas tinju Jimin.

Jadilah mereka berkelahi di sana.

Mereka tak berhenti.

Sampai tetangga datang menegur mereka.

Saat itu Jimin mendorong Jungkook sambil menyeka darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Dia tetap mengirim deathglarenya kepada Jungkook.

Dia lalu bergumam pelan dengan napas terengah.

"Kau sudah bukan temanku lagi."

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang juga sedang dalam keadaan babak belur.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa memproses ini semua.

Park Jimin datang dan memukulnya.

Berteriak.

Dan di atas itu semua,

 _Dia menangis._

:

:

* * *

 **NAMJOON POV: ON**

* * *

"Hobi! Sudah kubilang bagian itu harus diaransemen ulang!" omelku, sementara Hoseok sudah mengerang. Kami kini sedang berkutat dengan sebuah lagu yang entah kenapa dari kemarin tetap terasa tidak pas.

"Aku bingung, Joon ahhhhh…" rengek Hoseok minta digampar. "Aku sudah mencoba, tapi malah jadi aneeehhh…"

Aku baru saja hendak membalas, pintu studio kami sudah dibuka kasar.

Kami sontak menoleh, dan menemukan Yoongi hyung, penampilannya berantakan sekali. Dia tak memperdulikan kami yang memandanginya, dan memilih tiduran di sofa.

"Oh, hyung…? Selamat datang…" sambutku hati-hati.

Aku mengenali wajah itu.

Wajah muak Yoongi hyung.

"Kukira hari ini kau tidak datang, hyung…? Bukannya kau janjian dengan seseorang?" tanyaku pelan.

Yoongi hyung hanya memandangi langit-langit studio, sebelum memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Meninggalkanku dan Hoseok yang kebingungan.

"… Dia kenapa…?" bisik Hoseok.

Aku tak menjawab.

Apapun yang terjadi padanya, sepertinya buruk.

… Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Yoongi tampak kalut begini.

"… Biarkan dia tidur." Kataku akhirnya.

"Joon."

Suaranya menghentikanku yang tadinya berniat melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"… Ne, hyung?"

"… Apa aku menyebalkan…?"

Sepertinya Hoseok tergoda ingin menjawab iya, hanya untuk melihat reaksi Yoongi hyung, untung saja aku berhasil membungkamnya.

"Tidak kok, hyung." Aku tersenyum. "Tidurlah, hyung."

Yoongi hyung diam sejenak. Sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"… Aku kacau, Joon ah."

Aku tidak menjawab.

Yoongi hyung juga tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Aku melirik Hoseok sejenak. "… Kau mau _break_ sebentar, Hobi?"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan memesankan ayam goreng." gumam Hoseok.

Aku mengangguk. Sementara Hoseok sibuk dengan ponselnya, aku berdiri kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoongi hyung. aku memandang wajahnya sejenak, sebelum tanganku terangkat dan mengusap rambutnya.

"… Joon."

"Ne, hyung…?" sahutku tanpa menghentikan tanganku.

"Apa kau bisa bernyanyi…?"

"… Kau dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya, hyungnim…"

Yoongi tampak terkekeh kecil.

"… Aku ingin mendengar suara itu lagi, Joon ah."

"Ne?"

"… Ani. Lupakan."

Akhirnya aku tetap berlutut di sampingnya mengelus-elus surainya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian napas Yoongi hyung mulai teratur.

Dia tertidur.

* * *

 **NAMJOON POV: OFF**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo!^^ Saya kembali!

Maaf lama, saya mengalami writerblock yang membuat mood saya hancur sepenuhnya untuk ngetikTwT jadi akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan motivasi saya dengan nonton video yoonmin moment, saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapt ini.

Chapt ini berantakan dan mungkin banyak typonya, jadi mohon maaf!TwT

Btw, lagu yang saya pakai pas bagian Jimin nyanyi itu lagunya Super Junior yang judulnya All my heart! Saya sangat suka lagunya dan recommended buat didengar!^_^)b

Chapt ini sudah ada angstnya…(mungkin)^_^" saya sakit hati saat ngetik bagian terakhirnya, tapi yah… apa boleh buat, demi kelangsungan cerita. Jadi mulai chapt depan udah time skip ya. Semoga masih ditunggu!^_^"

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, terima kasih banyak! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan bisa tetap menghibur!^^

Happy anniversary buat BTS, meski kecepatan!^_^" semoga tahun ini semakin sukses dan bisa menyalurkan lagu dan cerita mereka ke seluruh dunia!^_^

Selamat hari raya lebaran juga buat umat muslim! Saya mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata dan lainnya!^_^

Sekian dulu dari saya.

Terima kasih banyak!^_^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/10-06-2018/_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly), slow burn, angst, hurt/comfort

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

Kehidupan Min Jungkook berubah sejak saat itu.

Malam itu ketika hyungnya pulang, Yoongi hanya tersenyum padanya.

Berkata,

 _"Aku lelah."_

Dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tak menunggu balasan Jungkook.

Esoknya, dan esoknya lagi, Yoongi hyungnya menjadi lebih tertutup dan muram.

Hari demi hari.

Hyungnya semakin menjauh.

Sejak hari itu pula, Min Jungkook kembali sendirian di kampusnya.

Park Jimin tidak bicara padanya.

Melihatpun tidak.

Park Jimin kembali berbaur dengan teman kelas lainnya.

Dan Min Jungkook kembali ke kebiasaannya dulu, sebelum Park Jimin datang mengganggu hidupnya.

Di perpustakaan, membaca buku.

… Dia kesepian.

:

:

"Hyung."

Yoongi tak membalas panggilan Namjoon. Matanya masih terpaku pada layar komputernya.

Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya, tampak sekali kekhawatiran di wajahnya. "Hyung…"

"… Mm…"

Namjoon melangkah mendekati sang hyung yang masih sibuk membuat lagu, lalu menepuk pelan bahunya. "… Sudah tengah malam, hyung."

"… Terus…?"

Namjoon beralih meremas bahu Yoongi, kesal dengan jawaban hyungnya. "Kau sudah dua hari tidak pulang, hyung."

Yoongi menepis tangan Namjoon di bahunya, tak berkata apapun, kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari sofa dengan khawatir, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu yang kubelikan tadi, hyung. Kau tidak lapar? Makanlah dulu, setelah itu kau benar-benar harus pulang, hyung. Yoonji dan Jungkookie terus-terusan menghubungiku. Mereka sangat khawatir…"

Yoongi tetap tak merespon.

"… Sudah cukup."

Sejurus setelah bisikan Namjoon itu, namja tinggi itu membalik kursi Yoongi kasar sampai menghadapnya, kemudian menarik paksa Yoongi untuk berdiri dari kursinya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, bocah!" marah Yoongi sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Kau harus pulang, hyung!" kata Namjoon, rahangnya mengeras, pertanda dia marah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!" bentak Yoongi sambil masih berontak. "LEPAS!"

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya. "… CUKUP, HYUNG!"

BUAGH

Yoongi langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai begitu mendapat bogem mentah Namjoon di pipinya. Tak terima, dia segera berdiri dan balas memukul Namjoon, membuat sahabatnya itu menabrak dinding.

Namjoon dengan sigap kembali membalas pukulan Yoongi.

Walau tubuh Yoongi lebih kecil daripada Namjoon, tetapi dia tetap seorang namja yang punya kekuatan!

"BRENGSEK!"

Sejurus kemudian hanya terdengar bunyi pukulan yang membahana.

Hoseok yang tadinya terpaku di tempatnya, sontak berdiri menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu. "YAK! HENTIKAN!" dia berusaha menahan Namjoon yang hendak kembali menghajar Yoongi.

Tapi Namjoon mendorongnya kuat sekali sampai dia terjatuh, dan tanpa basa-basi kembali menghajar Yoongi yang mulai kepayahan.

Rasa lapar dan kantuk yang sedari tadi Yoongi tahan, segera tumpah menghancurkan kesadarannya. Pukulannya semakin melemah, sementara pandangannya mengabur.

"NAMJOON!"

BUAGH

Satu hantaman Namjoon di perutnya membuat Yoongi jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Uhuk…" Yoongi memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyilu. Dia mendongak, berniat memaki Namjoon, tetapi lidahnya seketika terasa kelu saat melihat ekspresi Namjoon.

… Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat wajah Namjoon seperti itu.

Kabur, tapi Yoongi bisa melihatnya.

Marah, sedih, tapi yang paling kentara,

 _Kecewa._

"Kenapa kau begini, hyung…?" Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau bukan hyung yang kukenal. Hyungku bukan pengecut yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Bersikap sok kuat begitu. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini, hyung."

Yoongi masih menatapnya, tak bersuara.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah. Kalau kau kecewa, jangan ditahan. Kalau kau ingin memukul seseorang, kau bisa memukulku, hyung. Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Dari Hobi. Kami di sini, hyung."

"…"

Namjoon menggeleng. "… Mungkin kami hanya bawahan untukmu, hyung… tapi bagiku, kau adalah sahabat sekaligus hyung terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"… Siapa bilang kalian bawahanku?" Yoongi membuang muka. "… Bocah bodoh."

Namjoon tetap pada tempatnya berdiri, masih menatap kosong Yoongi.

Yoongi perlahan berusaha berdiri –dibantu oleh Hoseok. Setelah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Yoongi mendongak menatap Namjoon.

Dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memukulnya tepat di wajah.

Namjoon yang sama sekali tidak siap, langsung tersentak ke belakang.

Namjoon mengaduh kecil, sebelum kembali menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap kosong ke arah lantai, mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada suara. Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"… Aku gay."

Hening.

Yoongi tersenyum meremehkan. "… Aku gay, Joon ah…"

Perlahan pertahanannya runtuh.

"Aku kacau, Joon ah…"

Semua yang ditahannya beberapa hari ini seakan tumpah begitu saja.

"Aku bodoh… bodoh…"

Yoongi benci menangis di depan orang lain.

"… Aku benci diriku sendiri…"

Tapi di sinilah dia, menangis seperti bocah cengeng.

"… Aku muak, Joon ah…"

Yoongi menatap Namjoon, masih menangis.

"Aku mengatakan banyak hal jahat pada orang yang kucintai." Suaranya bergetar, tapi dia masih berusaha tegar. "Orang yang selama ini begitu cerah, hangat… dia… dia membuatku lebih bahagia, Joon ah…"

Namjoon hanya membisu, begitu juga Hoseok di samping Yoongi.

"Aku membuatnya… marah… kh… aku…" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak berantakan.

Tapi gagal.

"… Dia membenciku, Joon ah… hiks… aku membuatnya… membenciku… aku bodoh… hiks… bodoh…"

Min Yoongi benar-benar rapuh.

Dirinya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan bahkan dari Jungkook dan Yoonji sekalipun.

Kini dia pertontonkan pada kedua sahabatnya.

Yoongi benar-benar merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Terutama karena dia gagal mengontrol emosinya.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanya senyuman Jimin.

Sejak hari itu.

Sejak hari dimana Jimin meninggalkannya sendirian di kedai crepes itu.

Sejak hari Yoongi menyakiti Jimin dengan kata-katanya.

Kebohongannya.

Kenangan manis dengan Jimin seakan lenyap tak bersisa.

Suara lembutnya yang dulu selalu menemani tidur Yoongi, kini sudah masa lalu.

… Rasanya baru kemarin Jimin menciumnya.

Mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yoongi.

… Ani.

"… Jimin mencintai Yoonji… bukan aku… hiks… aku tidak- kh… aku tidak pernah ada… aku hanya pengganti- hiks… Yoonji… aku merindukannya, Joon ah…" tangis Yoongi semakin menjadi. "… Aku merindukannya…"

Yoongi terus meracau.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku mau dia menyanyi lagi, Joon ah… untukku… hanya untukku… aku ingin mendengar –kh… suaranya… hiks… aku mau pelukannya… ciumannya… hiks… aku benci perasaan ini, Joon ah…"

"…"

"Aku bukan yeoja… bu-kan… hiks… tapi aku ingin… dicintai seperti itu, Joon ah… aku ingin Jimin… aku merindukannya… aku ingin… mendengar suaranya lagi…"

Hoseok perlahan maju dan memeluk erat hyung kecilnya yang gemetaran.

Yoongi tetap tak berhenti.

"Aku bahkan- kh… mengatainya jelek… dia membenciku… aku menyuruhnya- hiks… untuk mati- d-dan… aku bilang… tidak mau dia ada d-di dunia ini… aku mengerikan… aku benar-benar kotor…"

"Hyung…" gumam Namjoon, merasa perih di hatinya melihat Yoongi seperti ini.

"H-harusnya dia yang memakiku- hiks… dia harus memukulku… a-aku yang harusnya mati-"

"HYUNG!"

Yoongi tersentak di tempatnya berdiri, langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berantakan dengan air mata.

Namjoon perlahan maju dan ikut memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Gwenchana, hyung…" bisik Namjoon lembut. "Memang tak semua cerita cinta berakhir bahagia…"

Yoongi masih sesenggukan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau langsung menyerah, hyung… masih ada banyak cinta di sekelilingmu… kau akan bertemu dengannya, cepat atau lambat… kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu, hyung…" bisik Namjoon sambil mengelus punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "… Aku… mau Jimin…"

Hoseok perlahan melepas pelukannya –mengundang perhatian Yoongi. "Jika kalian memang berjodoh, kau pasti akan bersama dengannya lagi, hyung." Hoseok tersenyum menenangkan. Tangannya terangkat mengusap air mata di pipi Yoongi. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau pasti akan dicintai, hyung. Oleh seseorang. Yang sempurna. Yang mampu menjadikanmu satu-satunya dalam hidupnya. Kebahagiaannya. Dunianya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, hyung."

Yoongi menatapnya, mulutnya terbuka, sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata.

Tapi sebuah senyuman perlahan mengembang di wajahnya.

"… Gomawo, Hobi…"

Hoseok tersenyum manis.

"… Dan… kalian bukan bawahanku, bodoh…" Yoongi menarik Hoseok untuk kembali memeluknya.

"Kalian dongsaengku yang sedikit bodoh dan kikuk… gomawo…"

Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Hoseok cengengesan.

Mereka terdiam begitu untuk beberapa lama, sampai suara Namjoon memecahkannya. "… Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, hyung…?"

Yoongi tersenyum, menengadah untuk memandang langit-langit studio.

Merasa nyaman dalam pelukan kedua dongsaengnya.

"… Kurasa aku sudah mengerti." Suaranya masih serak. "Mungkin aku dan Jimin memang tidak bisa bersama. Dan… aku harus menerimanya, 'kan…?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon membisu.

"… Aku masih harus melanjutkan hidup, kan…?" Yoongi tertawa.

Tapi terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya… tapi aku tak bisa memaksanya… lagipula aku sudah menghancurkan hubungan kami sepenuhnya." Yoongi tersenyum pahit. "Aku sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya."

"… Hyung…"

"Aniya. Aku merasa sudah lebih baik sekarang. Sudah lebih lega. Gomawo."

Hoseok dan Namjoon perlahan melepas pelukannya, tersenyum hangat pada Yoongi.

Yoongi balas memberi senyuman manisnya.

"Kalian tidak jijik?"

Namjoon dan Hoseok terkekeh.

"Jika kami jijik, apa kami akan memelukmu, hyung?" ujar Namjoon geli.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "Kukira kalian lupa."

Hoseok kembali memeluk erat Yoongi, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka dengan gemas.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil saat mendapat perlakukan begitu. Apalagi Namjoon kembali mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

… Dia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

BRAK BRAK

Ketiganya tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi gebrakan di pintu studio mereka.

"Yoongi hyung?! Tolong buka pintunya!"

"Jungkookie?" Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan buru-buru berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

Tepat ketika Hoseok membuka pintu, Yoongi bertemu mata dengan Jungkook yang tampak berantakan.

Sangat khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Y-Yoongi hyung…" Jungkook melangkah masuk, tampak sangat sedih melihat keadaan Yoongi. "… Kau menangis…?"

Yoongi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi Jungkook.

Jadi dia tetap berdiri di sana dalam diam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

Jungkook semakin terluka.

"Hyung… kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Yoongi tersentak. Dia mendongak, dan menemukan Jungkook sudah menangis.

"M-maafkan aku, hyung… ugh… ini semua salah… ku…" Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku bodoh, hyung… maafkan- aku…"

Yoongi benci melihatnya.

Min Jungkook yang selama ini begitu kuat, kini menangis di hadapannya seperti bocah cengeng.

"K-kau memang pantas membenciku, hyung… t-tapi kumohon… maafkan aku… kh… maaf…"

Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"… Ya, kau memang bodoh, bocah."

Jungkook tetap menangis.

"… Tapi kalau kau tidak bodoh, maka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jimin."

Suara Yoongi masih serak.

… Tapi dia bahagia.

Jungkook sendiri kebingungan.

"Karena kau, aku bisa… merasa lebih bahagia dalam hidupku, Kook ah… uljimma."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. "… Tapi kau menangis…"

"Ya, memang." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook. "Itu karena aku terluka."

Jungkook menunduk, semakin menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tapi setelah kupikir lagi… aku tidak akan mengganti hari pertama aku bertemu Jimin dengan apapun juga." Yoongi tersenyum. "… Karena aku bahagia bisa bersama dengannya. … Walau singkat."

Jungkook tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"… Kau kira aku marah padamu, hm…" Yoongi terkekeh. "Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku marah di ruangan ini ya aku sendiri."

"… Hyung…"

"Gomawo Kookieya."

-MY-

Park Jimin kembali pada hidupnya yang dulu.

Berpesta di sana sini.

Menemui yeoja-yeoja cantik.

Memacari siapapun yang menarik baginya.

Kembali menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan sembrono.

Tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkannya.

Dia kalut.

Dia bingung.

Dia marah.

Dia ditipu.

Dipermainkan.

Dia bahkan sampai mencium namja.

Jimin bersumpah dia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan Jungkook ataupun Yoongi.

Dan itulah yang dia lakukan.

Menjauhi Jungkook.

Menghapus kontak Yoongi.

Semuanya lancar. Semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Tapi satu pesan merubahnya.

* * *

 **YoonJiMon: "Oppa! Ini Yoonji!^^ kau ada waktu? Ayo bertemu!"**

* * *

:

:

Di sinilah Jimin, sebuah café tempat dia janjian dengan Yoonji.

… Yoonji.

Yeoja yang sangat Jimin cintai.

Mampu merubah dunia Jimin.

Yang paling bisa membahagiakannya.

Kini dia akan bertemu yang asli.

Bukan yang palsu.

… Jadi harusnya dia senang, 'kan…?

"Oppa! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Jimin menoleh, dan menemukan pujaan hatinya sedang tersenyum padanya.

Yoonji tampak cantik sekali dengan kaos merah muda dan rok a-line hitamnya.

… Jimin harusnya terpesona 'kan…?

"Oppa?"

Jimin tersadar. Dia buru-buru tersenyum pada Yoonji yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. "N-ne! gwenchana! Oppa juga baru datang kok!"

Yoonji tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah pesan, oppa?"

"Ah belum-"

"Kalau begitu biar kupesankan! Hitung-hitung karena aku terlambat! Kau mau apa?"

"Ne?! biar aku saja-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Yoonji menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Jimin akhirnya menyerah. "Cola dan crepes keju…"

"Oke~!" Yoonji berdiri kemudian melangkah ke kasir.

Jimin memandangi yeoja itu dari belakang.

Yoonji sungguh cantik. Baik. Perhatian. Tidak jaim.

Dia berbeda dari yeoja lainnya.

Tepat seperti tebakan Jimin.

… Tapi kenapa Jimin masih merasa kosong…?

 _'… Ah… pasti gara-gara aku marah… pada Yoongi hyung…'_ Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya memandang meja. "… Mereka mirip sekali…" lirihnya.

Setelah itu Yoonji kembali ke meja mereka.

Mereka mulai ngobrol, hanya hal-hal remeh. Sampai makanan mereka datang.

"Maaf ya oppa, aku memanggilmu mendadak begini." Yoonji tertawa kecil.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aniya, gwenchana. Apa sih yang nggak buat Yoonji~?"

Tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ngardusnya.

Yoonji nyengir. "Oppa bisa saja~!"

Jimin tertegun, walau bibirnya masih tersenyum.

… Jika yang di depannya ini _'Yoonji'_ palsu, pasti Jimin sudah diberi tatapan jijik.

… Memang berbeda sekali…

Jimin terkesiap. Aniya! Park Jimin! Hentikan itu! Yang itu palsu! Yang asli ya yang di depanmu ini! Yeoja cantik yang baik dan lembut! Bukan namja kasar yang bermulut kotor!

* * *

 _ **"… Apa oppaku bisa dicintai…?"**_

* * *

Seketika, Jimin merasa kosong.

* * *

 _ **"… Kau pasti akan membenciku, Park Jimin…."**_

* * *

Wajah Yoongi terngiang.

Malam itu.

* * *

 _ **"Kau akan membenciku."**_

* * *

Ekspresi terluka Yoongi, walau dia tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **"… Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan membenciku."**_

* * *

Matanya malam itu berkaca-kaca, memancarkan sakit yang begitu kentara.

* * *

 _ **"Karena aku palsu."**_

* * *

Harusnya dia tahu.

Harusnya malam itu dia tahu.

Itu bukan Yoonji.

Kenapa Jimin tidak pernah menyadarinya?

Yoonji yang pertama kali dia temui adalah yeoja manis yang lembut juga murah senyum.

Bukan yeoja kasar, jutek, bermulut kotor, serampangan-

* * *

 _ **"… Saranghae…"**_

* * *

… Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa seperti ini…

Dia marah.

Dia ingin memaki Yoongi.

Harusnya dia memaki Yoongi waktu itu.

Di kedai itu.

Harusnya dia memukulnya.

Mempermalukannya.

Menghinanya.

Mengatakan hal buruk padanya.

Meludahinya.

Mengatakan betapa menjijikan perbuatan Yoongi itu.

Membantahnya saat dia mengatai Jimin.

Membungkamnya saat dia terus menerus mengeluarkan hinaan-hinaan itu.

… Harusnya.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan…?

Melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Apa yang dia rasakan…?

 _Kosong._

Dia malah melampiaskan semuanya pada Jungkook.

"Oppaa?"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. "N-ne? mian oppa melamun!"

Yoonji tersenyum. "Gwenchana~! Aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena tugas kampusmu!"

Jimin memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Ah, tapi oppa… boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu…?" Yoonji memelankan suaranya, menatap Jimin penuh serius.

"Ne?" sahut Jimin bingung.

"Kau dekat dengan Kookie oppa 'kan? Apa dia punya pacar?"

Jimin terdiam.

Sama sekali tak menyangka Yoonji akan menanyakan itu.

"… Setahuku… tidak ada…"

Senyuman di wajah Yoonji mengembang. "Jinjja?!" soraknya, kelihatan bahagia sekali. "… Tapi yeoja yang kulihat waktu itu siapa…?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin memilih untuk memandangi colanya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tak tahu apa dia harus memberitahu Yoonji soal kelakukan kedua oppanya.

Bahwa salah satu oppanya menyamar jadi dirinya hanya untuk mempermainkan Jimin.

Menghabiskan waktu Jimin.

… Harusnya Jimin marah.

… Tapi dia hanya… merasa kosong.

"Oppa~! Bagaimana pendapatmu soal Yoongi oppa~?"

Jimin melotot, jelas kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak Yoonji. "N-ne?!"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya 'kan?" Tanya Yoonji bingung.

Jimin memutar matanya dalam hati. Ya, jelas sudah. Berkali-kali malah.

Jimin berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab. "… Sepertinya dia membenciku…"

Yoonji mengernyit. "Oh? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "… Aku hanya merasa begitu…"

Yoonji menatapnya prihatin. "Mian, Jimin oppa… Yoongi oppa memang tampak dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat lembut dan baik!"

Jimin kembali memutar matanya dalam hati. Yeah, right. _Lembut dan baik_. Lol. Lucu sekali.

"Yoongi oppa mungkin memberimu tatapan-tatapan dingin dan penuh jijik seakan-akan kamu ini sampah yang tak berguna."

Jimin tertohok.

"Tapi dia selalu perhatian pada orang yang disayanginya!"

Jimin kembali melamun.

Kencan keempat mereka.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: ON**

* * *

"Yak, Park Jimin, kau yakin ini aman?"

Jimin sudah memberi jempolnya kepada _'Yoonji'_. "Tenang saja, Yoonjiya~! Lihat ya!"

Jimin yang sudah merencanakan atraksi skateboard secara matang-matang demi memukau Yoonji, percaya bahwa dia akan berhasil melakukannya.

Menyusuri taman dan melakukan beberapa trik di atas pegangan tangga dan pinggiran kolam.

… Tak akan sulit 'kan?

"Lihat!" Jimin mulai memacu skateboardnya diikuti tatapan Yoonji di belakangnya. Begitu sampai di depan pegangan tangga, Jimin melompat dan bermaksud melakukan trik putaran di udara, tapi keseimbangannya goyah dan-

BRAK

BRUK

BRUAGH

"… Ouch…"

Jimin tersungkur di bawah tangga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yak Park Jimin!"

Dia bisa mendengar suara Yoonji yang berlari menujunya.

Jimin gagal lagi. Padahal dia sudah latihan. Dia sudah berusaha.

Tapi dia gagal lagi.

Jimin memandang tanah dengan sedih. "Mian Yoonjiya… aku gagal lagi-"

"Yak! Lupakan itu! Bagaimana keadaanmu?!" Yoonji langsung berlutut di samping Jimin sambil memeriksa wajah dan tubuh Jimin. "Apa kau terluka?!" tanyanya panik.

Jimin hanya memandanginya. Wajah panik sekaligus khawatir Yoonji.

"… Manis."

 **PLAK**

"AUH!"

"BERHENTI LAKUKAN HAL BODOH, PABBO!" murka Yoonji setelah menggamparnya.

Jimin memegangi pipinya yang nyilu. "A-aku 'kan hanya ingin membuatmu terkesaan~…" rengeknya. "Aku ingin terlihat keren…"

Yoonji mendengus. Dia diam sejenak, sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di depan mata Jimin, menutupi pandangannya.

"… Yoonji?"

Jimin tidak bisa melihat wajah Yoonji.

Tapi tangan Yoonji terasa hangat.

"… Kau sudah keren, bodoh… kau… hanya perlu tersenyum saja… itu sudah cukup… untukku…"

Jimin perlahan tersenyum lebar mendengar gumaman pelan itu.

Yoonji membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi hari ini.

"… Gomawo, Yoonjiya…"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: OFF**

* * *

… Jika Yoongi memang membencinya…

… Kenapa dia seperti itu…?

Padahal harusnya dia senang 'kan, karena Jimin jatuh.

… Aniya. pasti karena dia ingin berpura-pura jadi Yoonji. Mau membuat Jimin tergila-gila padanya agar saat dia memutuskan Jimin akan lebih memuaskan.

… Ya. Pasti itu.

"Yoongi oppa sangat manis." Yoonji menerawang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Bersikap sok kuat, padahal dia begitu rapuh di dalam."

Jimin memandanginya.

"… Dia juga sangat cocok dengan Kookie oppa…"

Jimin mengernyit saat Yoonji berbisik begitu.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Yoonji hanya nyengir. "Aniya~! lupakan saja!"

Kemudian dia mulai menyantap crepesnya.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang kembali melamun.

Yoongi… manis…?

… Tentu saja manis… wajahnya 'kan sama dengan Yoonji.

… Tapi Yoongi namja.

Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa seperti ada beban berat di hatinya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang terus bertanya tanpa henti.

Tapi Jimin tidak punya jawabannya.

:

:

Ketika pulang, Jimin bersikeras mengantar Yoonji kembali ke rumahnya. Walau awalnya menolak, akhirnya Yoonji mengiyakan.

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Jimin dipenuhi musik yang Jimin putar. Sesekali Yoonji bernyanyi (walau suaranya ancur) dan melontarkan candaan.

Jimin hanya tertawa sebagai respon, dan sesekali ikut bernyanyi.

Yoonji benar-benar yeoja yang menyenangkan.

Ketika sampai, Jimin turun dari mobilnya dan mengantar Yoonji sampai depan rumah.

"Gomawo Jimin oppa~! Karena sudah menemaniku hari ini, juga karena sudah repot-repot mengantarku~!"

Jimin membalas senyuman ceria Yoonji. "Gwenchana~! Aku menikmatinya~!"

"Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali~! Dan- oh! Yoongi oppa!"

Tubuh Jimin sontak membeku mendengar nama itu.

"Selamat datang, oppa~! Tumben kau pulang cepat?"

Sesungguhnya Jimin ingin langsung cabut dari situ, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

Namja itu di sana. Tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Jimin.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum Yoongi memutuskannya.

"Ah… ne." Yoongi melangkah, bermaksud masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tapi Yoonji menahannya. "Yak oppa! Kok kamu tidak sopan begitu sih?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Dia akhirnya berbalik menghadap Jimin yang masih menatapnya datar.

"… Annyeong." Lirihnya, wajahnya terlihat tegang dan gelisah.

"…" Jimin tak membalas.

Masih menatapnya tepat di kedua maniknya.

Yoongi sepertinya merasa tak nyaman, terbukti dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Hari ini aku nongkrong dengan Jimin oppa! Dia baik sekali~!" lapor Yoonji gembira.

Yoongi hanya ber _'oh…'_ kecil.

"Iya! Dia namja yang baik! Jadi jangan bersikap dingin lagi padanya, ya? Ya? Ya?" rengek Yoonji manis.

Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas, sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah. "… Arraseo."

Yoonji cemberut. "Mukamu kok datar sekali oppa? Ayo senyuuum!"

Yoongi ingin mendamprat Yoonji, seandainya dia bukan putri kecilnya yang dia cintai.

Percayalah.

Dia benar-benar ingin.

"…"

Akhirnya Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin.

Dia harus berani.

"… Gomawo, Jiminsshi... karena sudah menemani… Yoonji…"

Dia tersenyum.

Dan Jimin lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya datar.

… Yoongi merasa terluka. Tapi memangnya dimana letak kesalahan Jimin?

Yoongi pantas mendapatkannya.

"Ne, bukan masalah… hyungnim."

Yoongi kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"… Oppa masuk dulu."

:

:

Jimin memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali dia berguling-guling di ranjangnya.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal di hatinya.

Tapi Jimin tidak tahu apa.

 _LINE!_

Tubuh Jimin sedikit tersentak. Dia menoleh ke samping, memandangi ponselnya. Tidak memiliki niat untuk mengeceknya.

Paling-paling dari mantan-mantannya.

Jadi Jimin hanya mendiamkannya.

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

Oke, sudah cukup.

Dengan gusar, Jimin menyambar ponselnya. Siap memarahi siapa saja yang berani mengganggu malamnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat menemukan siapa pelakunya.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Maafkan aku"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Ini semua salahku, bukan Yoongi hyung. Aku memaksanya. Awalnya dia tidak mau"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Aku tidak pintar mengetik pesan, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Semoga malammu menyenangkan. Aku juga mau bilang, Yoongi hyung sangat menyukai suaramu"**

* * *

Jimin masih memandangi pesan dari Jungkook itu. Dia kira segampang itu?

Jimin bahkan sampai mencium namja!

Jimin melempar ponselnya dengan kesal.

Jimin tidak akan memaafkan Jungkook! apapun yang terjadi!

"… Hahhh…" Jimin memejamkan matanya.

Dan dia membencinya.

Karena yang terbayang hanyalah Min Yoongi.

"… Dia suka suaraku, katanya…?" Jimin tertawa meremehkan. "… Penipu."

Jimin membuka matanya, memandang langit-langit.

 _LINE!_

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, sebelum meraih ponselnya.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu"**

* * *

Jimin benar-benar merasa sakit hati dipermainkan begini.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Lucu sekali, Jungkooksshi"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Oh! Akhirnya dibalas juga"**

* * *

Sial, Jimin kena jebakan.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Kau benar-benar akan mendiamkanku lagi?"**

* * *

Jimin tak membalas.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Kau playboy. Yeodongsaengku anak SMA yang cantik baik dan polos. Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu memacarinya?"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Sinting"**

* * *

Sialan bocah ini.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Kau bisa menolakku!"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Sudah, bantet. Kaunya yang emang kepala ngotot"**

* * *

Seandainya bisa, Jimin pasti sudah melancarkan serangan cekik onlinenya.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Yoongi hyung juga awalnya tidak tahu soal ini, tapi kubujuk-bujuk sampai mau"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Dia juga awalnya membencimu dengan sepenuh jiwanya"**

* * *

Jimin memicingkan matanya.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Tapi lama kelamaan, dia jadi menyukaimu"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Kau sudah membuatnya jadi gay. Tanggung jawab"**

* * *

Jimin mendelik.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Bukan urusanku!"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Setelah kedatanganmu di rumah waktu itu (semata-mata untuk melampiaskan emosimu padaku) Yoongi hyung jadi lebih pendiam. Murung. Aku benci melihatnya seperti itu. Sampai aku menemukan dia menangis di studionya. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri karena sudah membuatnya seperti itu"**

* * *

Jimin membaca kata demi kata dari Jungkook.

Dia merasa kosong.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Tapi Yoongi hyung bilang tidak apa-apa. Dia memang merasa sakit, tapi dia sudah merelakanmu. Dan dia bilang jika kau memang menginginkan Yoonji, dia akan merestuinya (walau aku tetap tak terima)"**

* * *

"…"

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yoongi hyung, soal di kedai itu. Dia hanya sedang emosi. Dia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak bermaksud mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Tapi katanya, mungkin tanpa sadar dia melakukannya, karena memang ingin kau membencinya"**

 **JungKookMinXX: "Dia bilang ini demi yang terbaik"**

* * *

Kamar Jimin masih hening.

Sang pemilik masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

* * *

 **JungKookMinXX: "Jadi… kita baikan…?"**

* * *

Jimin memandangi pesan itu.

Tangannya kemudian bergerak sendiri.

* * *

 **JiminJiminJam: "Akan kupikirkan"**

* * *

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Jimin langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dia duduk lalu menatap dua lembar foto yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Fotonya bersama Yoongi.

Foto yang masih belum bisa dia buang.

Entah kenapa.

Jimin bangkit, dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja belajarnya.

Ditatapnya kedua foto itu sejenak.

Yang satu fotonya sedang mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan membuat mereka bertatapan, sementara yang satunya Jimin berpose hati dengan jarinya.

Tangan Jimin perlahan mengambil salah satu foto dimana dia bertatapan dengan Yoongi.

Ditatapnya foto itu dengan kosong.

"… Memang harusnya dirobek saja."

-MY-

"… Jimin…"

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang berdiri di hadapannya. "… Mwo…?"

"… Saranghae."

Jimin masih memandangnya. Wajah manis Yoongi yang tampak sangat terluka.

Perlahan tubuh Jimin bergerak sendiri menghampiri Yoongi. Begitu sampai tepat di depannya, kedua tangan Jimin perlahan terangkat menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae."

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Dan satu kecupan itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan.

Dan tanpa bisa Jimin cegah, dia sudah mendorong Yoongi ke atas ranjang sebelum ikut merangkak di atasnya.

… Mereka melakukannya.

:

:

Jimin memandang langit-langit kamar.

Bunyi burung kecil di luar bisa dia dengar dengan jelas, sementara sinar mentari pagi meringsek masuk ke kamar Jimin.

Jimin masih melamun.

… Mimpi macam apa itu…?

Perlahan dia menunduk sementara tangannya menyibak selimutnya.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat celana bagian depannya –dan

"… _Shit_ …"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo!^_^

Tepat setelah menonton festa, saya mendadak sangat terinspirasi untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Salahkan Min Yoongi yang harus bersikap seimut itu.

Chapter ini 3700-an words, lol, saya sangat terinspirasi sampai ndak sadar kalo ngetiknya sudah sebanyak ini XD semoga gak pegel matanya ya!^_^" ini saya ngerjain setelah festa, ngebut pengen di post kemarin, tapi ternyata memerlukan lebih banyak waktu dari dugaan, jadi maaf kalau ada typo-typo yang bertebaran^_^"

Jadi chapt ini… ya masih ada angstnya (hehe) semoga bahasa saya tidak belepotan ya, semoga juga ngefeel, karena pas ngetik ini saya sakit hati bangetTwT

Happy 5th Anniversary buat BTS!^_^ (walau telat sehari) semoga bisa kembali terbang seperti tahun 2017;) dan juga selalu sehat dan kompak~!

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, maaf sudah membuat angst ^_^" chapt ini masih ada^_^" setelah ini langsung skip 5 tahun, awalnya mau langsung chapt ini, tapi saya keenakan ngetik XD

Dan saya bisa dipanggil Siw! Atau Siwgr juga boleh! Hehehe!^_^

Terima kasih karena sudah memberi review di karya saya!^_^

Selamat hari raya lebaran! Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau tulisan! Semoga tahun ini berkah!^_^

Sekian dulu dari saya.

Terima kasih banyak!^_^

 _-Siwgr3_/14-06-2018/_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Kang Daniel, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, slight!YoonNiel, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly), slow burn, angst, hurt/comfort

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

 **-5 Tahun kemudian…**

* * *

"Yoongi hyung, aku keluar sebentar ya." Suara Hoseok terdengar. "Kopiku habis. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

Yoongi yang tadinya sedang melamun memandangi layar komputernya perlahan menjawab pelan. "… Aniya. nan gwenchana."

Hoseok memandangnya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sepeninggal Hoseok, Yoongi langsung meloloskan napas yang entah kenapa ditahannya sedari tadi.

… Yoongi tidak mengerti.

Entah kenapa dia teringat lagi pada Jimin.

Aneh. Padahal rasanya dia sudah bisa moveon selama ini. Dia sudah mampu tersenyum lagi. Menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

Lalu kenapa Jimin mendadak terlintas kembali di pikirannya?

Padahal sudah lima tahun.

… Sudah lima tahun.

Kehidupan Min Yoongi sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Studionya yang dulunya hanya usaha kecil-kecilannya dengan kedua sahabatnya, kini berkembang pesat menjadi sebuah studio yang cukup besar. Ukuran studionya bahkan sudah berkembang menjadi sebuah gedung kecil –berkat kerja keras mereka.

Juga sebuah keberuntungan.

Dua tahun lalu, lagu mereka diterima oleh sebuah agensi besar untuk artis baru mereka, dan berkat lagu studio Ddaeng(nama studio mereka) jugalah, artis itu sukses dalam debutnya dan kini menjadi artis papan atas.

Setelah kesuksesan lagu mereka itu, banyak permintaan berdatangan membuat mereka kewalahan tapi senang. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka mampu membeli sebuah gedung kecil dan mempekerjakan beberapa komposer dan penulis lagu.

Dalam dua tahun mereka menjadi sebuah studio yang cukup stabil.

Yoonji putri kecilnya kini sudah masuk universitas jurusan musik dan sesekali datang bermain ke studio Yoongi. Sementara itu, Jungkook sudah debut di sebuah boyband dari agensi yang lumayan besar. Anak itu memang sangat berbakat dalam hal menyanyi, menari bahkan merap, tak heran dia hanya memakan waktu training delapan bulan.

Dari perkataan Jungkook yang lalu, Yoongi tahu bahwa hubungan Jimin dan dongsaengnya itu sudah membaik. Bahkan Jimin kadang main-main ke rumah mereka sebelum Jungkook debut dulu.

Yoongi yang memang sudah tidak punya muka, meminta Jungkook untuk memberitahunya kalau Jimin hendak bertamu. Jika namja itu datang, biasanya Yoongi akan bersembunyi di studionya atau menginap di kosan Hoseok.

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Jimin.

Dan usahanya berhasil.

Dia sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jimin lagi.

… Ya. Hidup Min Yoongi baik-baik saja.

Dia berhasil moveon.

Tanpa Jiminpun dia bisa hidup kok.

… Dia bisa tetap bahagia.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya. Perlahan tangannya meraih ponselnya kemudian mulai mencari sesuatu.

Setelah menemukannya, Yoongi memutarnya.

Dia kemudian meletakan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Beralih bersandar di kursinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan ponselnya.

Suara Park Jimin.

Semua voice note yang dulu Jimin kirimkan pada Yoongi -mengira dia Yoonji- sudah Yoongi simpan terlebih dahulu sebelum Yoongi memblok kontak LINE Jimin.

Alhasil, kapanpun Yoongi merasa sedih ataupun ketika dia teringat dengan Jimin, maka voice note-voice note inilah yang Yoongi putar dan dengarkan.

Tak ada yang spesial sungguh.

Yoongi hanya sangat… menghargai suara Jimin.

 _"I love you, more than words can explain. Only you, the sunshine of my life."_

Wajah Jimin terbayang.

Sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

 _"Tell me you are real, baby. Because I'm scared, if it's all just a beautiful dream and I will wake up without you by my side."_

… Yoongi merindukan senyuman itu kala dia tertuju pada Yoongi.

Hanya Yoongi.

… Bukan Yoonji.

 _"You are more precious than you will ever know, honey. In my heart it's only you."_

Tangan Yoongi terkepal, entah kenapa memorinya tanpa permisi langsung memutar kejadian di kedai waktu itu.

* * *

 **"… Yoongi hyung."**

* * *

Masih jelas ekspresi terluka Jimin saat itu.

* * *

"… Aku memang bodoh, hm…"

* * *

Jimin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"… Aku bahkan sudah menciummu."

* * *

Ya… dan itu adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah Yoongi rasakan.

* * *

"… Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku untukmu."

* * *

… Walau hanya sekejap…

… Dan hanya dia yang merasakan…

* * *

 **"… Ini menjijikan, hyungnim."**

* * *

TOK TOK

"…!" kedua mata Yoongi sontak terbuka. Peluh membasahi wajahnya, sementara napasnya seakan tertahan di kerongkongan.

TOK TOK

Yoongi menyeka keringat di wajahnya kemudian buru-buru mematikan ponselnya. Dia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu studionya.

TOK TO-

"Yaya!" balas Yoongi kesal sambil membuka pintu. Wajahnya semakin merengut. "Kau tidak perlu mengetok berulang-ulang begitu, Danielsshi."

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Kang Daniel, namja yang sungguh sempurna dan tak bercela. Dia tampan, berhati baik, seksi, perhatian, pokoknya paket lengkap untuk mencuri hati para wanita. Dan kini namja tampan itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai, hyung~!"

Daniel kembali menebar senyuman hangat itu.

Yoongi mendengus. Daniel adalah salah satu member boyband yang debut dengan lagu ciptaannya. Entah kenapa sejak rekaman mereka, Daniel jadi rajin mengunjungi Yoongi. bahkan dengan alasan paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yoongi sok galak.

"Umm, CEOku mengirim salam padamu. Dia ingin berterima kasih atas lagu baru yang kau buatkan untuk kami." Jawab Daniel sambil menunduk gugup, masih dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Ini yang Yoongi maksud.

Alasan tidak masuk akal Kang Daniel.

What? CEOnya repot-repot mengutusnya untuk menyampaikan terima kasih kepada Yoongi hanya karena lagu buatannya? Itu 'kan pekerjaan Yoongi! lagipula dia dibayar! Kenapa harus berterima kasih segala?!

Yoongi mendengus, masih memandangi Daniel.

Daniel ini seperti anjing golden retriever, sangat cerah dan penuh semangat. Terkadang Yoongi bisa membayangkan telinga dan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang kala dia senang.

"… A-apa aku mengganggumu, hyung?"

Uh-oh. Sekarang Yoongi bisa melihat telinga dan ekor Daniel yang loyo pertanda dia sedih.

Ugh, bagaimana bisa Yoongi menjahati anak semanis ini?

"Aniya aniya." Yoongi berkacak pinggang, tampak berpikir sejenak. "… Masuklah."

Daniel terlihat sangat gembira. "Gomawo, hyung!" kemudian namja yang sangat tinggi itu melangkah masuk melewati Yoongi dengan gembira.

Yoongi menutup pintu kemudian memandang Daniel yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"U-um…! Apa kau sedang membuat lagu baru, hyung?" tanya Daniel antusias.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Yaa, sejenis itu." Dia kemudian melangkah kembali ke kursi kerjanya. "Ada soloist pria baru yang akan segera debut. Jadi agensinya memintaku untuk membuatkannya lagu."

Daniel mengernyit. "Oh ya? Siapa Namanya?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. "Mereka tidak memberi tahu nama aslinya. Hanya nama panggungnya saja. Chim."

"Haa? Namanya tidak terdengar keren." Gumam Daniel.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan urusanku, Danielsshi. Tugasku hanya membuatkannya lagu." Dia tersenyum. "Na… lagipula besok aku akan bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya kenapa dia memilih nama itu."

Hening sejenak.

"Um, hyung."

"Ng?"

Daniel menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. "K-kau bisa memanggilku Daniel saja… tidak perlu formal begitu…"

Yoongi mengernyit. "Hee… oke. Daniel."

Daniel tersentak dengan ekspresi kaget yang lucu sekali. Sejurus kemudian dia menunduk sambil tersenyum senang.

… Wajahnya merah.

Yoongi tak ayal ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Daniel. "… Kau mau dengar lagunya?"

"E-eh? Bolehkah?" tanya Daniel penuh semangat.

Yoongi merasa seperti memelihara anjing.

"Tentu saja." Dia kemudian memutar lagunya. Lagu buatannya ini bergenre _RnB_ dengan violin dan saxophone yang memancarkan keseksian. Sesuai dengan konsep soloist baru ini.

Diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Konsep yang menggelikan menurut Yoongi, but oh well. Bukan urusannya.

Saat lagunya selesai, Yoongi menemukan wajah takjub Daniel. Yoongi sampai bisa melihat pendar-pendar cahaya di sekitar namja tampan itu.

"Uwaaah! Keren sekali, hyung! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Yoongi nyengir. "Oh ya? Gomawo."

Daniel mengangguk sambil tersenyum gugup. "U-um, hyung."

"Ng?"

"… Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam…"

Yoongi melongo. "Ha?"

"… Aku menyukaimu, hyung."

Yoongi sudah memasang wajah ' **WTF** 'nya. "… Um…? Apa…?"

"K-karena itu… aku ingin… kita kencan… apa lusa malam tidak apa-apa…?"

Yoongi memandangi Daniel yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Namja tampan yang menduduki peringkat satu ** _'Idol yang paling ingin dipacari'_ **di seluruh negara Korea Selatan ini baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi, dan bahkan mengajaknya kencan.

… Apa ini lelucon…?

… Yaya, pasti itu… Daniel pasti bertaruh dengan membernya… karena kemungkinan namja tampan ini jatuh cinta pada Yoongi adalah mustahil. Tapi wajah Daniel merah sekali… bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Yoongi?!

… Min Yoongi, berhentilah bermimpi!

"Uh…" Daniel memainkan jarinya gugup sambil menunduk. "… T-tidak bolehkah…?"

Haha. Tentu saja Yoongi tak bisa menolak wajah anak anjing yang tertendang itu.

Yoongi mengacak surainya frustasi. "… Arraseo."

Wajah Daniel langsung berubah cerah. "J-jinjja? Gomawo, hyung! Aku janji akan membuatmu senang!" serunya menggebu-gebu. "Aku akan membuatmu jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini!"

Yoongi hanya mengiya-iyakan saja.

"U-uhh, kalau begitu aku balik dulu, hyung." Daniel berdiri sambil tersenyum senang. "Sampai jumpa lusa malam, hyung~! Aku akan menjemputmu!"

Yoongi mendengus. "Arraseo."

Daniel berdiri di tempatnya, tampak gelisah memikirkan sesuatu -membuat Yoongi bingung. Sebelum namja tampan itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan dengan cepat mengecup dahinya.

"P-permisi!"

Dan langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah membatu.

"… Haa…?"

:

:

"JADI KAU DICIUM NAMJA IDOL NOMOR SATU KOREA SELATAN?!" Pekik Hoseok histeris. "OH GOD, HYUNG! INI HEBAT!" dia kembali tertawa kesetanan.

Yoongi ingin memukulnya.

Dan sepertinya Hoseok menyadarinya karena dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi... apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hoseok sambil nyengir minta dipukul.

Yoongi bertopang dagu di meja cafe sambil memasang wajah kesalnya. "Aniya!"

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau suka namja 'kan?" interogasi Hoseok heran.

Yoongi mendelik. "... Dia terlalu muda! Lagipula… dia bukan tipeku."

Hening.

Sampai Jung Hoseok meledak. "WHUAATT?! BUKAN TIPEMU?! NAMJA PALING DIINGINKAN DI KOREA SELATAN ITU?!" jeritnya dramatis. "SEMUA YEOJA MENCINTAINYA DAN BAHKAN NAMJA JUGA MEMUJANYA! OTAKMU KELAINAN!"

PLAK

"DUDUK." geram Yoongi murka setelah menggampar wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok otomatis duduk.

"Apa kau perlu sampai berteriak begitu, hah?" hardik Yoongi tidak senang. "Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau dia tampan? Kau pikir aku ini jenis orang yang jatuh cinta kepada semua namja tampan yang kulihat, hah?!"

Hoseok mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa kau menerima ajakan kencannya?!" marahnya, sepertinya tidak terima.

Yoongi ikutan sewot. "Kau kira aku mau?! Aku- ... Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat wajah sedihnya..." Yoongi memijit pelipisnya frustasi.

Hoseok mendengus. "Kau memberinya harapan, hyung."

"... Aku tahu."

Hening...

"Hyung."

Yoongi mendongak. "Mmm?"

Hoseok menatapnya tajam. "... Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Hobi, ini sprite-mu."

Perkataan Hoseok terpotong oleh kedatangan Namjoon. Namja tampan itu meletakan sekaleng sprite tepat di hadapan Hoseok. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Ini kopi hitammu, hyung."

Yoongi menerimanya dengan suka cita. "Gomawo, Joon ah." Namjoon kemudian duduk di samping Yoongi sambil menyeruput lemon tea-nya. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Hobi?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok.

Namja bersurai oranye itu membuka mulut tetapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menutup mulutnya. "Ani, lupakan saja."

Yoongi menatapnya. Dia tahu Hoseok menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk bicara. Dia tahu Hoseok akan memberitahunya nanti. Dia hanya perlu waktu.

"Jadi..." Namjoon bersuara, mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi. "Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Yoongi menghela napas berat. "Soal itu nanti saja kuberitahu." Namjoon merengut. "Sekarang kita bicara bisnis."

"Woah~! Yoongi hyung~! Kau terlihat keren saat sedang serius begitu~!" puji Hoseok manis.

Yoongi memamerkan wajah songongnya. "Aku selalu keren."

Dan dia tidak melewatkan Hoseok yang memutar matanya.

"Yak! Aku lihat itu!"

Hoseok buru-buru tersenyum manis. "Aniya~! Aku cuma kelilipan kok~!"

Yoongi mendengus, memilih untuk membiarkan Hoseok. "Joon, besok mereka jadi datang?"

"Mereka?"

"Mochi Label itu." jawab Yoongi kemudian meminum kopinya.

"Ah~ iya, hyung. Katanya Chim dan manajernya akan datang menemuimu sekitar jam 10 pagi." sahut Namjoon. "Hobiya, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya 'kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dia namja tampan, badannya juga bagus." kenang Hoseok. "Sifatnya baik dan ceria. Sayangnya sedikit pendek."

Yoongi menatapnya, tertarik. "Kau tahu nama aslinya?"

Hoseok menggeleng. "Dia hanya memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Chim."

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. "Okelah. Toh, aku akan bertemu dengannya besok."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Hngg... rasanya ada yang familiar darinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa."

Namjoon nyengir. "Tumben kau serius begini, Hobiya?"

Hoseok membusungkan dada. "Aku selalu serius, Joon ah! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Namjoon tertawa sementara Yoongi hanya tersenyum miring.

Hoseok kemudian mulai bercerita heboh tentang yeojachingunya, sementara Namjoon hanya meng-hm-hm-kannya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelas kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

... Park Jimin kembali terlintas di benaknya.

:

:

"Aku pulang." gumam Yoongi sambil menanggalkan sepatunya. Sudah tengah malam, tidak mungkin masih ada yang bangun untuk menyambutnya. Yoonji pasti sudah tidur sementara Jungkook mendekam di dorm grupnya.

"Selamat datang, oppa!"

Yoongi mendongak dengan wajah kaget. Yoonji berdiri di sana, terlihat cantik dengan rambut dicepol dan piyama merah muda garis-garis putihnya.

"YOONJIYA~!" pekik Yoongi dramatis sambil meneteskan air mata. Dia segera melompat hendak memeluk putri kecilnya itu, namun dengan sigap dihindari oleh Yoonji. Alhasil Yoongi hanya memeluk angin. "Waeeeee?" rengeknya memelas.

Yoonji mendengus. "Kau berlebihan, oppa."

"Berlebihan!?" jerit Yoongi lebay. "Frekuensi bertemu kita sedikit sekali, Yoonjiyaa! Setiap kau bangun pagi, oppa pasti masih tidur! Sementara saat oppa pulang malam, kau sudah tertidur duluan~! Kau juga sudah lama gak ke studiooo! Jadiiii rasanya sudah seabad oppa tidak mencium putri kecil oppaaaa~!" Yoongi tanpa peringatan langsung memerangkap Yoonji dalam pelukan eratnya. "Aku merindukanmu~!"

Yoonji tertawa kecil. "Nee, neee... Aku juga merindukanmu, oppa..." bisiknya.

Yoongi perlahan mengangkat Yoonji kemudian memutar-mutarnya di udara.

Yoonji tertawa. "Oohh~? Kau berolahragakah? Tumben kau jadi kuat begini~!"

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku sudah kuat dari dulu!"

Yoonji memutar matanya. "... Tapi kau uke..."

Yoongi mengernyit saat Yoonji berbisik begitu. "Hm? Kau bilang apa?"

Yoonji tersenyum manis. "Aku bilang, kau oppa terbaik di dunia~!"

 **JLEB**

Itu bunyi hati Yoongi yang terpanah keimutan Yoonji.

Baru saja Yoongi hendak menyerang Yoonji dengan ratusan kecupan kecilnya, suara berat seseorang menghentikannya.

"Apa ini? Pesta incestkah? Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Yoongi dan Yoonji menoleh, dan langsung terkejut.

"Kook oppa~~!" Yoonji tanpa permisi langsung mendorong Yoongi kuat dan berlari menuju Jungkook untuk memeluknya.

Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah memasang wajah asam.

"Halo, hyung~!" sapa Jungkook sambil nyengir kuda.

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya. "Yoonjiyaaa~! Masa kau mencampakkan oppa seperti ini?"

"Karena aku lebih jarang bertemu Kook oppa." jawab Yoonji enteng. "Kenapa? Kau cemburukah...?" pancing Yoonji penuh harap.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Tentu saja! Putri kecilku harusnya lebih mendahulukan aku daripada Jungkook!"

Yoonji memutar matanya. "Kook oppa, cepat peluk dia." Yoonji mendorong Jungkook kuat, membuat namja tampan itu menabrak Yoongi.

Jungkook otomatis merenguh Yoongi dalam pelukannya sambil nyengir. "Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu, hyung~!"

Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya. "Yaya, aku juga merindukanmu." gumamnya sambil membalas pelukan Jungkook.

 _JEPRET_

Yoongi menoleh, menemukan Yoonji yang sudah cengar-cengir. "... Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Tanya Yoongi sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Memotret kalian~!" sahut Yoonji riang. "'Kan jarang-jarang kalian berdua ketemu setelah Kook oppa debut~!"

Yoongi memutar matanya. "Yasudahlah."

"Hyung."

Yoongi mendongak, bertemu mata dengan Jungkook yang tersenyum. "Hng?"

"Kudengar kau akan mengurus debut soloist baru ya?"

Yoongi mengernyit. "Tahu darimana?"

Jungkook tak menjawab, malah memamerkan deretan giginya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Apaan sih."

:

:

Harusnya Yoongi tahu.

Kenapa Min Jungkook tersenyum mencurigakan begitu.

"Halo, Yoongisshi."

Harusnya dia mendesak bocah itu untuk menjawab, dan bukannya malah mendiamkannya.

"Aku manajernya Chim. Hey, perkenalkan dirimu."

Harusnya dia menolak permintaan agensi itu. Agensi tidak jelas yang bahkan tidak memberitahu nama asli calon penyanyinya.

"... Annyeong... haseyo... PDnim..."

Yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah wajah shock orang yang selalu dihindarinya selama ini.

"... Park Jimin imnida."

-MY-

Bunyi musik menggelegar mengisi ruang latihan itu. Dan di dalamnya kita bisa menemukan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang menari dengan enerjik mengikuti lantunan musik. Liukkan tubuhnya tampak begitu menawan walau peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

'... Seksi.'

Itulah isi pikiran segerombol trainee yeoja yang menonton namja itu dari jauh. Mereka sibuk mengipas-ngipas diri dengan kertas sambil menggumamkan pujian-pujian untuk namja tampan tersebut.

Lagu perlahan berhenti, diikuti oleh namja tampan itu yang mengakhiri latihan tarinya. Dia menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi melingkari lehernya. Napasnya tersengal, tapi dia merasa puas.

Menari adalah satu-satunya cara dia bisa menyibukkan pikirannya dari orang itu.

Karena itu dia ingin terus menari. Terus. Sampai dia bisa melupakannya.

"J-Jimin oppa!"

Namja tampan yang dipanggil Jimin itu menoleh sambil tersenyum. Dalam sekejap dia sudah dikerubungi gerombolan yeoja.

"Oppa! Kau pasti haus! Ini airnya!"

"Jangan oppa! Airku saja!"

"Kau sudah berlatih dengan keras. Silahkan handuk dinginnya."

"Mau cookies oppa? Buatanku sendiri loh~!"

"Jangan! Makan bekal ini saja! Noona susah payah memasakkannya khusus untukmu loh~!"

"Selamat untuk debutmu~! Aku punya cupcake untukmu~!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum pada mereka sambil menggeleng. "Maaf ne, aku ada urusan. Aku duluan."

Setelah itu tanpa memperdulikan seruan kekecewaan mereka, Jimin sudah melenggang pergi dari situ.

Sudah lima tahun. Park Jimin yang memang sudah ganteng dari dulu, sekarang makin tampan. Apalagi tubuhnya menjadi kekar dan suaranya terdengar lebih tegas. Tidak heran setiap hari dia selalu dikerubungi oleh para yeoja tanpa pernah absen.

Hampir semua trainee wanita di agensinya memujanya.

Harusnya Jimin senang. Dia bisa bermain-main dengan mereka. Wajah mereka cantik-cantik kok.

Tapi itu Jimin yang dulu.

Jimin sekarang sudah berbeda. Yang terlintas di benaknya setiap kali dia memejamkan mata adalah Min Yoongi, oppanya mantan gebetannya.

OPPANYA MANTAN GEBETANNYA!

Mau ditaruh dimana muka Jimin?!

Parahnya lagi, setiap Jimin masturbasi, bukannya noona-noona cantik bertubuh seksi yang keluar, tapi malah Min Yoongi!

Dan yang paling Jimin benci, tubuhnya bereaksi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Hanya Min Yoongilah yang mampu membuat Jimin keluar. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak maupun hot film porno yang Jimin tonton, ataupun yeoja cantik yang dia ajak tidur, pada akhirnya tetap Min Yoongi yang ada di benaknya.

... Jimin masih normal. NORMAL.

Jimin terus berdoa semoga Min Yoongi bisa segera hilang dari pikirannya. Tapi terus-terusan gagal.

Jimin harus apa? APA?!

"Jiminah? Kenapa kau menjedotkan kepalamu ke dinding?"

Jimin sontak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh. "Ah, manajer hyung! A-ani, heheheh."

Manajer hyung mendengus, memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan tindakan aneh Jimin. "Kau sudah siap 'kan untuk besok? Kita akan bertemu produsermu."

"A-ah, nee~...!" Jimin nyengir.

:

:

Jimin mengekori manajernya memasuki gedung _Ddaeng Production_. Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan produser yang menangani lagunya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Suga.

… Lucu. Nama anjing Jimin juga Suga. Kebetulan yang aneh.

"Kau siap, Jimin ah? Rapikan pakaianmu." Ujar manajernya seraya berhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan 'Genius Studio'.

Jimin menurut dan segera merapikan kaos hitam dan jaket birunya, kemudian memastikan rambutnya sudah rapi. "Ya, hyung."

Manajernya mengangguk kemudian mengetuk pintu studio itu. Setelah itu dia membukanya.

Jimin memicingkan matanya, menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi kantor membelakangi mereka.

"Halo, Yoongisshi."

… Huh…?

Mata Jimin membulat mendengar nama yang familiar itu.

Kursi kantor itu perlahan berbalik, dan orang yang duduk di sana juga tak kalah terkejutnya saat menyadari keberadaan Jimin.

"Aku manajernya Chim. Hey, perkenalkan dirimu."

Jimin membuka mulutnya perlahan, masih tak memutus kontak mata dengan orang di hadapannya.

Sungguh sial.

"... Annyeong... haseyo... PDnim..."

Jimin tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"... Park Jimin imnida."

Min Yoongi terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

:

:

* * *

 **JIMIN POV: ON**

* * *

Aku duduk di sofa berwarna merah yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kumainkan jemariku gelisah, sementara mataku sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah manajer dan Yoongi hyung yang sedang bicara. Sesekali juga aku bisa menangkap lirikan Yoongi hyung padaku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti isi pikirannya.

Manajer hyung tertawa kecil, sepertinya sedang bercanda dengan Yoongi hyung.

… Membuatku ingin memukul muka nyebelin sang manajer.

KENAPA?!

KENAPA HARUS YOONGI HYUNG?! DARI PULUHAN BAHKAN RATUSAN PRODUSER MUSIK DI KOREA SELATAN, AGENSIKU MALAH DENGAN PENUH KETOLOLAN MEMILIH DIA?!

AAHH! AKU TAHU HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK AUDISI DI AGENSI INI!

… Ughhh… Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya…

Hell… mungkin tidak akan pernah siap…

Pertama, aku membencinya.

Kedua, dia adalah bintang utama dalam setiap mimpi basahku.

Hahaha

… Mengapa aku begini…

Aku menjambak suraiku frustasi sambil menunduk memandang lantai.

Otakku dengan kurang ajarnya memutar kembali adegan Yoongi hyung di salah satu mimpi basahku. Wajahku sontak memanas.

Siaaaallll….

Aku bisa mendengar percakapan antara Yoongi hyung dengan manajerku. Mereka membahas soal bayaran dan konsep albumku. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku, melainkan suara beratnya.

Ughh~~… mendengar suaranya sama sekali bukan ide bagus…

Otak mesumku ini malah semakin menggila…

Duh, bagaimana ini… Jimin junior, plis jangan bangun… TT

Harusnya aku membencinya… dia orang yang membohongiku dan menghabiskan waktuku!

"Jimin ah!"

Aku terlonjak dari dudukku dan otomatis menoleh ke arah manajerku. "Y-y-ya…?" gagapku tegang. Tak mau melihat ke arah Yoongi hyung sama sekali.

"Aku dan Yoongisshi sudah mengurus semuanya. Kau akan dipandu selama sebulan lebih ini untuk pembuatan albummu. Nah, sekarang kau bisa mulai rekaman." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hyung tinggal dulu ne. kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?"

 _… WHAT?_

"N-NE?!" sahutku melengking. Lengkap dengan wajah **WHAT-THE-HELL** -ku. "A-aniyaa hyuuung! Masa kau langsung meninggalkanku di hari pertama!" kataku memelas.

NO WAY! TIDAK MUNGKIN, BAHKAN DI KEHIDUPAN SELANJUTNYA, BAGIKU, UNTUK BERDUAAN, DENGAN YOONGI HYUNG!

"Jangan manja." Manajer hyung mengirim tatapan tajamnya. Dia lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Yoongi hyung sambil tersenyum sopan. "Terima kasih, Yoongisshi, mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"A-ah, ne…" Yoongi hyung ikut membungkuk. Dia kemudian meluruskan posturnya lagi. Wajahnya tampak sangat rumit, aku sampai tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia melirikku sekilas, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"HYUUNGG…" rengekku.

Tapi manajer hyung sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia langsung melenggang pergi.

Blam

Aku menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Hening.

Aku sama sekali tidak berani mengalihkan pandanganku dari pintu. Aku tak mampu melihat wajah Yoongi hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak siap.

"… Selamat pagi, Jimin… sshi…"

Aku perlahan menoleh kepadanya, dan menemukan Yoongi hyung sudah duduk di kursinya menghadap ke arahku, tapi matanya tidak.

"… Kau mau dengar lagunya dulu… atau…" gumamnya nyaris berbisik. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas kegugupan di suaranya.

… Sial, ini canggung sekali.

"Ah… iya…" Yoongi hyung melirikku. "Saya akan mendengarnya terlebih dahulu…" kataku sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Yoongi hyung menatapku sejenak dengan wajah yang tak kumengerti, sebelum berbalik membelakangiku. Dia menyalakan komputernya dan mulai menyusuri folder-foldernya.

Aku hanya memandanginya dari belakang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, musik mulai terdengar.

Yang aku pikirkan saat mendengarnya adalah

 _SIAL. LAGU INI KEREN SEKALI._

Aku tidak tahu kalau Yoongi hyung bisa membuat lagu yang sebagus ini. Aku memejamkan mataku, mendengarkan bunyi saxophone yang sangat seksi. Suara penyanyi demonya juga sangat bagus. Aku suka dinamika nadanya dan ke-smoothan si penyanyi. Sangat jazzy~!

"… Bagaimana?"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, dan menemukan Yoongi hyung yang memandangku dengan wajah penuh harap.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku sambil nyengir. "Lagunya sangat bagus."

Yoongi hyung tak bersuara. Aku juga tak berani menatapnya.

"Suara penyanyinya juga sangat bagus…" pujiku sambil menggesekkan jari telunjukku di pipi.

"… Suaramu lebih bagus."

Aku sontak menatapnya kaget. Yoongi hyung memandangku.

Dengan wajah merah padam yang entah kenapa membuat dadaku berdesir.

"… Masuklah." Yoongi hyung membuang muka sambil menunjuk ruang rekaman.

Aku masih membeku di tempatku sebentar, sebelum deheman Yoongi hyung menyadarkanku. "A-ah ne…" aku beranjak kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruang rekaman.

Dari balik kaca, aku bisa melihat wajah Yoongi hyung.

Masih merah dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

… Curang… membuat wajah seperti itu…

Aku 'kan jadi berdebar…

"Baik, kau sudah bisa mulai."

* * *

 **JIMIN POV: OFF**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo!^_^ Maaf telat!^_^" Sampai dua bulan malah...QwQ

Sebentar lagi BTS comeback~! Saya sangat tidak sabar~! Apalagi lagunya mengingatkan saya akan lagu Ddaeng XD

Chapt ini saya tambahin karakter baru, Daniel Wannaone!^_^" saya lagi suka couple ini… padahal interaksi langsung depan kamera aja belum pernah… tapi mereka manis sekaliTwT dan jangan khawatir buat YoonMin shipper. Ini cuma slight kok, sekalian supaya Jiminnya panas. Hehehe.

Saya time skip, maaf ya kalau ada yang gak suka:(

Semoga FF ini masih ditunggu!^_^

Selamat hari raya idul adha buat yang merayakan!^_^ (walau telat sehari hehe)

Terima kasih atas review yang masuk!^_^ maaf ya lama bangetTwT motivasi saya untuk ngetik sering naik turun soalnyaTwT

Sekian dulu dari saya.

Terima kasih banyak!^_^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/23-08-2018/_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hyung! Mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Ngga-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

:

:

"… Heh?"

:

:

* * *

My Secret

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

MinYoon/YoonMin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Members, Yoonji, Kang Daniel, Other

.

Pair: MinYoon/YoonMin, slight!YoonNiel, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy (Hopefuly), slow burn, angst, hurt/comfort

.

Rated: T

.

Warn:Producer!Yoongi, Colleger!Jimin, Crossdress at the later chapter, Full of cursing, Time Skip(5 years), newbie author

* * *

 **YOONGI POV: ON**

* * *

BLAM

Si manajer sok misterius sudah pergi.

Meninggalkanku dengan Park Jimin berduaan.

Aku mulai memikirkan alternatif pilihan hidupku, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya aku menjadi pegawai kantoran biasa dan bukannya bekerja sebagai PRODUSER TERKUTUK INI!

MAKSUDKU, AYOLAH! ADA BERAPA BANYAK PRODUSER DI KOREA SELATAN?! DAN DIANTARA RIBUAN TRAINEE YANG MAU DEBUT, KENAPA HARUS DIA YANG MUNCUL?!

Ah… darah tinggiku…

"…"

Ini lagi.

Si Park Jimin masih dengan muka tegangnya menatap ke pintu. Tak bersuara sama sekali.

Mukanya seakan-akan aku hendak memperkosanya. Dasar kurang ajar.

Ugh… Min Yoongi… kau harus professional… aku tahu kau akan lebih memilih mengerjakan seratus lagu dalam sebulan dibanding berhadapan dengan Park Jimin, tapi hey! Kau seorang produser professional!

Akhirnya aku bersuara. "… Selamat pagi, Jimin… sshi…"

Aih, aku benci diriku sendiri.

"… Kau mau dengar lagunya dulu… atau…" suaraku semakin kecil tiap suku katanya.

… F*ck, ini canggung sekali.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jimin, aku sampai mulai berpikiran untuk menjedotkan kepalaku ke dinding, tapi akhirnya namja -yang sialnya tambah tampan- itu bersuara.

"Ah… iya…"

Aku meliriknya.

"Saya akan mendengarnya terlebih dahulu…"

Dia tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang memuakkan. Seakan-akan aku memaksanya. Membuatnya tak nyaman.

Seakan-akan… dia membenciku.

… Oh wait, Min Yoongi. Jimin 'kan memang membencimu…

Bukan berita baru.

Dia sopan padamu hanya karena kau produsernya.

Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah pergi dari tadi.

Tak sudi berada satu ruangan denganku.

… Aku membenci diriku yang berpikiran begini. Tapi aku tahu pasti.

Park Jimin memang membenciku.

… Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku sekarang, jadi aku segera berbalik menghadap ke komputerku, tak mau Jimin melihat wajahku lebih lama lagi. Aku mulai menelusuri folder komputerku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

Mataku terasa panas.

Tapi harus kulawan.

Hell, hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah Jimin melihatku menangis seperti bocah cengeng di sini.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

Aku kemudian memutar lagu yang rencananya akan dijadikan title track.

Aku mendengarkan lagu yang terlantun. Apa Jimin menyukainya…? Aku rasa lagu ini cukup baik… dan akan cocok sekali dengan suara Jimin.

… Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, bermaksud melihat ekspresi Jimin. Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah namja tampan itu tengah memejamkan matanya, seperti fokus mendengarkan musik yang kuputar.

Hatiku menghangat. Apa dia menyukainya…?

… Tampaknya dia akan menutup mata untuk waktu yang lama. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia sudah semakin tampan. Rambutnya juga memanjang. Tubuhnya juga semakin kekar.

… Bibirnya juga sama seperti yang dulu…

… Sialan, kenapa wajahku memanas begini…

… Aku ingin memandangnya terus, seperti ini…

Aku harap waktu bisa membeku. Agar aku bisa memandangnya selamanya.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, menimbang apa aku bisa curi-curi memotretnya karena dia sedang tutup mata sekarang. Akhirnya setelah memastikan Jimin masih akan menutup mata, aku meraih ponselku dan tak lupa mematikan bunyi shutternya.

Setelah itu aku memotretnya tiga kali dari posisi dudukku, dan buru-buru meletakan ponselku ke atas meja saat lagu yang kuputar mendekati akhir.

"… Bagaimana…?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Jimin perlahan membuka matanya, tampaknya sedikit terkejut saat bertemu mata denganku. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tersenyum. "Lagunya sangat bagus."

Aku diam. Menatapnya.

Senyumnya.

Aku hampir lupa.

Dia tampan sekali saat tersenyum begitu.

"Suara penyanyinya juga sangat bagus…"

"… Suaramu lebih bagus."

Jimin menoleh kaget.

OH SHIT, AKU KECEPLOSAN.

Bagaimana ini, Min Yoongi…?! Ughh! Kau dan mulut besarmu! Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku buru-buru membuang muka. "… Masuklah." Kataku sambil menunjuk ruang rekaman.

Jimin masih tak bergerak.

Aku sama sekali tak mau membayangkan isi kepalanya. Dia pasti risih mendengar kata-kataku. Bagaimanapun juga dia membenciku.

Akhirnya aku berdehem untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"A-ah ne…" Jimin melangkah masuk ke ruang rekaman.

Aku tak menatapnya sama sekali. Memilih untuk fokus pada layar komputer di depanku. Wajahku masih panas.

Tubuhku memang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Akhirnya setelah menarik napas sejenak, aku bicara melalui mic. "Baik, kau sudah bisa mulai."

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

Aku memutar lagu buatanku itu, dan kemudian memperhatikan Jimin yang tampak fokus pada kertas lirik. Tak lama, dia mulai bernyanyi mengikuti nada.

Dan bukannya aku ini dramatis atau bagaimana, tapi aku berani bersumpah suaranya jauh lebih indah dari penyanyi manapun yang pernah bekerja bersamaku.

Aku merindukan suara ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku mendengarnya langsung.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku tahu tidak sepantasnya aku menyukainya. Hell, harusnya aku sudah moveon darinya.

Tapi begitu melihatnya lagi, mendengar suaranya.

Bagaimana aku bisa?

* * *

 **YOONGI POV: OFF**

* * *

:

:

* * *

 **JIMIN'S POV: ON**

* * *

"Baik, hari ini cukup sampai di sini dulu."

Aku meneguk air mineralku. Tenggorokanku serak karena terus-terusan bernyanyi dari tadi.

"… Jiminsshi."

Aku menoleh ke arah Yoongi hyung, sedikit tegang. "Ya?"

"… Apa… um… kau terlihat lapar…" Yoongi hyung membuang mukanya.

Aku mengernyit. Perutu memang sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

"J-jadi… apa kau mau… makan bersama…?"

Otakku konslet.

Apa katanya? Yoongi hyung mengajakku makan?!

"S-sebagai rekan kerja!" koreksi Yoongi hyung sedikit panik.

Uhh… no…?

"Jeosonghamnida, tapi saya tidak bisa." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit.

Ya iyalah. Sedari tadi aku rasanya mau mati saja karena canggung sekali! Kenapa pula aku harus menambah penderitaanku dengan duduk lebih lama bersamanya!?

Aku meluruskan posturku dan berhasil menangkap ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"A-ah. Baiklah."

Dia terlihat sangat kecewa. Aku tahu Yoongi hyung bukan orang jahat. Jungkook juga sudah memberitahuku soal insiden di kedai waktu itu.

… Tapi aku masih membencinya.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa dia pantas untuk merasa sakit hati.

Ditolak bawahan? Hahaha!

… Tapi saat melihat wajah murungnya itu…

Entah kenapa justru hatiku yang merasa sakit.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

 **JIMIN POV: OFF**

* * *

-MY-

"MIN JUNGKOOK!"

Suara itu berkumandang, tepat setelah Jungkook menekan tombol answer. Namja tampan itu sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit.

Hyungnya ini memang suka berteriak. Ya, setidaknya pada dongsaengnya ini.

Membernya Eunwoo yang duduk di sampingnya mengernyit.

Jungkook tersenyum menenangkan. "Gwenchana, hanya hyungku."

Eunwoo mengangguk kecil, kemudian lanjut menonton tv sambil makan keripik kentang.

Hari ini Jungkook libur. Dia bisa berleha-leha di dormnya, nonton film bareng membernya, atau tidur. Mungkin juga bermain game beberapa ronde.

Tapi tidak.

"YAK MIN JUNGKOOK!"

Hyungnya yang manis, Min Yoongi, tak membiarkannya.

Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk merespon. "Ne, hyuungg~… ada apaaa…"

"JANGAN SOK BEGO!"

Eunwoo kembali menatap Jungkook pertanda dia bisa mendengar bentakan Yoongi.

Wow, hyungnya ini memang hebat. Padahal tidak diloudspeaker loh.

"Bego kenapa, hyung?" sejujurnya Jungkook tahu apa yang dimaksud Yoongi, tapi dia ingin bermain-main dengan hyung pendeknya itu. Rasanya menarik mendengar suara marah Yoongi.

Aneh memang, tapi sejak dia pindah ke dorm ini, dia jadi merindukan bentakan dan makian hyungnya.

"TEMANMU PARK JIMIN! DIA! AKU! STUDIO!" wow, hyungnya sampai tak bisa merangkai kata menjadi kalimat. "AAAH! KAU TAHU MAKSUDKU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU, HAH?!"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Aaa? Kukira kau tidak mau tahu apapun soal Park Jimin."

"YAK KAU BEDEBAH!"

Eunwoo sudah menatap ponsel Jungkook shock. Jungkook hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"AWAS SAJA KALAU AKU MELIHATMU NANTI! F*CK F*CK!"

Yoongi mematikan teleponnya. Menyisakan Jungkook yang mulai ngakak dan Eunwoo yang kebingungan.

"Aih… hyungku memang sangat manis."

:

:

Yoongi menatap langit-langit studionya. Posisinya kini berbaring di atas sofa, sementara ponselnya tergeletak di lantai. Dia baru saja menelepon Jungkook, walau itu membuatnya semakin darah tinggi.

… Ahhh… ini gara-gara Park Jimin…

Tadi Yoongi dan Jimin menghabiskan waktu sekitar tujuh jam berduaan, merekam lagu Jimin, mencari letak kesalahannya, kemudian memperbaikinya. Yoongi juga harus menyesuaikan lagu itu dengan suara Jimin.

Satu lagu ini sepertinya akan makan waktu beberapa hari. Dan itu baru satu lagu! Bayangkan! Masih ada sekitar sebelas lagu lagi yang harus dikerjakan Yoongi bersama bocah itu!

DAN PENGALAMANNYA BERSAMA JIMIN TADI BENAR-BENAR MEMUAKKAN!

Rasanya canggung sekali bahkan hanya untuk bernapas. Heh, baru tujuh jam saja Yoongi sudah merasa akan mati. Dan ini dia harus bersama anak itu selama sebulan lebih?!

Juga tadi, saat Yoongi (dengan kecanggungan maksimal) menawarkan Jimin untuk makan malam bareng karena Jimin terlihat lapar, tapi Jimin dengan sopan menolaknya –setelah sebelumnya berwajah horror sebagai respon.

Yoongi ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?! Dia tak akan mampu melewati semua ini! Yoongi tahu dia harus professional! Tapiii… tetap saja…

"Aih… kenapa Park Jimin…" erang Yoongi putus asa.

Namja manis itu masih berlarut-larut dalam kegundahannya, saat ada bunyi bel terdengar.

Yoongi lupa mengunci pintu saat Jimin pulang tadi. "Hngg, masuuuk. Tidak dikunci." Dia benar-benar ceroboh. Dan sekali lagi, ini semua salah Park Jimin!

Pintu studio terbuka, menampakkan sosok Hoseok yang tersenyum cerah. Terlalu cerah untuk mood Yoongi saat ini, sampai-sampai Yoongi mulai berpikiran untuk melempar asbak ke wajah Hoseok hanya untuk menghapus senyuman menyebalkannya.

"Hai, hyung~! Tumben kau tidak mengunci studiomu?" sapa Hoseok sambil melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang masih berbaring di sofa.

Yoongi sudah memasang wajah galaknya. "Bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya kasar.

Hoseok merengut. "Moodmu lagi buruk ya, hyung? Mukamu jelek sekali."

Kurang ajar.

"So, bagaimana dengan si anak baru? Chim-Chimmie?" Tanya Hoseok sambil duduk di lantai dan bersandar di kaki sofa, memberi Yoongi wajah penasarannya. "Aku tadi sibuk sekali, sampai tidak sempat ke sini."

Oh ayolah. Haruskah Hoseok mengingatkan Yoongi akan kejadian mengerikan tadi? Kejadian dimana si Chim itu ternyata Jimin, dan mereka hanya diem-dieman pas ketemu kayak orang lagi dilukis.

Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya memberi Hoseok geraman peringatan, mengingatkannya untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Hoseok merengut. "Kau kenapa sih, hyuuung? Aku tidak pernah melihat moodmu seburuk ini, kecuali saat kau tahu Yoonji pacaran."

"JANGAN INGATKAN AKU SOAL ITU JUGA!"

Hoseok mengkeret. Dia hanya nyengir. "Iya iya~! Mianhaee~! Ceritakan saja, hyung~!"

Yoongi menggertakan giginya kesal. Berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan membuka suara.

"… Chim itu… ternyata… Park… Jimin…" suara Yoongi semakin mengecil tiap suku katanya, membuat Hoseok mengernyit.

"Ne? Park apa?" Tanya Hoseok tak bisa baca situasi sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Yoongi.

"PARK JIMIN!" pekik Yoongi –membuat Hoseok melompat kaget, berusaha menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut Yoongi.

Hening sejenak. Hoseok tampak memproses nama yang baru saja Yoongi teriakan.

"… Park Jimin… yang itu…?" Tanya Hoseok dengan kedua mata membulat.

Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah putus asa. "Iya."

"… Bu… BUHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

:

Namjoon menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian di studio Namjoon. Yoongi mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hoseok yang sudah memerah di pipi hasil gamparan sang hyung.

Tak lupa juga, Yoongi mengatai Namjoon dengan beribu kata-kata 'mutiara' karena sudah memilih agensi Jimin DAN menaruh Jimin di bawah tanggung jawab Yoongi.

Hoseok hanya duduk bersimpuh di lantai, menunduk, berusaha menahan tawanya, tak mau kena gampar lagi.

Pasalnya suara Yoongi saat ini terdengar sangat cempreng dan lucu di telinganya.

"KAU SIALAN! KENAPA HARUS PARK JIMIN, HAH?! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENANYAKAN NAMA ARTISNYA DULU?! HAAAAHHH?!"

Namjoon sampai kena semprot kuah lokal Yoongi. Namja tampan berdimples itu menyeka wajahnya yang ternodai dengan kesal. "Aku sudah menanyakannya, hyuunggg… tapi agensinya tetap ngotot menyembunyikan nama aslinya, takut bocor. Dia bilang setelah kita menandatangi kontrak, barulah mereka akan memberitahu namanya saat bertemu dengan produsernya yang kebetulan… kamu…"

Yoongi menggertakan giginya. "Jooooonnnnnnnn…"

Suaranya memelas.

"Bisa tidak kita batalkan saja kontraknya…? Ya ya?" rayu Yoongi penuh harap. Dia memang yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga, tapi tetap saja Namjoon adalah ketuanya. Segala keputusan ada di tangan Namjoon.

"Aniya. kita sudah terikat kontrak, hyung." Tolak Namjoon tanpa perasaan.

Yoongi semakin bermuram durja. "… Kalau begitu biar Hobi saja yang mengurusnyaaa…"

Hoseok sontak menoleh ke arah Yoongi, tak terima.

"No, hyung! Aku sudah punya dua artis yang harus kuurus!"

Yoongi menggeram. "Kalau gitu yang lain juga boleh…"

"Semuanya sibuk." Namjoon tersenyum. "Ada alasannya kenapa aku memberikannya padamu, hyung."

Yoongi sudah berwajah masam. "Apa?!"

"'Kan katamu pengen nyoba bikin lagu jazzy pop, hyung."

Yoongi dan mulut besarnya.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tak mungkin seburuk itu 'kan?" Hoseok dengan berani menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi. "Profesional saja!"

Yoongi menghembuskan napas berat, putus asa. "… Arraseo…"

Namjoon menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Gwenchana, gwenchana. Kau akan baik-baik saja, hyung." Gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap surai Yoongi.

Walau Yoongi selalu tampak tangguh, Namjoon tahu pasti Yoongi sesungguhnya sangat suka dibelai dan dipeluk. Yoongi butuh itu untuk ketenangan. Jika di rumah Yoongi punya Jungkook dan Yoonji untuk memeluknya, maka di studio Yoongi punya Namjoon dan Hoseok untuk menenangkannya.

Yoongi bergumam kecil sambil membalas pelukan Namjoon.

Dia takut. Tak punya muka bertemu Jimin.

… Tapi anggap saja pekerjaan, Min Yoongi. Kau pasti bisa.

… Walau rasanya pasti menyakitkan.

:

:

* * *

 **-Esoknya…**

* * *

Yoongi benci ini.

Suara musik terdengar membahana.

"…"

Tapi mereka berdua lagi-lagi hanya terduduk diam tanpa saling pandang.

"…"

Sialan, canggung sekali.

Yoongi ingin bersikap professional, tapi lidahnya serasa kelu saat melihat wajah Jimin.

Dan ini baru sekitar sepuluh menit sejak Jimin datang.

Dalam hati Yoongi ingin meraung, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tidak tahan dengan atmosfer yang berat ini.

Tapi dia masih sama.

Duduk terpaku di kursi putarnya, memasang wajah tegang nan pucat pasi, dengan kedua tangan yang terus-terusan gemetar.

Seseorang, tolong selamatkan dia.

"Anu…"

Yoongi sontak melirik Jimin.

"Jeoseonghamnida, Yoongi… sshi…" ekspresi Jimin jelek sekali. "… Bisa kita mulai rekamannya…?"

Yoongi membeku beberapa saat. Otaknya konslet. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlintas di benaknya. Yang ada hanyalah wajah Jimin di hadapannya.

Jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan karenanya.

Yoongi tidak yakin bisa bertahan selama sebulan ini, dengan Jimin yang kentara sekali tidak menyukainya.

Jimin hanya sopan karena Yoongi adalah produsernya.

"… Yoongisshi?"

Yoongi tersentak. "… Ah… iya. Uhh… sebelum itu… saya ingin mereview bagian ini dulu."

Tidak.

Yoongi kuat. Dia pasti bisa.

:

:

 _"Darling, whoever you are, you're still all mine… mine…"_

Jimin menyelesaikan bagian akhir lagunya dengan selamat. Berkali-kali dia mengulang bagian ini, tapi masih terasa tidak sempurna.

Dia mencuri pandang ke arah Yoongi. Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu sedari tadi menutup mata ketika Jimin bernyanyi. Ekspresinya juga begitu lembut, berbeda saat ketika dia berbicara dengan Jimin tadi pagi.

Jimin masih menatapnya lama.

Sudah lama.

Entah kenapa Jimin baru menyadarinya.

… Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia melihat senyuman tulus itu.

Jimin terus memandangi bintang utama dari setiap mimpi basahnya itu –walau Jimin benci dan menolak untuk mengakuinya, sampai ketika Yoongi membuka matanya dan langsung bertabrakan dengan iris Jimin.

Mereka melotot, diam-diaman sejenak, sebelum buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"… Uhh… kerja bagus, Jiminsshi… tinggal kita sempurnakan lagi besok…" suara Yoongi terdengar bergetar saat berbicara melalui micnya. "K-kau sudah bisa pulang. Kerja bagus."

"Kamsahamnida." Jimin membungkuk penuh, kemudian kembali meluruskan posturnya. Mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Yoongi yang sudah merah padam.

… Lucu.

… Ha…? Tunggu… NO NO, PARK JIMIN! KAU HARUSNYA MEMBENCINYA! BUKAN MALAH MERASA GEMAS PADANYA! WTH! DIA NAMJA!

Jimin menggeleng panik. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Jimin kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang rekaman, menuju meja kecil di depan sofa dan meraih sebotol air mineral yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Dia lalu meminumnya. Kemudian namja tampan itu menyeka keringatnya menggunakan ujung kaosnya, menyingkap abs sempurnanya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi.

Dia mengernyit saat merasakan ada tatapan ke arahnya. Dia melirik dan menemukan Yoongi memandangnya (atau lebih tepatnya perutnya) dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Jimin mengernyit.

"Yoongisshi?"

Yoongi otomatis membungkam mulutnya. "… A-ah? N-ne. kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi. Tolong segera pergi. Sekarang juga."

…? Jimin langsung diusir? Kasar sekali. Padahal baru kemarin Yoongi mengajaknya makan malam!

Yaya, Jimin juga tidak mau lama-lama di sini kok!

Dengan perasaan kesal, tapi masih memasang senyuman di wajahnya, Jimin meraih tas ranselnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Yoongisshi. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, tak menatap Jimin sama sekali.

Jimin mendengus. Dia membungkuk ke arah Yoongi sejenak, sebelum meluruskan posturnya dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Dia membuka pintu studio dan langsung disuguhi wajah tampan seorang artis.

'… Daniel Kang…?' batin Jimin menatap kaget namja di hadapannya.

Daniel juga tampak kaget melihat Jimin. "A-annyeonghesayo- m-maksudku annyeonghaseyo!"

Jimin buru-buru membalas salam Daniel sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Annyeonghaseyo."

"Daniel? Kenapa kau ke sini?" terdengar suara Yoongi mendekat, sampai Jimin bisa merasakan kehadiran namja pendek tepat beberapa senti di sampingnya.

Daniel merengut mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. "Kau lupa, hyung? Tentu saja aku menjemputmu! Hari ini 'kan kita kencan!"

"… Ahh, iya. Mian, aku sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini."

"Gwenchana, hyuuung~! Apa aku mengganggu? Kau sedang sibuk sekali ya? Kalau iya, kita bisa menundanya nanti."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah selesai kok."

Hening.

Otak Jimin konslet.

 _ **Wat**_

 _ **De**_

 _ **Pak**_

KENCAN?!

"Ini Park Jimin… dan ini… Kang Daniel…" suara Yoongi mengecil. Sepertinya dia baru teringat akan kehadiran Jimin tepat di sampingnya.

Kang Daniel tersenyum cerah kepada Jimin. "Halo!"

Jimin tak menjawab. Masih berwajah shock.

Tak terima.

Daniel mengernyit, kenapa namja di hadapannya ini tak merespon apapun? "Jiminsshi?"

"HAH?!"

Jimin menyemburkan kuah lokalnya ke wajah idol nomor satu Korea Selatan.

Jimin langsung panik. "J-jeoseonghamnida!"

Daniel menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan kemejanya. "Haha, gwenchana."

Jimin tersenyum fals. "Hehe…"

Hening lagi.

"… Uhh… Jiminsshi… kau bisa pulang sekarang…"

Interupsi Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dari mental breakdownnya.

"A-AH?! Ah… ah. N-ne. Heheheh. Maaf, saya hanya kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat artis… saya memang norak…" Jimin mengorbankan harga dirinya. "K-kalau begitu permisi…"

Jimin melangkah melewati Daniel kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Samar dia bisa mendengar percakapan Daniel dan Yoongi.

"Kau tampak sangat manis, hyung."

"Hentikan gombalanmu. Aku dan kamu tahu, jeans belel dan jaket kusamku ini sama sekali tak menarik."

"Aku tidak membicarakan pakaianmu."

"… Berisik, bocah."

No no.

Jimin tidak cemburu.

What the hell?

Mau Yoongi nikah juga Jimin tidak peduli! Yoongi 'kan hanya produsernya! Tidak lebih! Jimin tidak menyukainya! Dia membencinya malah!

Jadi Jimin tidak peduli soal kencan Yoongi bersama namja idol yang paling digilai di Korea Selatan! Mau Yoongi jatuh cinta guling-guling pada Daniel juga bukan urusan Jimin!

… Ya…!

Sama sekali tidak peduli!

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo! Saya kembali!^_^ maaf lama sekali ya!^_^"

Semoga chapt kali ini menghibur!^_^

Saya mau ngomongin pidatonya Namjoon di UN. Saya bangga banget sama NamjoonTwT pidatonya sangat indah dan menyentuh. Pokoknya top~! Dan juga pas BTS perform Im Fine di Jimmy Fallon, saya harap mereka bisa sering-sering perform lagu itu karena koreografinya sangat indahTwT

Terima kasih banyak atas review yang masuk!^_^ maaf lama banget ya, semoga masih ditunggu!^_^" dan untuk dulumikan, lagunya Jimin Cuma fiksi kok!^_^" bukan lagu asli. Saya Cuma mengarang indah, hehe.

Sekalian saya mau promosiin Fanart page saya di Instagram, _**siwgr3**_. Silahkan dilihat kalau berkenan. Saya juga mungkin akan posting di story saya kalau misalnya update ff. maaf ya kalau fanartnya jelek, masih belajar digital art soalnya^_^" *alesan*

Terima kasih banyak atas waktunya.

Sekian dulu, sampai jumpa chapter depan!^_^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/1-10-2018/_


End file.
